


一发完结系列

by ZYL1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 大部分都是一发完结的甜饼，有些有两章





	1. 阳光下的你我

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线复联三之后，雷神召唤彩虹桥从天而降，最后关头他砍掉了灭霸的头颅

那一场战争，夺走了他仅剩的温暖。

 

他用一半神力在奥丁死亡之地锻造了一片空间，建筑了新的阿斯加德。

神生一千五百年，为九界而战，为荣誉而战，为人民而战。

身为奥丁之子，仿佛一切早已安排好，他注定为了九界而活。

 

奥丁在上，诸神在上，我以一千五百年的荣耀换一次私心，就一次，让我自私一次。

 

阿斯加德人民在重创中慢慢走出来，他们齐心协力，为了还活着的人，为了阿斯加德，为了亡者的安心。

 

 

他又用了一半神力与一半的灵魂，又以跛脚断手为代价，从命运女神那，换回了他那调皮任性的弟弟。

瓦坎达的医疗技术很好，他们为他打造了纳米支架，断手能勉强活动，跛的那只脚，谁也没有办法。

没事，还能走路，姿势丑点也没关系。

 

“试试这个，昨天胡椒放多了味道重，今天我少放了些。”Thor把银质的勺子放在Loki左手，把一小碗的汤放在Loki右手。

Loki把碗靠近嘴边，勺了一勺放入口中咽下去，他点了点头，示意好吃。

“还有你喜欢的羊小排，我帮你切好了。”

Loki喝完了汤，放下汤勺后，Thor把叉子放在他手里。他伸手往前摸到了餐盘，再往Thor那边探去，Thor把Loki的手握住放在膝上，轻声道，“对，就是这个。”

Loki点点头，抽出被握住的手捏着餐盘的边缘，Loki拿着叉子寻到肉的位置，插起被Thor切成小块的羊排往嘴里送去。

十几天的时间，他已经可以在黑暗中做一下日常简单的事情了。

他还在熟悉这间屋子，即使Thor把房间布置的简单，可是该有的柜子桌子那些必需品，还是有的。

在一次次撞到柜子，一次次被绊倒后，下一次他会记住那个地方，会绕过去。

他回来了，不过少了些东西，他失去了视力，再也无法阅读喜欢的书籍了，他失去了嗓子，再也无法说出那些伤人的或者动人的话语了……就连他的记忆也模糊的像白纸一样。

Thor也想干脆喂他算了，可Loki不同意的。

 

无论是晚饭还是午饭，吃完饭后Thor都会带着Loki散步，每走一条街，Thor都会给他描述画面。

只要Loki愿意，Thor做任何事情都会把他带在身边。

“你还记得小时候我们经常捉迷藏的草丛吗？摸摸看，我尽力还原了那时候的东西。”

Loki伸出手摸了摸，他一点也想不起来。

『对不起，我不记得了』Loki在Thor手心写下单词，他们的日常沟通就靠这个。

“没关系，不记得也好，你还想再逛逛吗？”

『不用了，我们回去吧』

 

本是午觉时分，复仇者们有了些困难需要Thor。

“Loki，我先出去一下，晚饭前我会回来，你待在家里等我好不好？”

『好。』

Thor摸着Loki的后颈捏了捏，给他盖上被子后赶往复仇者基地。

 

他忘记了很多东西，只记得那个红色披风银色铠甲的人影。

他说他是Thor，他的哥哥。

不应该啊，他好像记得Thor是他的挚爱，难道是记错了？

他努力适应现下的生活，只有适应了才能帮助Thor，他不想当一个没有用的废物。

虽然失去了视力，但他的听力和嗅觉更加灵敏了，总得来说，有Thor的陪伴，一切都不算糟糕。

 

午觉过后的Loki坐在大门门口，他的手边放着一杯水，每过半个小时屋里的电子表就会报时。

距离晚饭时间已经过了一个小时，Thor还没有回来。

他起身站在原地打转，在又一次报时过后没多久，他听到了熟悉的脚步声和顺着风向飘来的血腥味。

Thor连忙跑过去抱起摔倒的Loki，他失去了大部分神力，与一半的灵魂，无法召唤彩虹桥也无法靠暴风战斧飞行了。

【你是不是受伤了？疼不疼？伤在哪里？】洛基在Thor身上摸索，想找到血腥味的来源。他忘记了他发不出声音……

即使听不到，看着口型Thor也猜出了个大概。

“是敌人的血，我没有受伤，你呢？有没有摔疼？”

Loki摇了摇头，凭着感觉抱住了Thor。

“等久了吧？我给你买了你爱吃的甜点和布丁，不许生气哦。”

Loki点点头。

 

由于刚刚他太着急，一不小心踩空了门口的两层阶梯，摔了下来。

破了一些皮，黑青了膝盖。

自从Thor把Loki换回来，两个人的身体自愈能力大不如前。

“以后不许那么冲动，你受伤我会心疼。”Thor给Loki的膝盖和手肘上药，心疼极了。

Loki等Thor给他上完药后在他手心写上，『对不起，下次不会了。』

“那今天我喂你吃饭好不好？”

『嗯。』

 

 

『哥哥，你可以亲亲我吗？』

晚上十一点半，刚躺下的Loki问Thor。

Thor亲了一下Loki的脸。

『不是这里，是……』Loki指了指自己的嘴唇，『这里。』

Thor挑起Loki的下巴，给了Loki一个吻。

『晚安，哥哥。』

“晚安。”

 

Loki命人打听阿斯加德人对新阿斯加德的看法，从而在Thor遇到棘手的公务事给他出注意。

关于外交的事情Loki会和瓦尔基里沟通，可以适当的和一些国家合作，类似于瓦坎达这种无恶意，与世无争的国家。

日子相安无事过了几个月，因为身体原因Loki也没离开过阿斯加德。

直到那一天。

Morgan Stark诞生后的一个月，Tony Stark邀请了熟悉的朋友们到他的小木屋庆祝。

Thor把Loki也带过去了，这也是复仇者们第一次见到无害的Loki。

如果不是那无聚焦的眼睛和不说话的嘴巴，他们会以为Loki还是那个Loki。

“要抱抱我女儿吗？她特别可爱。”Tony搂着Pepper，Pepper怀里抱着Morgan。

没人敢抱，太小了，小到一用力就能捏碎一样。

 

他们在聊天，Thor陪着Loki，时不时被问到才会回话。

“不介意我坐这里吧？”Natasha坐在Loki旁边。

Loki摇摇头。

“I am Natasha Romanov。”

Loki拿出小本子写下自己的名字。

“有兴趣聊聊吗？我们好几年没见了。”

是啊，上一次见面还是敌对关系呢。

『我不记得你了。』

“我也忘记过所有人，所有事。”

Loki笑了一下，『我们以前肯定不是朋友。』

“嗯，我们是敌人。”

Thor把食指放在嘴上，示意Natasha别说了。

『我也觉得我不是好人，可他什么都不肯跟我说。』

“你要真想知道，他会告诉你的。”

『我也不是很想知道。』

“既然是这样，愿意和我去走一走吗？”

『当然。』

 

Natasha拉着Loki出去后，Tony一屁股坐在了Thor旁边。

“照顾他很不方便吧？”

“能照顾他，是我的荣幸。”Thor和Tony碰了个杯，干了那杯酒。

“阿斯加德还好吗？”

“都挺好的。”

“需要帮助可以来找我，当然也不是没有条件的。”

“谢谢，目前一切发展的都挺好。”Thor对上Tony的眼睛，有些无奈，“一切都好，就是很心疼他，如果以前对他好一点就好了。”

Tony也有那么一点点理解Thor，他也希望以前能对父亲好一点。

“以后对他好就行了，他可只有你了。”

“我会的。”

 

告别完复仇者们后，Thor和Loki坐着飞机回阿斯加德。

“Nat和你说什么了？’

『什么都没有』

“Loki，你讨厌Nat吗？”

『我很喜欢她。』

天公不作美，好不容易出门一趟，回来的时候竟然下雨了。

Thor在浴缸里放满热水，试过温度适中后冲Loki说了句，“你先洗澡，衣服我放在架子上了。”

Loki摸到了Thor的手，在他手上写着，“一起洗，可以吗？”

“为什么？”

『或许我能给你留下一个孩子，哥哥。』Loki一字一词的写着。

“你怎么会这么想？”Thor诧异至极，Loki怎么会想这些？

『我想……我想给你生一个孩子。』如果我不在了，起码我们的孩子还会在你身边。

“Loki，我不能这样做。”

『你在嫌弃我吗？』

“没有，不是，我不会嫌弃你。”

『那就给我吧，Bro。』

Loki把身上的衣服脱光，走上前去抱住Thor。

 

那天美好又疯狂的一夜在Thor脑海里久久不能平复，这些天也是，Loki每天晚上都会跟他做那件事，他为什么一定要有个孩子？

起初，Loki只是想要个孩子，而当第一夜过后醒来，他的脑子里好像被打开了一道口子，尘封的记忆时不时会浮现，每当他和Thor发生关系醒来之后，那些记忆便会越来越清晰。

又一年过去了，Loki没有怀上Thor的孩子，但是他的记忆回来了。

他没有告诉Thor。

 

“今天我不睡午觉了，得出去一趟，在家等我回来。”

『好。』

Thor蜻蜓点水般在Loki唇上吻了一下，Loki报以一个微笑。

他经常一个人睡午觉，自从恢复记忆以来，他记得那些魔法咒语却使用不了魔法，应该他失去了所有灵力吧。

 

他习惯坐在门口等Thor，这样Thor回来时能第一时间就看到他。

最近眼睛酸痒得很，不知道是不是感染了什么细菌。

Loki用手搓着眼睛，搓着搓着，他看见了光……

他张开双手在面前晃了晃，很模糊，但他能看到了。

“啊……”他按着脖子尝试着说话，发出来的声音很小，但好歹能发声了。

他看得见了，也能说话了，Thor，Thor知道了一定会很开心的。

 

远处有个人手里拿着什么一瘸一拐地走过来，他看不清那个人的脸，但他知道那个是Thor。

他听了无数遍哥哥行走时的声音，一边沉一边轻，他是第一次见到Thor跛脚走路的样子，即使气势不减也无法掩饰他的腿。

Loki再也忍不住地跑过去紧紧拥住Thor。

“Loki？你能看见了？”

“我还能说话了。”

Loki声音小小的，Thor却听的无比清楚，他用尽全身力气抱住Loki，似乎想把Loki按进身体里。

“我这次没有骗你，太阳真的重新照耀了我们。”

阳光照射下来的光线把他们的影子拉得很长，他们将是彼此心里最重要的存在。

“是你照耀了我……”


	2. 为了你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当一个法师念错咒语后，一切都会发生变化。
> 
> 洛基用尽最后一丝灵力念出咒语，他希望索尔能带着剩余的阿斯加德人民躲过灭霸的攻击，安全的活下来。结果念错了一个符文，他扭转了时间，一切都回到了七年前。
> 
> 由于他提到的名字里只有索尔，所以这七年里发生的事情只有索尔记得……

身体被重击的疼痛使他脑子有点混乱，浓浓的烟火味告诉他现在处于战场中。索尔睁开眼睛却被火辣辣的太阳刺到了。

 

【这是哪里？】

【Loki呢？灭霸呢？人民们呢？】

 

索尔伸手挡了挡阳光，侧头看到了他的朋友们。

 

【范达尔？霍根？希芙？沃斯塔格？】

【他们不是死了吗？】

 

这场面熟悉极了，索尔下意识摸了摸自己的头发和眼睛，支起身子回头他就看到了简。

前方是毁灭者……

这是他被放逐时的场景，是洛基派毁灭者来杀他的场景。

【Loki，他还活着，他还活着！】

意识到这一点的索尔站了起来，他走向毁灭者，记忆力洛基正透过毁灭者观察他。

“Loki，我什么都不要，什么都没有你重要，你要什么全都拿去。”

“Loki，你的魔法是九界最厉害的，我一直很羡慕你，它们从来都不是小把戏，它们是最厉害的。”

“Loki，我爱你！平起平坐的方式只有你嫁给我，或者我嫁给你！”

此时的正牌女友简·福斯特受到了打击，而希芙和三勇士也觉得索尔这是被打傻了。

“Thor！他想杀了你，你怎么回事？”希芙不满的冲着索尔说。

索尔权当没听见，他料想此时洛基已经去奥丁的寝宫了，接下来他会去炸约顿海姆。

他现在该回去，然后阻止洛基，阻止他做错事情，然后顺着他的脾气好好和他解释。

索尔回头走向简，想起现在简还是他的女朋友，他们得先分手。

“简，很抱歉，趁我们之间还没有什么感情就分手吧，我爱我的弟弟，我要回去和他结婚。”

简给了索尔一巴掌，索尔不恼，只是满怀歉意。

“抱歉，我不能在这里留太久，我弟弟他因为我和你在一起正在闹脾气，等我和他解决完矛盾我再和你解释。”

一天之内受到太多打击的简和黛西，艾瑞克有点接受不过来，先是真的有神话中的人物出现，然后是见证皇室斗争，最后居然争夺王位的兄弟他们之间存在爱情……

已经觉醒神力的索尔轻轻松松就把妙而尼尔召唤了回来，红色披风，银色铠甲，熟悉的一身战装让索尔找回了一点曾经的样子。

 

“我发誓，母亲，他们会为今天的事情付出代价！”刚击杀亲生父亲的洛基正义凛然的与养母对视着，宣誓着他即将到来的疯狂。

“Loki！”

索尔忽然的出现让洛基感到惊慌，弗丽嘉因为长子的归来而开心，她快步走过去与索尔相拥。

【Mom……】

索尔心里揪成一团，母亲还在，父亲还在，洛基也还在，不管他是因为什么回到了曾经，他发誓他觉得不允许事情再一次发生。

洛基心里慌极了，即使手持着比妙而尼尔更具有威力的冈格尼尔，他还是一步步后退，尽量离索尔远一点。

【为什么你要回来，为什么你总要破坏我的好事，为什么！为什么总是这样！】

洛基心里在喧嚣，身体在后退，他知道的，索尔一定会把他做的事情说出来。

虽然他不在乎，但是，弗丽嘉还在，他不想让弗丽嘉知道他的内心有多肮脏。

洛基心虚的往后退，索尔摇摇头放下手中的妙而尼尔，就站在原地，不靠近洛基。

“我很想你，无时无刻。”

事情发展的不对，洛基略带疑惑得皱起眉头。

“Mom，我有些话想单独和洛基说。”

“当然，别吵到你们的父亲。”弗丽嘉离开时顺带关上了门。

 

洛基想离开这里去彩虹桥使用冬棺炸毁约顿海姆，就在他转身那刻，他听到索尔说，“你先听我说完，听我说完如果你还想炸毁约顿海姆，我帮你。”

“我没有理由听你废话！”尽管惊讶于索尔知道他的目标，那又如何，他能奈他何？

“我爱你。”

洛基顿住脚步，微微侧头，“你爱那个中庭蝼蚁。”

提起这个就来气，洛基再也忍不了的准备拿冈格尼尔攻击索尔，索尔比他快一步，他用妙而尼尔压住了洛基。

曾经他无数次的想洛基听话一点，别那么任性，现在他只想洛基一直任性傲慢下去。

“他能听到，你使个魔法屏蔽一下吧。”索尔指了指奥丁。

被锤子压住的洛基无声的叹了口气，那就勉为其难听索尔废话吧。

 

洛基在他和索尔周围使了个魔法，两人被光圈围住，他们讲的话做的事情外面都看不见听不到。

洛基被锤子压在地上，索尔也就躺在了洛基旁边，洛基翻了个大大的白眼。

“我经历了很多，我发现我最爱那个是你，我很后悔这么迟才告诉你。”

“你是不是把脑子掉在中庭了？oh，抱歉，我忘记了你没有脑子。”

还是那样的，开口不是讽刺就是嘲笑，格外亲切。

“是我抱歉。抱歉这些年忽视了你，抱歉嘲笑你的努力，抱歉让你感觉到不公平。”索尔撩拨着洛基的发丝，抚平洛基紧皱的眉，“我知道你不想当王，我知道你嫉妒我，但你比任何人都要爱我，你不说，可我就是知道。”

“我想要这个位置，但对手是你，它能让你开心，我也就不要了。”

“病床上是我们的父亲，你不用反驳我，听我说完。”索尔捂住洛基的嘴，他好不容易想好的措词可不能被打断。“他一直都爱着我们，只是方式不同，其实我们还有个姐姐被他关在了冥界，你也别想着和她联盟，她会杀了我的。所以你不用管父亲的想法，相信母亲就好。”

“你不是怪物，我们只是种族不同而已。你是霜巨人，你也是阿斯加德的王子。我们都爱着阿斯加德，我们曾共同守护着它，我们曾在这里度过千年愉快的日子。”

索尔松开手，他不去看洛基此时的神情，他只是去弥补一些过错。

软软的触感落在他唇上，洛基想索尔一定是被巨狼吃掉了脑子。

“如果那天吻了你，或许就不会发生将来的事情了。”索尔只是稍微碰了一下洛基，他也不知道是怎么了，眼里的东西掉在了洛基脸上。

滚烫的泪滴落在他的脸上，无论是刚刚那些话还是这个吻，这滴泪都足以让他为他心软。

事实上他心软了，他伸手擦掉了索尔的泪，手也抚上索尔的脸。

“爱哭鬼。”

 

索尔把洛基的头盔摘下，把妙而尼尔拿走，他拉着洛基起身后把头埋进了洛基的侧颈。

闻着熟悉的味道，好安心，他护了一千多年的脖子还好端端的，白白的香香的，留下一点东西吧，就现在。

【他是傻了吗？】

他也不想推开这个有些不正常的人，这样的感觉还不赖，不过奥丁看见会被气死的吧。

“Loki我们结婚吧，无论你是王，还是我是，这都是平起平坐的唯一方式，我会对你好的，都听你的，腰你随便捅，王位你随便坐，闯祸也没关系，我担着。只要你别挑起战争，我什么都听你的。”

“我要是挑起战争了呢？”

“你不会的，你喜欢的是恶作剧，不是打打杀杀。”

“你敢对着奥丁把这话再说一遍吗？”

洛基收回魔法，索尔走到奥丁床边把刚刚和洛基说的话当着他病床上的老父亲又说了一遍。

“父亲，不回答我就当你答应了。”

“他只能听到，说不了话。”

“不，他已经醒了，我们回闪电宫吧，有什么事情明天再说。”

奥丁醒了，他也都听到了……不知道死在一旁的劳菲能不能瞑目，反正他现在感觉很不好。

 

 

这一晚洛基睡得很不踏实，他被索尔紧紧圈在怀里，而且他哥还在梦里念叨他的名字。

他怎么从来没发现索尔还有这种心思？

【诡计之神你来当吧，你比我还会骗人。】

洛基当然没有轻信索尔，他一度认为那天发生的事情是索尔骗他到心软导致的。这几天他都在找索尔谎言的破绽，他不信这个世界上还有人比他更会说谎。

索尔掏心掏肺地对待洛基，晚上赖在火焰宫不肯走，白天一定有两个小时待在弗丽嘉身边，用一种奇怪的眼神看着他母亲。

 

索尔第一件事情是稳住洛基，第二件事情就是保护弗丽嘉。

这件事情还是比较简单的，把以太取出交给收藏家，加固阿斯加德的防卫措施就好。

棘手的是第三件事。

为了这件事情，他在祭台跪了三天。

洛基不明白，不明白索尔为什么非要歼灭一群乌合之众，为此惹恼了奥丁不说，还被奥丁罚跪。

两边膝盖都黑青了，看着都疼。

“你怎么就不能聪明一点？”给索尔上药那人有些不满。

“这是明智之举，就算是借兵，我也要杀了那群人。”

“他们怎么惹你了？”

【杀了我最重要的人，屠了我们一半的子民。】

心里想的事情不能告诉他，他根本不知道自己为什么会回到现在，他只知道Thanos必须死……

索尔摸上洛基的脖子，口鼻埋在洛基颈处闻着洛基的味道。

被Malekith杀死的母亲，老死的父亲，诸神黄昏，Thanos爪牙杀死的一半人民，被刺穿心脏的海姆达尔，被灭霸掐断脖子的弟弟……

记忆如同潮水般涌上脑子里，短短七年，他慢慢的失去了所有，而现在，他可以阻止这一切。

为什么索尔去了一趟中庭后像变了一个人他不知道，为什么回来之后总缠着他，总用奇怪的眼神看他和母亲他不知道，索尔瞒了他很多东西……

脖子被温热的液体打湿，洛基不该这么办才好，他的哥哥，他的对手，正在流着泪亲吻他的脖子。

索尔没有回答他的问题，他也不再追问，他总有办法知道的。

 

 

“说出歼灭他们的理由，阿斯加德的战士不会因为你的私欲而牺牲。”奥丁坐在王座上，俯视跪在下面索尔。

“因为他会收集无限宝石，然后让宇宙中一般生命消失，为了阿斯加德，我们必须战斗。”

“荒谬！”

“Father，你不同意也没关系，我可以召集我的战士们。”

索尔对奥丁施了个礼，然后离开了大殿。

 

阿斯加德的王子在九界发起了一场起义，以多年在外征战的经历，不少人都对索尔有着良好的印象，也有不少亡命之徒加入了这场以守护为名的起义。

连续一个月的组织，索尔拥有了一支人数很多，但装备很差的军队。

尼达维是个造武器的好地方。

索尔去那锻造了暴风战斧，顺便把那里的武器全都搜刮了。

在此阶段，索尔没有回过一次阿斯加德，奥丁默认他的行为并不是支持他，而是想让他后悔。

弗丽嘉和索尔有联系，她的幻象会去找索尔。

洛基没有陪索尔一起去是因为索尔走之前交代弗丽嘉一定要让洛基留在阿斯加德。

临战前一晚，索尔从飞船上溜回了阿斯加德。

他并不是来道别的，他是来禁锢洛基的。

这个月他和华纳的法师学了禁锢魔法，只学会皮毛而已，不过加上他的神力，让洛基安分待上十天半个月还是没问题的。为了避免意外，索尔还用妙而尼尔压住了洛基。

躺在床上被完全禁锢住的洛基死死盯着索尔离开的背影。

 

 

Thanos有黑曜五将，有先锋卫和齐塔瑞军团。

索尔的队伍里有来自华纳的法师与乌木侯抗衡，齐塔瑞军团是克隆人，只要摧毁母舰齐塔瑞人就动不了了。

已被消耗完所有资源的泰坦星上爆发了一场历史上最大的战争。

要打倒他们不是一件简单的事情，齐塔瑞母舰太多，而有能力摧母舰的只有索尔一人。

打了整整一天，在众多牵制下，索尔也就摧毁了几十母舰而已。

洛基被彩虹桥传送到泰坦星，他拿着远古冬棺把一些人都冰封住，起义军借此机会砸碎冰块就好。

“你快回去，这不是你该来的地方！”

“你就不能用点脑子吗？”

“Loki，这不是你该来的地方，你赶紧回去。”

索尔担心得要命，他现在只要同时看到Thanos和洛基就会害怕。

蓝色的洛基即使翻白眼也是红色的眼瞳，他真的要被索尔气死了。

“带着你的人离开这里，我有办法对付他们。”

“你没有办法。”

“你让你的人离开这里，你拖住他们，我会用冬棺催发彩虹桥的能量毁了这颗星球和这里的所有人，你在彩虹桥到达时赶紧跑，听到没有。”

洛基按捺着脾气和索尔说他的计划，见识过洛基怎么摧毁约顿海姆的索尔点了点头。

泰坦星上没有居民，也是一个濒死的星球，迟早都会因为黑洞而爆炸在宇宙之中。

索尔用暴风战斧召唤彩虹桥把洛基送了回去，接下来他就要把他的人全都送走。

Thanos见此行径以为索尔怕了，要投降了，直追索尔不放，这也顺了索尔的意思。

飞船已经离开了泰坦星的范围，齐塔瑞飞船追了出去。Thanos正在对付索尔。

索尔有意放水，偶尔的示弱延长了对峙的时间，当飞船离开泰坦，彩虹桥的能量也随之而来。

寒冰从能量中心往四处蔓延，所到之处的寒冰侵蚀着泰坦星上的所有。

Thanos的胸口被暴风战斧砍出一道大口子，索尔把斧子往Thanos心脏上压去。

“我说过，你会为此付出代价。”

“我根本不认识你。”

“你没机会认识。”

从胸口抽出斧子，往他的头部砍去。腥臭的血液溅潵到索尔上半身……

追出去的齐塔瑞军团因母舰被毁也在太空中被撕裂，索尔把剩下的起义军带回了阿斯加德。

论一个军团里不一定要有法师，但一定要有个军师的作用。

站在彩虹桥里的洛基一脸冷漠，他什么都不管就在索尔腰上捅了两刀。

 

什么是真正的禁锢，索尔在洛基放奥丁出来时得到了体会。

不以神力压制却能让众神之父在禁锢魔法中无法挣脱。

“你怎么做到的？”

“你以为谁都像你？”洛基真是的越看索尔越生气，早说战场在濒死的星球还用得着什么起义军，直接把人引到那里炸了就好，蠢死了。“在他的意识中施展幻象，再以禁锢魔法压制，我能困他好几年。”

索尔和洛基在门外透过门缝看里面的奥丁弗丽嘉。

“妙而尼尔压着你，你怎么出来的？”

“你没有想过我几天不出门，母亲会来找我吗？她见我被压着就去找了奥丁。”索尔走后不久，洛基就摆脱了索尔的魔法，但是妙而尼尔压着他让他哪里都去不了，索尔走后第三天， 弗丽嘉就来找他了。

“听着，你还瞒了我什么现在告诉我。”洛基把匕首放在索尔脖子上。

“没有了，都告诉你了。”

“你又骗我。”

洛基往索尔肩膀上刺了一刀，扔了匕首往火焰宫方向离去。

索尔不疼，Thanos死了，只要压制住海拉，一切就能重新改写。

 

索尔和奥丁说，让他压制海拉。

奥丁不知索尔从何得知海拉的事情，但索尔觉醒了真正的力量，他能顶替他压制海拉。

奥丁同意了，他们去往祭台完成了契约，索尔接替奥丁压制海拉。

索尔把剩下愿意留在阿斯加德的起义军收进了阿斯加德军队，为了这场战事牺牲的起义军索尔在阿斯加德给他们建了墓碑。

阿斯加德的事情办完后，索尔去地球和简解释清楚，简表示理解，顺路去萨卡星把颓废的瓦尔基里待会阿斯加德。

为了以防万一，索尔雇了一帮星际海盗帮他寻找与阿斯加德差不多的新星，以防哪天海拉冲破了封印，即使毁了阿斯加德，他们也还有家。

索尔是在哄洛基没哄好之后才去干的这些事情，然后洛基借海姆达尔的眼睛看到了索尔的所作所为更气了。

 

这一气，洛基单方面和索尔冷战了八年。

八年里，洛基没和索尔说过一句话。

即使索尔搬进了火焰宫，即使晚上他靠着索尔入睡，他也没和索尔说话。

 

训练完战士后，索尔被火焰宫侍女告知洛基去了弗丽嘉那里。

洛基和弗丽嘉都捧着一本书。

“Mom, Loki。”索尔换了一套干净的衣服才来的水晶宫。

弗丽嘉给了索尔一个拥抱，洛基看都没看索尔。

“你们在看什么？”

“研究符文，今天这么快就训练完了？”弗丽嘉去给索尔倒水，索尔拿起弗丽嘉刚刚看的书。

“这符文怎么是一样的？”索尔对比两个魔法的符文，发现它们是一样的。

“它们不是一样的，心愿的三阶末与四阶初相连，时间的三阶末与四阶初是分开的。”

“为什么要研究这个？”

“这一天天的不找点事情做会很无聊的。”弗丽嘉把水交给索尔，把书拿回手里。

“那学会这个能干嘛？”

“一个能应你心愿达成，一个能改变时间轨迹。”

“那学会心愿不就行了，然后许愿改变时间。”

“魔法不是这么用的，时间不是随随便便能改变的。而且这两个魔法会反噬法师的身体，很少有人会这么干。”

洛基用轻蔑嘲讽的眼神看了一眼索尔。

索尔想起了什么……

“母亲，如果一个人学会了时间，他让一个人回到了过去，那么回到过去的人能不能告诉过去的人他的事情？”

“嗯……”弗丽嘉合上书本思考了一下，“理论上是可以，索尔，你什么时候对魔法这么感兴趣了？”

“就是有些好奇。”

 

阿斯加德从不下雪，即使是冬天，也只是变冷而已。

索尔就像人形火炉一样暖着洛基，这几年他和洛基说过很多话，却没一句是洛基想听的那句。

他知道他想听什么。

洛基微凉的背隔着衣物贴在索尔的胸膛上，索尔的下巴垫在洛基的肩膀上。

“我是从未来回来的，被你送回来的。”索尔打算把事情告诉洛基，再瞒下去就要打破他们的冷战记录了。

那是几百年前，他们双方的冷战，谁也不理谁，二十年。

洛基没给任何反应，仿佛就像索尔又在说谎哄他一样。

“那时候发生的事情很糟糕，母亲被杀死了，父亲也死了，阿斯加德也灭亡了。你还记得几年前你问我Thanos哪里惹到我了吗？你死在了他的手里，他杀了一半的阿斯加德人民。”索尔把洛基抱得更紧了些，“所以我回来之后就在阻止这些事情，我不知道为什么我会回来，我不敢告诉你，不敢告诉任何人。我怕我说出来之后我就会回到灭亡时的场景，我不能眼睁睁看着你们再一次死在我面前。”

“我宁愿你不和我说话，我也不想在不确定的时候告诉你真相。”

洛基还是没给索尔任何反应，房间里静得能听到心跳声。

“我本来想再过13年的。”洛基一个转身就贴在了索尔怀里。

 

 

诸神黄昏没来，诸神皇婚来了。

Thor Odinson表示，一切重来后最开心的就是改变了悲剧，以及上弟弟。


	3. 医生锤X杀手基

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基比锤大四岁

末：

 

当他们育有三个孩子时，已经在一起十年了。

偶尔回想起那年夏天的初次见面与多年后冬日的重逢，一切好似上帝编排好一般，又像是命中注定一般。

没有兜兜转转，只那一眼，便确定是你。

 

始：

 

落地窗忽然被推开从外面闯进来一个人，他带着面具，让人看不清他的脸，暴露在空气中那双满是杀意的眼睛与空气中的血腥味让屋内的主人心里一惊。

他被不知道什么型号的手枪指着，开没开保险他不知道，他知道的是枪里一定有子弹。

被枪指着的人双手举起示意自己不惧攻击性，拿枪的人走近他，拿出软绳把他绑在凳子上，末了还撕下被角堵住他的嘴。

把门反锁上，拿枪的人才收起武器，开始往屋子里翻找什么东西。

被绑着的人才注意到绑他的人腹部在流血，血迹从捂着肚子的手滴落在白色大理石纹的瓷砖上，红色的血迹实在太刺眼了。

那人只在他衣柜里翻出来两条白衬衫后便往浴室走去，他听到一两声闷哼，是那种极力忍耐却扛不住才发生的声音。

那人从浴室出来后晕倒在了他的电脑桌旁。

 

Loki醒来时发现自己躺在床上，一边上还有个男人在看着他，出于本能他扼住了男人的喉咙，大幅度的动作撕开腹部与腰部的伤口，他敢保证血迹已经开始往外冒了。

“我不会伤害你，不然我早就趁你晕到时报警了。”男人抓住他的手，这个人的腕力比他大太多，加上现在受了伤，他根本掐不死这个人。

Loki松开了手，准备离开这个地方，但是男人按住了他。

“现在是夜警巡逻的时间，你现在出去会被抓的。”

Loki望了望窗上上的缝隙，还是晚上，他应该没晕多久。眼下的身体状况确实连普通的巡警都躲不过，他得先处理好伤口。

“我受伤了，需要药物与绷带。”

Thor出于礼貌，并没有摘下Loki的面具，从眼睛周围的皮肤状态能看出这个人是年轻人。声音也好听。

Thor出去了两分钟，然后抱着一个医药箱进来了。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

Loki没回答，只是翻找了一下医药箱，里面并没有他即刻需要的东西。

“你们都不准备抑制剂吗？”

“额……我们家不需要这个，我母亲有我父亲，我和我姐姐都是Alpha，所以我们不用准备这些。如果你需要的话，我可以去帮你买，我家楼下就有药店。”

“最好不过了。”

 

Thor出去后，Loki把裤子和上衣都脱了，他的腰腹，背部，腿部，手臂，都有伤。

后背是一道刀伤，大约有十五厘米长，腿部有擦伤和刀伤，腰上是贯穿伤。

从腿部开始消毒，上药。普通家庭里不会备用专业枪伤刀伤的药品，所以那医药箱里只有摔倒后掉皮用的药水，被水果刀切刀小手指用的药粉，仅此而已。

治愈效果太缓慢，不过有总比没有好。

他需要缝针，不过眼下的情况不太可能，还好这家人备用的创可贴是缝合性创可贴。

 

Loki在对着镜子给后背上药时，Thor回来了。

“需要帮忙吗？”这是他第二次问。

“不用，把抑制剂给我，离我远点。”Loki已经把腿上的伤口处理好穿上了裤子，只是腰上的伤口处理起来有些困难。

抑制剂给他之后，Thor自觉的离他远了一点。床上那人把针管插进血管里注射抑制剂，那动作熟悉的像是天生就会一样。

Loki扭着身子终于是给自己上完了药，不过创可贴他怎么也没贴上去。

Thor想帮他，所以往前走了两步，结果又被拿枪指着了。

“我帮你，如果你不想继续疼下去。”

“我不想一个Alpha离我的腺体太近。”

“我甚至闻不出你信息素的味道，你怕什么？”

此话有道理……

 

他错了，他不是闻不到这人的信息素，他一直都闻着，只是这人的信息素太特别……

是血的味道。

 

Thor帮Loki把后背的伤口粘好，洛基准备把他那沾血的衣服继续穿上。

“要不你先穿我的衣服，你这件衣服血气太重了。”

“嗯。”

 

Thor闻到越来越浓的血腥味，还带着一点罂粟花的味道。

Loki也不知道怎么回事，他已经打完了一盒抑制剂，但他还是发……情了。

他以为是抑制剂过期了准备让Thor再去买没过期的，可他仔细看完说明书后，上面写着，八个小时内不能同时和其他药物一起用，不然会产生反效果。

在这间充满Alpha信息素和有个活着的Alpha在房间里，对处于这种情况的Omega那是致命的本能渴望。

 

Loki Laufeyson是个杀手，只要给他钱，他谁都杀。

前几天有个男人让他杀个人，一百万美金，他接了。人是杀了，钱也到手了，他也差点被杀死了。

原因就是这该死的发……情期来了。

凭着与本能对抗的自制力好不容易清理完那些人，正要找个地方躲过下一批追击者时，他却进了一个Alpha的家里……

这Alpha可能脑子少根筋什么的，没报警还帮他，如果不是用错了药，他说不定会留下一笔钱作为报答。

他很爱惜身体，平时绝对不会用高效抑制剂压制发情，这样太伤身体。他算准了上一次发情刚过才接的活，计失一筹啊。

 

Thor对这个血腥味信息素的Omega没有那种冲动……Alpha喜欢甜甜的，好闻的Omega信息素，他也不例外。

 

“夜警走了吗？”

“已经寻过了这条街道，他们往北边走了。”

“帮我个忙。”

“什么？”

“给我做个临时标记。”

“不行，我不是那种随随便便的人。”

Loki拿枪指着Thor，当着Thor的面打开了保险。

“吃亏的是我，你敢拒绝我就开枪。”

 

 

Thor醒来时后颈疼得厉害，他最后的记忆就是咬破那人的腺体后不久，他就被打晕了。

那人已经走了，如果不是地上那件带血的衣服和乱糟糟的房间，一切就会像梦一样。

“有机会再报答你。”

这是那人给他留下的纸条。

奥丁和弗丽嘉去旅游了，海拉还没放假，只有Thor自己在家。收拾完屋子，洗了个澡后，托尔开始手洗那间血腥的黑色衣服。

【水都变红了，这人得流了多少血啊。】

不禁回忆起那人信息素的味道，他发誓那味道没有Alpha喜欢，就感觉在喝血一样。

 

他也不知道怎么回事，大学选专业的时候，他居然想当一个外科医生。

 

终：

 

无论过了多少年，初见时那双充满杀意的绿眼睛和血腥味，他都不会认错。

即使现在他眼神柔和的像水一样，即使他的信息素淡到不仔细就闻不出来。

“不知晚会结束后，能不能请你喝一杯？”

“怎么，这里的酒少了？”

“嗯。”

Loki只觉得眼前这人有些眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过他。无聊的晚会让他烦躁，这时候出去喝一杯感觉还不赖。

 

 

Thor把Loki带到了一家清吧里，这里的环境还算安静，只有两三桌客人。

他们坐在吧台那边，方便对酒保说他们需要喝什么酒。

“我是Thor，你呢？”Thor和Loki碰了个杯，问道。

“Loki。”

 

Loki……Loki……

 

Thor心里把这个名字念了好几遍。

他想了七年的人，今天见到了全貌，知道了名字，还在一起喝了酒。

是啊，他怎么也想不到自己会爱上一个可能是通缉犯的男人，不仅没见过他的脸，甚至不知道他的名字，就这样想了他七年。

当他交了第一个女朋友，女Omega时不时散发着甜甜的信息素让他格外想念那晚的血腥味。

有了那种意识开始，他逃避过，最后也屈服了。

面临毕业时，他的老师问他为什么选择学医。

他说，有一天他遇到了一个人受了伤，他除了简单地包扎什么都不会。那时候他就想，如果他是医生，他就可以不用那么疼了。

老师夸他心怀大爱，然而事实并非如此。

 

“你几岁了？”

“你要约我吗？”Loki稍稍眯眼看着Thor，有些不屑。

“没有，不是，你误会了。我就是想和你交个朋友……”

“嗯哼。”这也不怪Loki乱想，Alpha约一个Omega去喝酒，还问了些私人问题，这很难令人不乱想。

“可以吗？”

“什么？”

“和我当朋友，可以吗？”

 

 

Thor不知道为什么当年连巡警都害怕的人，现在居然在警察局上班。

不过这也说明他不是犯罪分子。

 

“你男朋友？还不错嘛，什么时候介绍给我们认识？”Loki的同事和Loki一起下的班，这个星期每一天他都看见那个人来接Loki下班。

“普通朋友，就我这样的，谁会喜欢我啊。”

“嘿，这话不对，你才来一年，职位就跳了三级，你的能力我们全都看在眼里的。长得就更不用说了，有眼睛的人都知道你好看。”

“那你们怎么不和我在一起。”

“……还不是因为打不过你。”同事拍了拍Loki的肩膀，对Thor吹了下口哨，“我走了。”

“嗯。”

 

“今天有点冷，怎么不穿多一点？”

“我穿了。”

默默把空调再调高一点的索尔。

“一起吃饭吗？”

“Thor，我的车是不是你扎的车胎。”

“是啊。”

“为什么？”

“因为这样我才能找借口送你回家。”

“……你是不有病？”

“没有，我只是想送你回家，然后和你说说话，最好能一起吃个饭。”

“……”

 

Loki是在赚够钱的时候打算改行的，因为他最后接的活是帮警察局局长干的，那个局长知道他想洗白，就把他收进警局了。

日子过得还不错，不会受很严重的伤，虽然工资不高，但他一个人花起来是足够的。

而这一切都是从遇到Thor后开始改变，第一眼看他确实想不起来，闻到他信息素的时候就记起来……

反正他的平静生活就被Thor破坏了。

 

 

他问当初为什么不报警。

那人说，【因为你没有第一时间杀了我。】

Thor当时的确是这样想的。

 

追了三个月后，Thor终于成功了。

 

“你还留着这个？”Thor把Loki带回了他们第一次见面的地方，Thor家里的卧室。

Loki在Thor衣柜最显眼的地方看到了他的衣服。

“你想好怎么报答我了吗？”Thor把那张纸条递给了Loki。

他用心保管这张字条，纸边有些泛黄了，但是字迹清晰如初。

 

他们在第一次临时标记的地方完成了第一个彻底标记，第一个结。

 

一周年时他们结了婚，然后在一个只有他们的教堂里，穿着他们重逢那天的礼服，举行了婚礼。

他们对着彼此宣誓，没有人作见证。

可那又何妨，他们的感情将会见证他们的誓言。

 

 

Loki Laufeyson没有想过一次意外会给他一个家，给他一个爱人。

Thor Odinson没有想过在赶作业的一天晚上，能遇到和他共度余生，相爱相守的那个人。

 

完.


	4. 神灯人鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人设大概就是，不谙世事蠢萌人鱼锤&看透世界成熟作家基
> 
>  
> 
> （就是那个搓三下就出现的神灯，能实现愿望的那种）
> 
> （颜文字大概就是锤哥当时的表情？）

洛基是无意获得这个茶壶状的油灯的。

那天他上街逛，无聊嘛，顺手就买了一堆东西，买的时候还没觉得有什么奇怪的，等他拿回家，这茶壶的盖子就开始自燃，怎么都弄不灭。

把灯拿回卧室的洛基鬼使神差的搓了灯边两下，什么反应都没有，他也就扔在一旁当小夜灯了。

奇怪的事情就是在他睡着后发生的。

 

他被拍醒，然后眼前这个不知道是人还是鱼的生物正对着他傻笑。

他的周围是一团水，无视地心吸引力的水悬浮在空中，水里泡着的是蓝色渐变的鱼尾，浅蓝鱼身延伸到墨蓝鱼尾，尾翼处已近黑色。

“你是谁？”

“我是呈你召唤而来的使者，我可以实现你的三个愿望✪ω✪”

“……”

洛基看向放在花瓶旁的灯，原本暖黄色的光变成了赤红色。

金钱，名利，自由他都有，只可惜在家庭上有些不美满。

他是个孤儿，没有过家庭的温暖。

“我想要一个美满幸福，能让我心里感到温暖的家。”

“好的Loki，你将会得到一个幸福美满的家庭。”人鱼用鱼尾把水往洛基那边扫，洛基正准备用被子挡住水，但那水就像空气一样透明不见。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“因为是你召唤的我，这是契约。”

“那你叫什么？”洛基不想知道那些契约不契约的，他想知道他的愿望能不能实现而已。

“我叫Thor。那么Loki，你还有两个愿望。”

“暂时想不到，等我想到再跟你说。”

“好的，那么晚安，Loki。”

 

“你不能回到灯里吗？”被盯着的洛基睡不着，他不喜欢别人看着他睡觉。

“不能，出来后不完成宿主的愿望我是不能进去的。”

“那你能不能离我远点，或者别看着我。”

“当然可以ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง”

 

洛基是一名二十七岁散文作家，有灵感时他会出一本悲情小说。

他没有写过完美的结局，全部都是悲剧结尾。

他的脑洞很大，很新奇，观众们即使哭着也会看他的书。

也因为脑洞足够大，所以他很好的接受了索尔。

他喜欢用钢笔写下大纲，然后再用电脑编辑整个故事。

 

今天是索尔在洛基家的第七天。

“你在画什么⊙∀⊙？”索尔飘到洛基旁边，看着洛基笔下一串串的字体。

“我在写字。”纵使他写大纲时不喜欢用正体字，不过……好吧，就是一串扭扭曲曲的英文。

“我已经出来七天了，你还没有想好另外两个愿望吗？”

索尔的尾巴摇摇摆摆的煞是好看，洛基忍不住伸手摸着索尔的尾巴。

微微凉的触感，紧绷有弹性的肉，要是煎熟后一定很好吃。

索尔又靠近了一点点，他也学着洛基，不过洛基没有鱼尾 只有大腿。

洛基拍开索尔的手，把索尔推开，“我还没想好。”

“没关系，你慢慢想。”

被索尔打扰的洛基完全没有了灵感，眼看午餐时间就要到了，他决定先去做个饭。

 

“你以前也有被唤醒过吗？”正在给鸡腿肉裹上面粉的洛基问。 

“有，数不清了。”

洛基想，或许他的新故事里可以融入一点索尔的所见所闻。

“那你之前有遇见过什么事情，使你印象深刻的嘛？”

“没有，他们的愿望太多，实现的太快，这次是我呆在外面最久的一次了。”

索尔打开火倒油，人嘛，总不能白吃白喝，总得付出一些劳动力。

“如果你想回去，我可以随便说两个愿望。”

“我不想回去，你慢慢想，我不着急，真的，我一点也不想回去₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎”

索尔的语气有点焦急，洛基把鸡肉裹好面粉后拿出了面包。

“里面是什么样的？”

“我不知道，实现完愿望后我会进入沉睡，直到再次被唤醒。”

“你为什么会进去？”

“不记得了，大概是犯了错被诅咒了吧(๐•̆ ·̭ •̆๐)”

“我想到我的第二个愿望了！”

“什么？”

“我希望我的发际线别再往后移！”洛基猛的想起这让人绝望的掉发，他不想秃头。

“好的Loki，你的将发际线不会再往后移。”

如同第一次那般，索尔把水往洛基身上扫，却又消散不见。

 

“这个怎么和昨天的不一样？”

“昨天夹的是牛肉饼和生菜，今天夹的是炸鸡和番茄。”

“我刚刚炸的是炸鸡吗？”

“是的。”

“我喜欢这个(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و”

 

自从索尔出现，洛基做饭时都会做两份，索尔会帮忙做家务，做饭时打打下手之类的。

洛基没想好第三个愿望，索尔便一直待在了洛基家里。

他的身形不允许他出去转悠，不然会被警察抓起来当研究对象。

洛基出门时，索尔会看电视，洛基回家时，索尔会看洛基写的悲情小说。

那个身形健美的人鱼特别感性，往往看到稍微悲剧一点的情节，他会忍着不骂作者并偷偷抹眼泪。

这是洛基对读者索尔的看法。

不过，他的书确实是催泪的一把好手。

 

已经一个月了，索尔已经从灯里出现一个月了。

可能是愿望发挥了作用，洛基收到了曾经有过好感的女性的邀约。

“Thor，我今晚可能会晚些回来，吃的在冰箱。”

“工作很忙吗？”

“不，这次不是工作，有个女孩约了我。”

“哦，那你早去早回。” 

“嗯。”

约会地点在一家西餐厅，简约风格，蓝白装修，偏公式化的餐厅。

对方应该是精心打扮过的，修身长裙，长发半绾，妆容精致。

不过长得好看的人，不打扮也好看，比如洛基。

“距离上次见面都过了很久了。”Louise俏皮的对洛基眨了眨眼睛，笑的明媚。

“是有段时间了。”

“不知道你现在有女朋友了吗？”

“没有。”

“应该没什么人能入你的眼。”

洛基没回答，只是微微一笑算作回复。

当初他们彼此都很欣赏，不过总感觉差了很多东西，最后不了了之。

洛基还以为他的愿望能实现了，不过见面之后就知道，不可能。

就当是朋友间的一顿饭吧。

 

索尔心里很慌，他预感洛基很快就会有第三个愿望了，只要洛基说出第三个愿望，那么他就会回到灯里陷入沉睡。

那么他就再也看不到洛基，看不到他的笑脸，听不到他的声音，吃不到他做的食物，看不了他写的书……

 

那些笑脸，笑声，书籍，炸鸡都会烟消云散。

 

他舍不得……

 

【Thor那么喜欢吃炸鸡，这里的炸鸡挺好吃的，带一份回去，马卡龙好像他还没有吃过，待会也带一份回去，顺路给他带份泡芙吧，他上次说他喜欢来着……】

“其实我想来想去，我还是更喜欢你……嘿Loki，你有听到我在说什么吗？”Louise敲了敲桌子，“你怎么心不在焉的。”

“抱歉。”思绪重新回到现实的洛基给了Louise一个歉意的微笑，对方刚刚说了什么他都没听进去。

“真的很抱歉，要不今天到此为止吧。我还有事，得先走了……”洛基稍稍低头致歉，随后拿起一旁的手机走向收银台。

买单的同时他重新购买两份炸鸡与马卡龙，打包带走。

 

 

平时他一回家，索尔都会第一时间赶到门口，今天却没有动静。

“Thor，我回来了。”

径直走到餐桌把食物摆放出来，等了好一会索尔才从卧室里飘出来。

“Loki，今天约的开心吗？ฅ⁽͑ ˚̀ ˙̭ ˚́ ⁾̉ฅ”

“还行，顺路给你买了点吃的，来吧。”

抱着吃最后一顿的念头，索尔略微颤抖的拿起炸鸡，一口一口的慢慢吃着。

洛基感觉到了索尔的不对劲，他在难过。

“Thor，你觉得这个世界怎么样？”

“很好啊，我很喜欢。”

“如果有机会让你活在这个世界，你愿意吗？”

“愿意啊。”心思全在为即将要回到灯里而难过的索尔，心不在焉的回答着洛基。

“如果这个世界并没有你看到的那么美好，你还愿意吗？”

“愿意，哪怕只有一个月，我也愿意。ლ(•̀ _ •́ ლ)”

“那么我的第三个愿望是，让你变成真实的人类，留在这里。”

索尔听言，手上的的炸鸡啪的一声掉在了地上，他刚刚听到了什么？

索尔的鱼尾慢慢褪去幻化出双腿，周遭的水也蒸发不见，不知道怎么使唤双腿的索尔赤~身＊裸！体的摔倒在地上。

此时他恨不得多长几只手把羞羞的地方遮的严严实实的……

 

洛基把外套脱下来给索尔遮住，把索尔的肩膀搭在身上，给索尔当支柱体支撑他站起来。

“你比我高了些。”

等索尔适应了一会，洛基渐渐松开了他，让他自己站着。

“第一次长腿，感觉怎么样？”

“还不错……(◕～‹◕)”

索尔小心翼翼往前踏了一小步，腿比鱼尾还好用。

他做了一件早就想做的事情，拥抱洛基。

“谢谢你。”

洛基顺势回抱索尔，下巴垫在他的肩膀处，“既然要谢我，那么我的第一个愿望，你帮我实施它。”

 

“当然，交给我就好！ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧”


	5. 为生育计划低头的灭霸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （依稀记得漫威最初的打算，黑暗精灵也是阿灭的手下，后来觉得不妥就改了）
> 
> （忽略一下时间线，论阿灭忌惮的天父级选手一个被亲儿子炸死，一个自杀，只剩一个……）
> 
> 【私设，海拉在和奥丁打仗的时候死了，索尔待在阿斯加德越久就越厉害（原海拉的技能现在在索尔身上），不过奥丁封印了他的这个技能，只有奥丁死了，封印才能解开……以太没给收藏家，留在了阿斯加德，但他们不会用】

我是Thanos，自从我女儿那个沙雕男朋友炸了他爸，地球那个法师自杀之后，我的初始计划已经完成了一大半了。

还剩一个活了几千年的老头。

他的生命可真是顽强，被养子气了那么多次居然还没死，我的卡魔拉每次顶嘴都让我力不从心。

女儿啊，你怎么不明白，我这是为了你好。

为了宇宙的平衡，我摒弃一切私心，女儿啊，希望你能理解我。

 

非巧合的情况下，我救下了奥丁的养子，那个诡计多端的Loki。我花了两年时间让他内心的邪恶最大化，他将是我探视九界的先锋军，他的身份则是最好的利用点。

他失败了，我早有预料，他不可能和他的兄长对抗。

我有办法让他们彻底反目，让Loki破坏阿斯加德，我坐收渔翁之利。

我的另一支军团黑暗精灵，他们和阿斯加德有着血海深仇，我相信他们的能力，这次就让他们去吧。

 

此时的阿斯加德：

“你来干嘛？来看我有多落魄，多凄惨吗？尊贵的王子殿下，这里是囚犯呆的地方，可千万别弄脏了你的衣角。”Loki微微弯腰，双手放在背后，透过地牢的防护光罩看着外面的Thor。

“Loki，够了，别再用幻象了……”

眼前的Loki化作一道金光消散，真正的Loki正躺在床上扔瓶盖。

“舍得从你那宝贵的约会时间里抽空来看我了？Brother？”Loki随手拿起桌上的瓶子往Thor那边砸去，“我可真荣幸。”

“我和简分手了，你怎么就不信呢？”Thor走到牢房门口，用偷来的钥匙打开门。

他拿着旁边的凳子到Loki床铺旁坐了下来，直勾勾盯着床上那人。

“别以为我不知道你把她带回了阿斯加德，现在她正和母亲聊天对吧，Thor，你骗不了我。”

“她被奇怪的东西附体了，作为朋友，我该救她的。”

“你和我解释干嘛？”Loki放下瓶盖，手肘撑着身体微微起身，自嘲地说道，“我只是一个囚犯，你爱带谁回家还用得着跟囚犯解释吗？”

“我会向父亲求情的，我不会让你在这里待太久，只要你别再做坏事。”

“收起你那伪善的面孔，我不需要你的可怜。”Loki躺下来翻了个身背对Thor。

Thor不知道该说些什么，便脱掉外袍和Loki挤在了一张床上。

 

黑暗精灵为夺取以太而偷袭阿斯加德，神后弗丽嘉为保护以太的宿主简被黑暗精灵Malakith重伤，阿斯加德防御系统被破坏一时间无法修复。神王大怒，他囚禁了简，意图利用以太引诱黑暗精灵来阿斯加德将其一举歼灭，王储认为这会死伤多数阿斯加德士兵，并且不能保证阿斯加德一定会胜利。而简的身体也会被以太的能量所侵蚀，如果不尽快把以太从她的身体里拿出来，等待她的只有死亡。

他想了个坏方法中相对好一点的办法，带上简前往黑暗精灵的领地，在他们取以太时毁掉以太，不仅能救简，还能顺便击灭黑暗精灵。

“你怎么在这？这不是你该来的地方，快回去！”Thor快被气疯了，他准备用黑暗精灵留下的飞船离开阿斯加德时，居然发现Loki就在飞船里。

“回哪去？那个囚室？你当我傻？”Loki拨弄着那些按键，复杂的很。

“Loki，拜托你了，你回去等我回来好不好？”

“我要报仇，你要拦我？”

 

我是Thanos，目前我的计划还只能手动执行，没办法，有阿斯加德罩着，我无法让尼达维的矮人给我建造无限手套。如此浩大的宇宙，只有尼达维可建造出能承受六颗原石力量的手套……

只要集齐宝石和手套，一个响指便能让半数人消失，从此宇宙平衡，资源充足。

没想到啊没想到，奥丁居然带着他妻子去地球养老了……又是一道阻力。

听说Loki和Thor结婚了，他们的关系真复杂，不过也好，生不了孩子也减轻了阿斯加德的负担。

我的女儿，她是宇宙中最危险的女人，也是我培养出最强大最聪明的战士。

她是我的骄傲，也是我毕生之痛。

她总是反对我的计划，总是不肯坐上我的位置，她明知灵魂宝石的所在之处，偏不肯告诉我。

我的小家伙，我的女儿，你会告诉我的……

 

当我们站在沃米尔星最高处，当我即将要得到灵魂宝石，那个无魂之人说，要用挚爱换取原石。

小家伙在讽刺我，讽刺我只有目标没有所爱之人，当然不是，我当然有挚爱之人。

我不会拿你去换的，卡魔拉，我会想其他办法实现它。

回程路上，我不禁想起关于Loki与Thor的事情，相爱相杀，默契十足……

等等……

他们的相处模式怎么和卡魔拉星云那么像……不对不对，卡魔拉有男朋友，虽然拿不出手，不过Thor曾经也有女朋友……

完了……

 

十年后的阿斯加德：奥丁和弗丽嘉归往英灵殿，一群不知名的战舰围攻阿斯加德被Thor，Loki带着士兵们击败。

“你是来送宝石的么？”Loki拿着双刃刀，看着镶在上面的宝石。

“别和他废话，Loki，让我了结了他！”Thor拿着新武器蠢蠢欲动。

“你带着他们先出去，我和他说一会话。”Loki把刀扔给Thor，自顾地坐在受重伤的Thanos身边。

“Loki！”

“去吧，我不会有事的。”

 

“说实话，我挺佩服你的，为了所谓的平衡。”

“时间会证明这是平衡的唯一方式，人口的增多，星球的资源就会匮乏，接下来的就是整个种族的淹没。”

人口无限增长，资源却是有限的，生灵不懂得珍惜大自然带给他们的资源还一昧的不停索取，迟早有一天，他们会亲手葬送自己的生路。

与其这样，不如死一半留一半，不分贵贱，不分老幼，全凭命运。

“我以为你是个聪明人。”Loki花了十分钟和Thanos解释了关于量变的规律与生灵本能。

“简单来说，就是不到二十年，宇宙中的生灵数量就又会像以前那么多，而你的一生只能承受一次六颗原石的能量，那么二十年后，你做的一切就会白费。”

“我不会放弃的。”Thanos颤颤巍巍地站起来，他的战舰已经被严重损坏，遍地狼藉的一切也不是他放弃的理由。

“看在你曾经救过我的份上，我可以给你出个主意。”Loki从兜里掏出一块饼干，咔滋咔滋的咬着。

“你去每个星球给他们普及人口太多的危害，让他们少生孩子，直到他们相信为止。起初会很难，不过这个办法比你的杀一半的人更有效。”

“……”他回头看着Loki，Loki又说，“当自然死亡的人比降生的人更多，再控制新生儿的数量，那么人口就会变少，而当他们默认了这个现实后，将来他们都会少生。”

“但如果你用宝石消灭了一半的人，当他们适应了环境，就会不停的生孩子，因为人口少了，资源多了，这样的情况只会越生越多。”

“……”听上去好有道理的样子……

“你可以先和每个星球的领导者沟通，这样会更方便，更有效，有时候使用一些武力也不是不可以。”Loki吃完那块小饼干，掏出了空间宝石在Thanos面前晃了晃，“等你想好了，我就把这块宝石借给你。”

 

“你和他有什么好说的。”

“他千里迢迢来送宝石，我总得感谢一下他。”

 

 

我是卡魔拉，Thanos的女儿。

他变了，他不再执着于屠杀半个宇宙，我们的关系也缓和了些。他对星云变了很多，不再用那些残酷的方式折磨她，甚至他开始关心星云。

我的妹妹，我们曾带给她很多不公平的待遇，但只给了她一点点温暖，她便会心软。

虽然不知道为什么他总让我和星云分开，不过他改变了那个疯狂的计划，用了更委婉的方式。

我会帮助他，因为他不再疯狂，也不再会有星球步我母星的后路。


	6. 以温柔抚平伤痛

“Peter Parker？”

“到！”

“Wanda Maximoff？”

“到。”

“Pietro Maximoff？”

“到。”

“Loki Laufeyson？”

“Loki Laufeyson？”

“Peter Quill？”

“到。”

……

……

点完名后，Thor在登记表上给Loki勾上了旷课。

『他怎么回事？平时Mr. Odinson的课他都来的啊。』Wanda趁Thor翻课本时，写了张小纸条丢给后桌的Peter。

『我已经两天没见到他了，他也不接我的电话。』

『Quill有看见过Loki吗？』Wanda把纸条给Peter，Peter把纸条给他的同桌。

『我不知道啊，要不我问问Gamora？她消息比较灵通……』

『……』

“她和我们不是一个学校的，你忘了吗？”Peter凑近Quill小小声的说。

“刚刚忘记了，现在想起来了。”

 

“纸条给我。”不知什么时候，Thor已经走到了Wanda课桌旁。

纸条被Thor攥在手心里后，三人心里默哀了三秒钟。

这个就像小插曲不存在一样，Thor继续讲着课。

 

上完这节课就是午休时间了，Quill和Gamora约了饭，Wanda和Vision约了饭，落单的Peter和Pietro去了食堂。

Thor回到办公室后打开了那张纸条。

 

“你是不是忘记关门了？”Pietro在楼梯口那边的走廊看着宿舍门微微开着。

“关了啊，难道是进贼了？”Peter也看到了微开的门，心里大叫一声不好，与身边的伙伴赶紧跑回宿舍。

开门时门后面有什么挡住了门，Peter用力一推，听到了一声闷哼。

“Oh, my God！Loki！”

怪力少年Peter Parker把晕倒的Loki抱到了沙发上，他被Loki身上的血腥气呛咳一下。

天气还不算凉Loki就穿上了外套，Pietro把那黑色的外套链子拉开，他们都看了Loki里衣下血淋淋的伤口。

“他发烧了……”Peter探了探自己的额头又摸上Loki的额头。

“你帮他换衣服，我去外面给他找个医生回来。”

“不是有校医吗？”

“校医都是大嘴巴，要是让他们给Loki看病，下午全校的人都知道了。”

“有道理。”Peter把裤兜里的钱塞到Pitero手里，“我就这么多了，这个星期我没有找到兼职……”

“等我回来。”

 

Loki睁开眼看到的是陌生的环境，空气中弥漫着属于医院的味道。

“醒了？要喝水吗？”

Loki微微转头，床侧的人是他的老师。

抬起手看，手背上还有个红红的小点，身上的伤口还泛着疼。

“这里太贵了，我住不起。”他掀开被子准备起身，Thor见状拉过被子把他包起来，按回床上。他的手撑在了床沿上，身躯挡住了病房里的节能灯光，阴影笼罩了Loki。

“既然住不起为什么还要把自己弄成这样？”Thor很少会用这种凶巴巴的语气同Loki讲话，于是他也凶巴巴的说，“我怎么样关你什么事？你管的也太宽了吧。”

“我是你的老师……”

“你也只是我的老师而已，不是我的监护人，也不是我的谁！”Loki推开Thor，如果说刚刚他只是故意顶嘴，那他现在就是实打实的生气。

这人总是怎样，总是提醒自己他是他的老师，总是这样……

意识到可能是自己语气不太好惹到他了，Thor坐回床边把Loki揽入怀里。

“老师会这样拥抱他的学生吗？”

“拥抱在特殊情况下能起到安抚作用。”Thor有一下，没一下的拍着Loki的后背，“在校学生住院只需要付百分之二十五的医药费，你只要这学期拿到奖学金就好。”

待在Thor怀里的感觉很安心很温暖，真让人欲罢不能。

 

就在Pitero跑到校门口时被Thor遇见了，一番逼问后，Thor跟着Pitero回到宿舍，他把Loki带到了医院。

根本不知道他是去干嘛了才弄得浑身都是伤痕，背部腿部腰腹都是伤痕，失血过多的他还输了几百毫升血。

这不是他第一次看到Loki受伤，只是第一次看他伤得这么重。

 

他不是一个好学生，也不是什么好人。他生于长于贫民区，为了不被践踏，为了能活下去，打架斗殴简直比吃饭睡觉还要正常。

随着治安越来越好，随着他的老父亲去世，他考上了一家还算不赖的大学……

他未见过公平，温暖与光明，他所生活的地方就只有黑暗。

以前在他面前低头的废物总会时不时打扰他的安静生活，他无所谓，不害怕。

后来那些本来找他麻烦的人看到了Wanda，并找机会绑走了她，这个聪明乖巧又漂亮的女孩，被他们盯上还能因为什么。

他救了Wanda，也受了不轻的伤，右手骨折，左边断了两根肋骨。

他只是不想因为一个无辜者因为他而出事，没想到意外的交了几个朋友。

他曾经也有朋友，不是被打死就是饿死了，这是贫民区经常发生的事情，那时候，这些事情根本没人管。

他们给了他为数不多的温暖和善良。

大二那年，那位Mr. Odinson走进了他的世界。

他不会因为他成绩好，所以旷课不登记，也不会因为他成绩好，对他有所不同。

他有着一头耀眼的金发和专属的标志性笑容，笑起时眉眼弯的弧度让他的眼睛像沼泽一般，远看它会吸引你走过去靠近它，看得越久走得越近陷得越深。

他没能逃过。

这一年他总会故意把自己弄伤，伤在最明显的地方，只有这样，才能和Thor单独待一会。

方法很笨，但是管用。

 

在Loki再三要求下，他第三天的中午回到了宿舍。

这几天Loki乖巧得过分，没旷一节课，迟到早退也没有，论文也按时交了。

“这节课上到这里，Loki Laufeyson来我办公室一趟。”

Loki来到办公室时里面还有两位老师，他坐在Thor给他准备的椅子上，喝着Thor给他倒的水。

十五分钟后，那两位老师因为有课出去了，Thor反锁了门，关上了窗户拉上了窗帘，重新回到他的椅子上。

Thor把一张纸推在了Loki面前，“为什么？”

“不想读了。”Loki看着他上个星期交上去的申请退学的报告，无奈的笑了笑，双手交叠在桌子上，趴了上去。

“你还小，不读书你打算去干嘛？Loki，别走那些不该走的路。”Thor以同样的姿势趴在桌子上，与Loki对视着。

“我能做很多事情，做些没试过的改变，做一些见得了光的事情，你不知道的多着呢。”与Thor在一起时，他总会很自然的收起那些刺，总会轻声细语回答Thor的问题。

“我只知道你还小。”Thor把手放在Loki头上，他揉着Loki的发，软软的发丝缠绕在他每一根手指上。

“为什么这么关心我？”

“因为你是我的学生啊。”

因为我是你的学生，你会关心我，会在我受伤的时候给我上药，会在我难过的时候给我温暖的拥抱，会给我讲那些冷冰冰的笑话……

是啊，我只是你的学生，怎么敢奢望你。

“我以后就不是了，我已经决定好了。”Loki站了起来，伸了个懒腰，准备离开。

“如果，如果是因为我想继续看到你，你愿不愿意留下？”Thor站起来时椅子摩擦地板发出刺耳的声音 ，Loki把手从门把上拿开，他惊讶于Thor刚刚说的话。

他走回去勾住Thor的衣领吻住他的唇，Thor愣了一下后搂住了Loki的腰，按住他的后颈加深这个吻。

这是Loki第一个吻，生涩又激烈。

他解开了自己衬衫的扣子，而后摸索到Thor的皮带扣子。

“No，Loki。”Thor松开了Loki并按住了他不怀好意的手。

“Now, F＊＊k me，Thor……”

Loki被Thor抱上了桌子，桌上的文件与课本因为他们的亲吻和某些前戏散落一地。

Loki哭的很凶，Thor的直觉告诉他，那不是因为疼痛，而是因为别的。

他一遍又一遍喊着Thor的名字，Thor一遍一遍应着……

 

那天下午，Loki从他们的世界里消失了，除了留给朋友们的一封信，什么也没留下。

也没人能找到他。

 

他从原本任职的学校辞职，在那里工作了两年，第一年是实习，第二年已经转正。

他的生活很平静，从读书到工作，一帆风顺没有太大的起伏变化。

他也没有想过要做什么变化，他喜欢当老师，也成为了老师。

直到有一天，有人带着一身伤痕闯入了他的世界。

他不是爱心泛滥的人，也不是不谙世事的人。有人快乐就会有人痛苦，有人一生平稳，有人一生在痛苦之中挣扎……

他以老师的名义去接近他，以老师的名义关心他，不敢太近，不甘太远。

他让他有了牵挂和不安，是他让他心里平静的湖水产生了涟漪。

那双灵动的眼睛没有真正的笑过，灵动而无生气。他从来没有从里面看出过希望，无论离得多近……

他知道，他这些年，一定很苦。

 

三十岁的Thor因为一直没有对象而被家里人安排了相亲。

Jane Foster是他第二十五个相亲对象……

 

“Hey，你消息准不准呐，都两个小时老板怎么还没来。”

“相信我，我蹲了一个月才捕捉到的信息，单周的星期一星期五星期六中午，帅老板一定会出现！”

“那我相信你。”

 

隔壁桌两个明显还是高中生的女孩在讨论关于这家店老板的颜值，他们也听到了一些。

“还好，我已经过了犯花痴的年纪。”Jane抿了一口咖啡，对坐在对面兴致缺缺的Thor说。

“任何的美丽都值得被欣赏。”

“你对我印象怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“我对你印象很不错，或许我们可以试试看，从朋友开始。”

 

“wow！啊啊！！我好想嫁给他！！”只见隔壁桌的女生捂着嘴极力抑制不发出很大的动静……

鬼使神差般，Thor转头看向了年轻女孩目光停留之处。

“抱歉，Jane，我们只能做朋友，不会有别的了。”

“嗯哼，那真是遗憾。”

Loki进门时就看到了一个背影，像极了那个人。

“你是老板吗？”Thor问。

“是的。”Loki答。

“听说顾客是上帝，我能使用这个权利吗？”

“当然。”

Thor看着Loki，他真的改变了，眼里也有了生气与光，即使不笑，他的眼睛里也带着淡淡的笑意。  
这几年的时光待他一定很温柔……

“我谈了个对象，刚和我在一起就跑了，也没联系过，算不算异地恋？”

“如果你们相爱就算，有一方不爱了就不算。”

“那重逢时，我该对他做些什么表达我的思念？”

“如果是我，我会立刻吻他……”

同样的姿势，Loki勾住Thor的衣领吻了上去，Thor搂着他的腰，按着他的后颈，深吻着他……

若时隔多年你还爱我，重逢之时一定要给我一个吻。


	7. 斯德哥尔摩恋人

潮湿脏乱的地下室全靠一盏不太亮的油灯照明，空气中弥漫着Alpha和Omega欢愉后的信息素交缠味。

破旧的床上蜷缩着一个赤裸的满身伤痕的男人。

地下室没有窗户，只有一个十厘米左右的通风口和一扇老旧的门。

熟悉的脚步声逼近门口，那扇门被打开时发出的声响让床上那人颤抖不已。

床上的人根本无法阻止来人的侵夺，没有前戏，横枪直撞，无论他怎么哭喊求饶都无济于是，腺体被咬的出血红肿，下身在疼痛中寻着一丝快感忽略痛苦。他就像是这人的泄欲工具般，不必怜惜，不许爱抚。

即使这样，Loki也很感激今天他没有使用那些道具。

他不知道被要了多少次，他数不清被摆了多少个扭曲的姿势配合他的恶趣味，他将一股股热流灌进他的生殖腔，在出口堵死直至热流不会流出。

他会在做完时把他抱出去洗澡再扔回地下室，每天来给他送饭也会压着他先索取一番。

Thor抱着颤抖的Loki走到一楼的浴室帮他清洗身子，他红着眼眶，浑身都在颤抖，眼神里没了当初的骄傲，只剩下满满的恐惧。

约顿人有很好的自愈力，前一天可能伤痕累累的他，第二天那些伤口就能治愈了。Thor知道这一点，他从不怜惜，也根本不怕Loki会死在他的身下。

这很可笑，他恨极了这个囚禁他的人，可他总会因为他湿的一塌糊涂，也会暗自期待这个人能来填满他，灌满他。

 

Thor趁Loki熟睡时悄悄地来找他，静静坐在床边就这昏暗的灯光看着他。

他的脸上总是挂着泪痕，他喜欢蜷缩着身子，这算是极度缺乏安全感的表现吧。

若是Loki能看到Thor眼里对他的爱意与心疼，那一定是他做梦梦见了偷看他的Thor。

一坐就是一小时，保持同样的姿势，Thor轻轻地在Loki嘴角留下一吻离去。

 

三个月前……

 

Loki在完成任务返航途中捡了一名俘虏回家，这名男Alpha符合他做实验的标准。

曾经他也抓过很多人回来做实验，还没开始就死了。只有这个不知道哪个星系Alpha能承受他所给他注射的激素。

他的实验很简单，他要扭曲生理本能让Alpha臣服于Omega，这是他分化后一直以来的目标。

笼子里人，是他的实验对象。

一切都很顺利地进行着，无论是注射激素还是让试验品承受生理折磨，肉体痛苦，都很成功。

直到有一天，这个Alpha冲出了牢笼，走进他的卧室强奸他，标记他……

把他关在地下室里没日没夜的索取，那些曾经用在试验品身上的东西全部被当成道具用在他身上。他逃过，挣脱过，换来的只是变本加厉的操干，好几次，他都被操坏了。软成肉糜似的内穴吮咬那根巨物，一股股的淫水打湿臀瓣也打湿了床单，一次又一次的折磨中，他屈服于现实，只盼哪天他玩腻了，可以放过他。

后来从期盼他离开到期待他到来，他终于明白本能这种东西，是怎么样也无法改变的。

Loki从梦中醒来，他下床给自己倒了杯水，这里没有衣物，只有性爱道具和一个茶壶，一个杯子。

他抱着双膝蜷缩在床角，身上的痕迹已经自愈好了，而心里的伤痕却无法治愈。

Thor通过微型摄像头观察地下室里Loki的一举一动。他眼神空洞地看着一个地方，及肩的发凌乱的散落在肩膀处，他本人就像重伤的幼兽，可怜极了。

Omega不自然的倒下让Alpha心急如焚。Thor跑到地下室拥着晕倒的Loki一遍遍呼喊他的名字却得不到反应。

他把他抱回卧室，给他穿上了衣服，请来了医生。

“他怀孕了，胎像不稳，想要这个孩子就好好照顾身体，房事别太激烈，对他的身体和孩子都不好。”

医生的话在Thor脑子里不断循环播放，随之而来的还有不久前的记忆。

 

他被Loki带回了家，像动物一样被他关在笼子里。

他扒光他的衣服，给他注射药物让他浑身无力，他会用鞭子抽打他，会咬破他的腺体给他灌输信息素，会给他下药再散发属于Omega甜腻的信息素诱惑他，触摸他，等他硬胀时又会给他注射其他东西，让他迅速疲软下来。

一次又一次的重复这个步骤，如果他不是来自阿斯加德的战士，如果不是阿斯加德人比普通星系的人更加强壮，更具有耐性，怕是早就被他折磨死了。

产生抗体时他冲破了牢笼，他能就这样逃出去，而他更想做另一件事情。

他要去折磨这个Omega。

可他看见这个人躺在床上的样子，只想占有他。

而当那股血迹流出，当他完全进入他的身体，进入他的生殖腔时，他只想把这个人锁在身边，从身心都变成属于他的Omega。

他磨掉了他的尖牙与利爪，磨掉了他的高傲与冷淡，事与愿违，他对他只有恐惧没有其他。

从肉欲中产生的爱情是很疯狂的，很病态的心理。

他怕对他好点他会逃走，如果恐惧能让他留下……不，现在有了这个孩子，他会留下的，他会的。

 

Loki醒来时发现自己躺回了自己的床上。

“醒了？饿不饿，要吃点什么？”

Thor的声音从身边响起，Loki害怕地把自己蜷缩起来，嘴唇不受控制的颤抖。

“我去给你拿点吃的。”Thor摩挲了一下Loki的脸蛋后出了房门。

他很快的回来，手里拿着一块三明治和一杯牛奶。

Omega只是睁着眼睛看他，身体不自然的颤抖，泪水似乎下一秒就会夺眶而出。

Thor给Loki喂下这杯温牛奶，Omega只是机械性地喝着，他无法控制对Alpha的畏惧。

Alpha给他喂了药，这是他的新爱好吗？换个地方温柔的给他下药，然后在床上如同野兽般撕咬他。

Loki没等到热潮的来临，等来了睡意，他记得Thor把他抱在了怀里，让他靠着他的胸膛入睡。

自责与愧疚席卷而来，可不怎么做，这个人就会走掉，走到他找不到的地方，然后对其他Alpha做一样的事情。说不定，他还会和其他Alpha做爱，让别人灌满他的生殖腔，为别人高潮呻吟，为别人绽放他最娇媚的样子。

他不能接受这样。

Loki，有了这个孩子，你能一直在我身边对吧？我会好好对你，你也不会走对不对？

Loki……我爱你。

 

Thor忽然的柔情让Loki不知所措，他不知道Alpha要干嘛，直至他知道他怀孕了，一切都说得通了。

Alpha只是因为孩子才对他好，不想伤到孩子所以不再和他做爱，也不再把他扔在地下室，也不会对他有粗暴的行为。

他们走在街上，十指相缠，就像普通的恋人。

他们同寝同居，共枕而眠，就像普通的恋人。

“Loki，你今天想吃什么？我给你做。”Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，柔声问道。

“都可以。”Loki的声音如同蚊子嗡嗡声那样小。

“做你喜欢的牛奶布丁和土豆卷饼好不好？”

Loki点点头，Alpha在Omega额间亲吻一下后走向厨房。

他看着他的背影终究流下了泪水。

他所有的柔情都是因为他怀孕的缘故，他一定很爱这个孩子。他会在他生下孩子后夺走孩子吧，一定是这样的，说不定……他会和他喜欢的Omega抚养属于他们的孩子。

或许他乖一点，他会动容的允许他陪在孩子身边。

我不想和孩子分开，也不想和你分开。

 

Thor的后背被Loki抱住，Omega亲吻舔咬着Alpha的腺体，双手在Alpha裆处与胸口抚摸。Alpha渐渐支起帐篷，Loki褪下自己的裤子又解开了Thor的裤头。

据说孕期的Omega是很需要Alpha的精液的，Thor没有多想，转身把Loki抱起放在案台上。他解开Loki的衣服，从脖颈到胸前留下吻痕，吮咬乳尖使它硬立，手指挤压戳弄扩张内穴，巨物顶弄了几下湿滑的穴口后一点点进去。

内穴的湿热和Loki的喘息低吟都足以让他疯狂，他控制住力度，他不能再伤害Loki了。

Loki能在需要的时候来找他，这已经证明Loki对他开始卸下了防备，只要他再努力些，让Loki爱上他，不，哪怕只有一点点喜欢也满足了。

只要他别离开。

从来没有过的前戏在他怀孕之后有了，从来没有过的温柔在他怀孕后有了。

Thor感觉到热乎的液体划过他的脸，他停止了亲吻与身下的动作，抬起手为Loki拂去眼泪。

“我是不是弄疼你了，需要回房休息吗？”

Loki摇摇头，Thor还是退出他的身体把他抱回了房间。

见Thor把他抱回房间却没有下一步动作，Loki以为是自己破坏了Thor的兴致，他主动勾住Alpha的脖子，把Alpha压在身下，扶着他的阴茎坐了下去晃动摇杆。

Loki的一滴泪正好滴在了Thor的眼睛里，带泪的蓝眸就像神秘的深海一样。

Thor帮Loki清洗完身子，把疲惫的Omega圈在怀里，一齐睡去。

 

Loki不再冷冰冰，不再对他恐惧，这让Thor很开心，他一定不会再离开了。

Thor因为他听话变得开心，这样做是有效的，或许保持这样，他就不会和他，和孩子分开了。

 

“我不想吃这个，很难吃。”Loki嫌弃地把鸡肉卷推开。

“难吃就不吃，吃点鱼吗？”

“有刺。”

“我挑开就好了。”Thor把鱼刺挑出来，把白花花的鱼肉放在Loki面前。

Loki自我欺瞒地对Thor撒娇，任性，他骗自己Thor在乎的是他，而不是孩子。他骗自己，其实他和Thor是对恩爱的恋人。

他们一起逛街，一起做饭，一起除后院的杂草……平静美满。

 

自从怀孕后，Loki都是窝在Thor身边睡的，他喜欢Thor的信息素，喜欢Thor暖暖的身体。

“Thor……”腹部的绞痛让Loki从梦里醒来，几乎是下意识的呼唤Thor。

他伸手往下一探，抬起手再看一手都是血。

Thor慌里慌张地去找了医生，经诊断，Loki因为体质虚弱而流产了。

听到这话，两人的心情都是从天堂掉到了地狱。

没了孩子，两个人的气氛变得很微妙，这几天都是。

Thor发现Loki的眼神变得哀伤和恐惧，没有了那段时间的灵气与爱意。

没有了孩子，他和他之间该怎么办？他不可能再把Loki关回地下室，他做不到，他不需要那些恐惧带来的屈服，他要那些任性的美好。

Thor的冷淡Loki看在眼里，即使他还是给他做饭拥他入睡，这也可能是因为看他身子不好的缘故。迟早有一天，他会被扔回那个地下室，Thor不会再温柔了，也不会再对他好了。

他们的孩子没了，一切都没了。

 

“Loki，你愿意和我回阿斯加德吗？”这一晚，Thor从后面抱着Loki，鼻子抵在他的腺体处问他。

阿斯加德？你来自阿斯加德？你要把我带回去继续折磨我吗？

“你愿意吗？做我唯一的Omega，我会用我的余生，好好爱你，保护你，照顾你，不会让你再受伤害和委屈，你愿意吗？”

唯一的Omega？爱我，照顾我，保护我？真，真的吗？

“带给你的伤害我将用余生弥补，你，愿意跟我回阿斯加德吗？”

“孩子已经没有了，你，你不在意吗？”

“我在意孩子，更在意你，你比孩子重要。”

 

Thor在一次战斗中被偷袭导致在宇宙中漂流，遇上了约顿的战舰被当成俘虏带了回去。

Loki没想到自己随随便便捡的一个人是一个王子，而且他还折磨了这个王子一个多月和被王子折磨了两个月。

他感受着Thor对他的好，那些被Thor折磨而逝去的骄傲又回来，因为Thor的疯狂，他变得小心翼翼，终日恐惧缠身。因为Thor无下限的宠溺，他比以前更变本加厉了，更加刁钻，更加得理不饶人。

约顿的半桶水医生误诊，要不是孕肚，Loki都不知道他们的孩子还在。

 

“你再把女儿倒过来提着，就给我滚出去！”Loki真的受不了Thor的育儿方式了，当孩子是玩具吗？

“她喜欢这样，我有分寸的，Loki……”Thor抱着Jormungand一脸委屈。

“你下次再不给儿子穿鞋，我就打断你的腿！”

Thor牵着Magni不敢出声。

“你今晚睡地板，要是敢偷偷爬上我的床，以后你就别想碰我了。”

“Loki……”

“闭嘴！”

Loki气呼呼地回房了，Thor和孩子们面面相觑。

“你又把Daddy惹生气了。”七岁的Jormungand揪着Thor的头发说。

“那我该怎么办，小公主？”

“亲他，抱他。”四岁的Magni说。

“好主意！”Thor揉了揉Magni的头，把Jormungand放下，屁颠颠跑过去找Loki了。

他的爱人很好哄的，亲亲抱抱就好了。

Loki心里倒数着，刚好倒数完毕，Thor就扑了过来。

“Loki。”

“滚！”

“好。”

Thor抱着Loki滚到了床上……


	8. 捡到个俏媳妇回家生崽子

背景：九界和睦相处的和平时代

 

起因：大雪纷飞的夜晚，去参加约顿王族大王子婚礼的Thor在返程的路上捡到了个冰冰凉凉的约顿人。

 

锤：这么大一个小可爱被我捡到了，不如拿来当老婆吧。

 

正文：

 

某位参加大哥婚礼而开心过头把自己灌醉的小王子挣扎着从梦里醒来。

 

眼皮就像被针缝住一样，怎么也打不开，算了算了，继续睡吧。

 

迷迷糊糊摸到什么热热的东西顺着热源挪了过去……

 

不对，什么鬼？他一般都是一个人睡的好吗！

 

小王子猛的张开眼，映入眼帘的便是一张毛茸茸的脸。

 

啊，这不是昨天才见过的神域王储吗？

 

近看糙了些，不过还算看得过去。

 

等等……这是哪？他怎么会在这里？莫非……醉酒后他们……

 

天呐，他上千年的清白之身就这样糊里糊涂的过去了？他没有书上说的痛感，只是有点累，所以……

 

Loki轻柔的抚上Thor的脸，眼里尽是温柔。

 

放心吧，作为我第一个男人，我不会亏待你的，看在你也是王子的份上，王妃之位就是你的了。

 

Loki贴上Thor的唇，轻轻磨挲了一下后，抱着Thor再次睡了过去。

 

Thor醒来时看着怀里安静熟睡的人，已经不是冰冰凉凉的了，是暖暖的了。

 

他的纹路好好看啊，犄角是软骨，摸上去手感很舒服，抱着的感觉也很舒服，他闻上去香香的，有股淡淡的奶味和冰雪的味道。

 

捡到这么个媳妇，真是赚大发了。

 

Loki再次醒来时撞上了那双深情的蓝眼睛。

 

众神在上，这双眼睛实在太迷人了，还有这极具力量的腱子肉，还有他那帅气的脸庞。

 

“你疼不疼？”Loki再次抚上Thor的脸，有些心疼的看着他。

 

自己的尺寸什么样心里知道，肯定把Thor疼坏了吧，哎。

 

“有点。”Thor有些惊喜，难道他未来的媳妇还记得昨天的事情？妥了妥了，待会就可以告诉他父亲再选个好日子昭告九界了。

 

“我会对你负责的，你还不知道我是谁吧，我是Loki，Laufey的小儿子，我不会亏待你的。”Loki揉了揉Thor的金发，笑得可甜了。

 

“Loki？Loki？”Thor嘟囔了两次，细细想了想，约顿好像是有那么一个王子，不爱出门，不爱打交道，他一次都没见过。

 

Thor把人带入怀里，紧紧抱住，“我是Thor，阿斯加德的王子。”

 

“我知道的。”

 

“那今天我就去提亲好不好，改日选个好日子，嫁过来阿斯加德，好不好？”

 

Loki愣住……

 

什么情况，要嫁也是你嫁过来好吗，你都被我这样那样了！

 

不过，自己有那么多个哥哥，阿斯加德只有Thor一个王子，还有个公主几百年都不回来一次。

 

罢了罢了，总不能把人家儿子拐到自家那凉嗖嗖的地盘，在约顿他只能给Thor王妃的名号，在阿斯加德Thor能给他为了神后的名号。

 

管他呢，这都是名义上的东西而已，重要的还是睡觉的时候。

 

“好。”Loki往前凑了凑，亲了亲Thor的下巴，“那我换个样子。”

 

Thor被Loki这一吻搞的脸红脖子红的，又见他褪去蓝皮红眼换上白皮绿眼的样子，这样看上去更让人有征服欲了。

 

他石更了……

 

“我好看吗？”

 

“嗯……好，好看。”Thor只觉得一阵口干舌燥。

 

Loki被Thor害羞的样子逗笑了。

 

 

Laufey收到Loki的消息时差一点点就要向阿斯加德宣战了 ，他养了一千多年的崽啊，连盆带花的给端走了！

 

Odin开心呐，自己家那只会打仗的崽终于给他顺了个儿媳妇回来，值得庆祝，值得庆祝。

 

于是乎，在Loki被拐来的第二天，神王以欢迎他的缘由举行了宴会，这一宴会，整整举行了七天七夜。

 

Loki也开心，喝醉了得了个“媳妇”，他的家人还特喜欢他，真好。

 

Thor更开心，捡了个媳妇回家，虽然过程被打了几拳，踢了几脚，咬了几口，但媳妇醒了就关心他疼不疼，还要对他负责，还答应了他的求婚。

 

没有什么比这个更开心了。

 

Loki从小就比普通霜巨人要瘦小，因此他还自卑了两百多年。Thor比他高了一点点，身材也比他壮实，他练武时那迸发的肌肉简直就像是精心打造的，摸上去也是很坚硬的，超有安全感。

 

就这么一个人，他竟然愿意趋于他的身下，太感动了。

 

Loki是个绅士，他对那晚醉酒后没什么印象的鼓掌很抱歉，虽然很想再来一次，他很想在清醒的时候感受那样的感觉。

 

碍于礼节，还是等结婚了再说吧。

 

Thor发现Loki是个很温柔，很体贴的人。

 

他对他无微不至的照顾，会关心他的伤疤，会含着笑意看他练武，会时不时的亲吻他，有时候是脸，有时候是额头，有时候是嘴唇。

 

他越来越喜欢这个抱起来软软的，亲起来甜甜的，笑起来可爱的人了。

 

离婚礼还有一个多月，就在这段时间Loki对容易害羞，偶尔傻乎乎的Thor越来越喜欢，而且他对他真的很好，从来没有顶嘴，什么事都听他的，真好。

 

Thor表示，他是学习了Odin对Frigga的日常。

 

结婚是盛大而繁琐的，从各种祈福，到接受各界的朝拜就花了二十一天，婚礼当天更是举行了一天一夜，别说活着的神了，就算是冥界的魂也都知道了这场婚礼。

 

连Hela也从多元世界赶了回来参加婚礼。

 

新婚夜，即使再累，也要做点正经事才算美满。

 

Loki被Thor的亲吻搞的有点晕头转向，他们还是第一次吻……得那么深，连呼吸的空隙都没有。

 

Loki感觉事情有点不对劲，当他们赤诚相待的时候，他试图翻身，却被锢得更厉害。

 

“你要做什么？”

 

“Have sex with you。”

 

“可应该是我在上面啊，就像那晚一样。”Loki懵逼，这怎么和说好的不一样？

 

“？什么时候？哪一晚？”Thor也懵逼……

 

面面相觑了一会后，Loki把他以为的事情告诉给了Thor，Thor则是把实情告诉给了Loki。

 

顺便，他的手指进入了某个地方。

 

“你走开，走开啊，我不嫁了，不嫁了！！”身体异样的感觉和实情的打击让Loki欲哭无泪，他就不该答应这场婚事！

 

“嘿，Baby，九界都知道的事情可不是一两句话就能反悔的，我会让你舒服的，我发誓。”

 

这几天Thor和他的好友Fandral借了小本子，学习了些东西，在Loki身上学以致用。

 

约顿人的身体结构实在是……很有趣。

 

Loki看到小Thor时发了疯似的挣扎，完了，他会死了，这么大，他会裂的！！

 

刚进行时俩人的心里反应。

 

锤：有点烫，有点疼，很爽。

 

基：疼。

 

进行到一半之后两人的心里反应。

 

锤：特别爽

 

基：爽，难以形容的。

 

快结尾的时候两人的心里反应。

 

锤：特别特别爽。

 

基：老子的腰……

 

金宫上下都觉得奇怪，乃至Odin也奇怪，怎么婚前乖巧无害的Loki现在拿着把两厘米的小刀见到Thor就扎呢？

 

Loki变了，他不再温柔，不再体贴，甚至把在约顿的坏习惯带来了阿斯加德。

 

那就是恶作剧。

 

并非Loki不爱出门，而是他太爱闹事了，Laufey又狠不下心惩罚他，平时连骂两句都心疼的要死，作为家里最小的孩子，哎，说宠坏了，他又比哥哥们还要优秀一下，说没宠坏，他又仗着自己是老幺到处惹事，除了关禁闭，实在没有其他办法了。

 

Thor倒是一脸无所谓，他还是很开心。他甚至比婚前更加过分的对Loki好，这不是学父亲的，因为母亲从来不会无理取闹。

 

他要把Loki宠成别人要不起的样子，无论是身份的约束还是性格使然，只有他才能和Loki在一起。

 

无论他是温柔体贴的Loki，还是调皮捣蛋爱闹事的Loki，他都喜欢。

 

后来大家也都习惯了，就这两厘米的小刀，对于雷神来说 就是破个皮的事情，没什么大不了的，几分钟就愈合了。

 

新婚夜前，Loki Laufeyson还在努力变成一位体贴的丈夫。新婚夜后，Loki Laufeyson心里准备好了无数种恃宠而骄的方法。

 

 

Thor再一次为约顿人的体质而震惊。

 

是意料之中的，也是意料之外的。

 

他和无数即将要当父亲的丈夫一样，激动又紧张。

 

其实Loki生了之后他还没反应过来他有了个孩子，直到孩子学会说话，叫了他Daddy的时候他才清楚的意识到，这不是别人家的孩子，这是他和Loki的孩子！！

 

一孕傻三年，即使是聪明伶俐的Loki，也迷糊了好一阵。

 

他习惯了做一个孩子，一个任性的爱人，享受珍视他的人所给的保护。

 

他还没有试过做一个长辈的角色。他有能力去保护他所爱的人，但他，不知道怎么养一个孩子。

 

所以他和Thor商量后决定再要一个孩子，养一个也是养，两个也是养，一起养多省事。

 

说不定俩孩子玩在一起就不需要他们操心了。

 

 

有一天Loki摘了很多草药准备做新的药剂，作用是能让人说实话。

 

Thor不知怎么的就喝了一瓶，研制中的半成品还没有解药也没有压制方法，只能凭药效过去才能接触。

 

那三天，全阿斯加德都知道了他们的王妃是怎么来的。

 

“我在约顿捡了个媳妇，我很爱他，他也很爱我，他还给我生了娃。”

 

这是Thor的原话，半成品的作用是连续三天只能说另你最开心的事情。

 

Thor逢人就说，又羞又气的Loki把Thor关在魔法空间里直至药剂失效才放他出来。

 

当然，这只是他们生活中小小的一部分，比起某些大事，这根本微不足道。

 

比如某次他们鼓掌时忘记关门，被孩子们偷看了。

 

比如他们某次在野外鼓掌时，被巡逻的士兵听到了声响。

 

比如Loki的魔法失控把Thor变成了灵魂体整整一年，那一年的禁玉（谐音）时光真难熬。

 

比如Thor某次召唤妙而尼尔时打翻了Loki十几瓶辛辛苦苦研制的药剂，Thor跪了整整三天搓衣板。

 

……

 

……

 

这又何妨，生活嘛，是需要一些争吵和意外来当调味品的。

 

只要心里对方的位置无可取代，一切都不是问题。

 

很久很久以后，Loki不再天天用小刀扎Thor，Thor开始对Loki撒娇。

 

他永远记得他把Loki带回阿斯加德的那天，约顿下着雪，阿斯加德下着雨，他在返程的路上捡到了与他共度一生的爱人。

 

Loki什么都不记得，糊里糊涂的来到阿斯加德，糊里糊涂爱上了Thor，糊里糊涂的，心里只装得下他一个人。


	9. 双视角

我是Loki Laufeyson ，一个来自北方约顿却在南方阿斯加德读书的大三学生。  
我最近不是很好，我感觉我要倒大霉了，因为我喜欢上了我的竞争对手，Thor odinson。

我第一次见他，是在我参加市里举办的文学比赛那天，他当然没有赢我，只是他的分数离我很近，让我不爽。  
我不是一个贪恋比赛的人，我想要的，是那种高高在上的优越感。而我也有能力让我比别人更优秀，可那不够。

第一次见面时我还没有真正记住他，我记住他那次，是我参加了一个投票性比赛，我只多了他七票……  
这让我深深记住了他，以往，第二名起码少我十几票。  
要知道评委也才五十人。  
但这也不足以让我讨厌他，我这个人还是比较大度的。  
直到有一天，我听到我们班同学说，索尔将是打破我连胜记录的那个人，我再也忍不住了，我不能接受这种事情发生。

我去找他了，也就是那天我才知道，他是体育生。  
所以他一个体育生来倒什么乱？好好锻炼肌肉不好吗？真是的！  
他很热情，他很喜欢笑。他比我高了一点，也许是因为喜欢体育的原因，他块头更大。  
我和他聊了很多，我暗示了他好几次让他好好锻炼，少参加其他比赛。  
他满口答应。  
之后我们聊了很多，其实，我们不是性格相同的人，可我们总有很多话聊，说真的，我不排斥这种感觉。  
很少人能和我聊天，我总是不经意间嘲讽他们，久而久之，我也习惯了一个人。

这是一场校园性比赛，我还是第一，他还是第二。  
所以他骗了我……他不是答应不参加比赛了吗？  
他是个骗子。  
比赛结束后，我准备回家，对，我在校外租了间公寓，我不喜欢集体宿舍，而我家实在离阿斯加德太远了。  
他过来点了点我的脖子，我一回头，就看到他笑嘻嘻的看着我。  
这个笑容太灿烂，灿烂到刺眼。  
他问我要不要和他吃个饭，我答应他了。  
不知道是他笑容太刺眼还是他身上的气息让人安心，更或许是我太久没有聊天的伴了。

后来的两个月，我和他参加过十几场比赛，我总是第一，他却会被别人追上。  
我有点不开心。  
有时候我们会比完赛一起吃个饭，或者我们会在体育场，图书馆偶遇。  
我不否认，这感觉还不赖。  
事情是在我看到他和一个女孩拥抱后，我才知道的。  
那种异样的感觉，挡不住，像是一块石头扔进平静的湖面，像是喉咙里扎了根针，让我说不出话。  
我喜欢上那个总是在我后面的Odinson了，那个总喜欢笑的灿烂的Odinson，那个光芒能让所有目光停留在他身上的，Thor odinson 。

我不是一个畏畏缩缩的人，那天我在体育场等他，我知道他在里面。  
我问他，有没有女朋友。他说没有。  
我没有继续问下去，只要他还单身，我就还有机会。  
他想和我一起吃饭，我拒绝了。  
没有为什么，我得需要攻略，而不是盲目行动。

那天学校联谊，我知道他会去，所以我也去了。  
我看着他和他的朋友们喝酒，而我只有手机，我第一次感觉到，我们不是一路人。  
或许是和他在一起的时候总是很有默契，很有话聊，导致我忘记了，我融不进他的圈子，而他也不适合我的。  
我还没有试过失败，不如趁现在来体验一下失败的感觉。  
某种意义上，我同学说的没有错，我确实输给了他。

我准备离开时，他过来挡在我面前，浑身酒气，熏得很。  
他问，如果他醉了，做了对我不礼貌的事情，我会不会原谅他。  
我问他想对我做什么？  
他没有回答，还是一如既往地对我笑，只是他笑的让我感到有些危险。  
他捏住了我的后颈，凑过来亲了我。  
我没反应过来，直到我呼吸困难后他才放开我。  
他说，橙子味的。  
蠢货，我刚刚喝了橙汁。

 

我是Thor odinson，土生土长的阿斯加德人，一个在阿斯加德大学的大一新生。  
我感觉我是被上帝祝福过的人，我入学的第一天，就遇上了我喜欢的人，Loki Laufeyson。

慢慢熟悉新环境后，我经常在图书馆里偷看他。这感觉很变态，但我没有恶意，真的，我只是不知道怎么开口而已。

他总是一个人，一个人吃饭，一个人看书。  
他喜欢参加比赛，学校里的，市里的，他都会去。  
当初我不满奥丁让我学习繁乱的文学，那些文绉绉的东西我不喜欢。  
现在我非常感谢我那严厉的父亲，是他让我有进一步接触loki的机会。

他参加什么比赛，我就跟着参加。怎么知道他会去其实不难，只要有文学比赛，他肯定会报名。  
但我荒废这门内容实在有些久了，直到我一边恶补，一边跟着他参加各种比赛一个半月后，我才得了第二。  
我离他近了一步。

我试着和他说话，但他好像不喜欢我，直觉告诉我，现在不是搭讪的时候，不然就全完了。  
我还在期待下一次比赛和他见面时，他却来找我了。  
我很开心。  
他知道我是体育生后还关心我，还让我不要参加那么多没有用的比赛。  
他在鼓励我，我知道的，我以后肯定不参加那些体育比赛了，一定把重心放到文学上。  
我和他聊了很多，我们很投机。  
他并不像表面看上去那么难相处，至少我认为，loki他是一个特别好相处的人。

我约到他吃饭了，他看上去心情很好，眉眼都带着笑意。  
他开心我也开心。  
他喜欢吃甜一些的东西，还有放蓝莓果酱的冰淇淋。  
他吃东西的时候特别好看，吃到喜欢的甜食时，他的眼睛就会亮晶晶的，像天上的星星。

那天我姐来找我，我问她应该怎么追求喜欢的人。  
她说，打晕上了，就行。  
虽然这个答案没有用，我还是给了她一个拥抱。  
她又重复了那个答案，我只好无奈的说知道了。  
范达尔是我的好朋友，他是一个不折不扣的花花公子。  
我问他应该怎么追求喜欢的人。  
他说，先哄她开心，然后上了，就行。  
我有些无奈，或许海拉能和范达尔在一起之类的吧。  
我走出体育场，就看到了loki。  
我不知道他是不是在等我还是路过，不过能看见他，我就很开心了。  
他问我有没有女朋友。我实话实说了。  
我约他吃饭他拒绝了我，他是不是知道我喜欢他所以不想理我了？

那几天我们没有见过，我去图书馆从早到晚待着也没等到他。或许是他知道我会来这里所以躲着我吧。  
联谊晚会上，我终于看到了他，他一个人坐在沙发上玩手机，仿佛周围嘈杂的一切都与他无关，也打扰不到他。  
我和Volstagg，霍根喝了很多酒，渐渐的，我有些晕了。  
我看向loki，他好像要走，他要走了吗？我，我不想他走，我想多看他一会……

我挡在他的面前，他比我矮上几厘米，这个角度刚刚好。  
我不知道我脑子怎么想的，竟然问出这种问题。  
他问我想对他做什么。  
我想了几秒，我还是决定对他做不礼貌的事情。  
我发誓我只是想轻轻碰一下他的嘴唇而已，真的。  
只是他刚刚喝过的饮料，还有一些味道残留在他口中，我控制不住而已。  
我想要更多，那个藏在橙子味道下，比糖还要甜的味道，我不想放手。

 

今天是我们在一起后第一个情人节，我们在一起三个月了。

索尔摩挲着洛基的肩膀，这一切顺利得跟做梦一样，他果然是被上帝亲自祝福过的人。  
洛基半个身子趴在索尔身上，索尔像是和人形肉垫。  
“饿……”还没完全睡醒的洛基，懵懵懂懂的表达自己想要的东西。  
“想吃什么？”  
“你……”  
索尔无奈地亲吻了一下怀里人的额头，然后一点一点往下……

收起


	10. 灰姑娘(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （披着灰姑娘AU的皮，其实这是灰姑男？可能吧）
> 
> （王子公主都是见一面就彼此相爱了，那么我们二王子和三公主也可以！）

“国王为王子殿下举行见面晚会，邀国内单身女子参加！”

 

“国王为王子殿下举行见面晚会，邀国内单身女子参加！”

 

“国王为王子殿下举行见面晚会，邀国内单身女子参加！”

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

有单身女儿的家家户户都收到了士兵送来的邀请函，外面的卖报人也不停的重复宣传这件事情。

生怕有谁会错过这天大的喜事似的。

Thor Odinson接过士兵送来的邀请函，这是Hela Odinson的东西。

破旧的别墅，偏远的郊区，自从Odin的爵位没落，这片区域几乎被人遗忘了。

索尔拍了拍袖子上的泥土，走上二楼敲了敲长姐的房门。

“有你的东西。”

“邀请函吗？”

“是的。”

“想办法给我弄一辆马车和一套高级礼服。”

“知道了。”

海拉对索尔并不好，她不会在乎索尔能不能办到，她只在乎她能不能得到。

索尔对海拉百依百顺的原因也是因为父亲去世前的遗言，照护海拉十年。

过了这个月，就已经十年了，他可以离开了。

晚会在三天后，索尔知道海拉想干什么。

要是她被王子看上成了王妃，不仅能恢复以往的风光，甚至比以前更加气派。

离过完这个月还有十天，他还年轻，没了这个誓言和海拉他能从头开始。

他的工钱不够海拉挥霍的，别说积蓄，能填饱肚子就不错了。

索尔没日没夜干了三天活，变卖了家里所有值钱的东西租了一辆马车，一匹马，一套还算体面的礼服。

“没用的东西。”海拉接过礼服后咒骂了索尔一句，并把一套车夫衣服扔给了索尔。

 

 

哥特式的城堡上空绽放着烟火，数不清的马车陆陆续续往城堡里去。

海拉一人进了宴会厅，索尔只能和真的马夫在马场等待。

宴会一直举行到晚上十二点，离结束还有六个小时，索尔决定在这周围逛逛。

他没走远，这里他第一次来，如果迷路了可不是一件好事。来的路上他看到另一条路边有个湖泊，还有很多垂柳，或许他能借着垂柳掩盖身形，在那里睡一觉。

他的确这么做了，这几天为了海拉的礼服他都没能好好睡觉。

 

 

口鼻无法呼吸的窒息感将他从梦中拉扯回现实，眼睛一睁开，对上的就是一双墨绿色瞳孔。

那绿眼睛的人见他醒来便松开了他，并打量着他。

“你是谁？为什么在这里？”绿眼睛问。

“我是Thor，我很累所以在这里休息了一下。”

索尔看清那人的装扮，精致的脸庞，华丽的黑色燕尾服，应该是随家里姐姐或者妹妹参加宴会的贵族青年。

绿眼睛的青年不再与索尔搭话，他走到一棵柳树旁靠着柳树坐在草坪上。

索尔也没有追问什么，闭上眼睛继续睡觉。

过了一会，他还没睡着就被什么软软绵绵的东西扫着鼻子，闭着眼睛打了个喷嚏，索尔再次醒了过来。

绿眼睛的青年拿着柳絮，嘴角洋溢着恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“我命令你陪我说话。”

一个被惯坏的小孩，索尔不想理他，他又不是这里的仆人。

青年见索尔不理他，又用柳絮扫了扫索尔的脸。

“请你别打扰我，我并不是这里的仆人。”索尔夺走青年的柳絮往湖里扔去，偏头瞪了一眼那个没有礼貌的青年。

是他表情太凶狠了吗？这小孩怎么看着想哭啊？

他看着眼前人微微皱眉，眼水在眼眶里打转的样子，心里有点焦急。

Loki好无奈，这个人没有经过他的允许躺在他的地盘，还抢走他的柳絮！

而且他抢柳絮的时候还用柳絮扫到了他的眼睛，痒死了！

【看我！看我干嘛，你个粗鲁的肌肉男！】

索尔想起小时候母亲在他哭的时候会温柔的抚上他的脸，为他擦掉一滴滴的眼泪。

索尔效仿，但常年干活的手长出来不少老茧，他自认为的温柔其实生生弄疼了那白白嫩嫩的脸。

“你干什么！”洛基拍开了索尔的手，天呐，这人的手是什么做的，他的脸疼死了。

“我……对不起，我不是故意的。”索尔看着被揉红的脸小心翼翼的道歉，耳朵耸拉下来的样子好似他才是被弄疼的人一样。

“哼╯^╰！”

“我陪你说话，你别生气好不好，我真的不是故意的。”

 

索尔把此生所听所看到的故事都在这个陌生的青年面前说了一遍，他听的入迷，特别是那些民间传闻的小故事。

“我没有故事讲了，你也不生气了，就这样好不好？”索尔讲的口干舌燥，不过看那人听的入迷的样子又有点自豪。

“不好，你说你会陪我说话的。”

“好吧好吧，那你想说什么？”

“我想听你说。”

“那你想听我说什么？”

“嗯……”只见那人思索了一下，随后指着他的手说，“就从你手上的茧开始吧。”

“这个没什么好说的，就是粗活干多了，自然就长茧了。”

洛基沉默片刻，慢悠悠的开了口。

“你说的那种花，碰到就会把叶子收回去，是真的吗？”

“当然，花小小一朵，可能只有一个指结那么大，叶子也是小小的，一碰就收回去了。”

“那你说的泉流旁的彩虹是真的吗？”

“当然，只要太阳够大，照耀在水里反射出的光就能变成彩虹。”

“那你说的，山上看到的星星比这里的亮，是真的吗？”

“当然，而且山上的星星更多。”

索尔没有错过青年向往的眼神，“如果你想去，七天后我可以带你去。”

“真的吗？”

青年激动的拔高了两个声调，言之于表的喜悦。

“当然。”

“那为什么现在不行？”

“因为我父亲的遗言，我得照护我姐姐十年，还有七天十年就过去了。”

“你姐姐是残疾吗？”

“不，她很健康，甚至比一般女孩还有强壮。”

 

 

“你叫什么名字？”

“Loki。”

 

索尔跟洛基说外面的世界，洛基没有能与索尔分享的东西，他就像被圈养起来的金丝雀一般，看不到外面，活在笼子里。

钟声从钟楼传遍整座城堡，快到12点了，他该去接海拉了。

“我得走了。”索尔站起身，拍了拍后背不存在的泥土。

“嗯，我也是。”

“那么七天后见。”

索尔向前走不到十步，洛基就小跑到他的面前，一句话也没说，只是稍微仰头亲了他。

稍微摩擦了一下，洛基松开索尔，“七天后，我在城外最大的松树下等你，只会等你到12点。”

洛基没有忘记他今天要做的那件事情，他需要一位王妃，很幸运，他找到了。

 

海拉面色难看，索尔已经习惯了，说是亲姐弟，实际上比敌人还要针锋相对。

翻滚在床上，他回忆着刚刚发生的事情和临走前那个吻。

想不明白干脆不想了。

 

七天后，索尔正式和海拉分家，分无可分的财产就剩那间别墅了。

索尔拿走了弗丽嘉生前佩戴的项链，海拉拿走了整栋房子。

带着两套换洗的衣物和刚好够他生活一个月的钱，他打算先去找洛基，然后再去别的国家。

 

洛基穿着便装牵着一匹马，手里拿着衣角在玩。

索尔走上前去，对洛基笑了一下。

“那么我们先去看彩虹，然后晚上看星星，可以？”

“可以，不过看完星星后……”洛基抓住索尔的手放在他的脸上，“我无处可去，如果你不讨厌我，那你愿不愿意和我一起生活？去其他地方，安一个家？”

 

约顿海姆小王子在相亲晚会七天后消失不见，国王劳菲找遍约顿与周围的国家都没能找到小王子。

 

 

七年后……

 

“开门的时候注意点，别碰到我的花！”

索尔小心翼翼避开了那些娇弱的花朵，万一碰到了，掉了，那可不是开玩笑的。

进到里屋，与爱人交换一个绵长细腻的吻，直到怀里人脸上泛红，呼吸加速，索尔才松开了他。

“我嫉妒那些花夺走了你的注意力。”

“那你就嫉妒吧。”

索尔捏了捏洛基的鼻子，在洛基额头吻了一下，之后往厨房走去。

本着去哪都是家，和谁生活都强过和海拉的念头，索尔答应了和洛基在一起组建家庭的提议。

虽然，在一起生活后他发现洛基的臭毛病比他想象的还要多……

不过现在的他，不仅有了一个有温度的家，还有了一个任性到可爱的爱人。


	11. 我对你可不止爱情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线复联四，托尼打完响指受了重伤躺在医院治疗，大锤和奇异博士要把宝石送回原世界，奥丁死前用最后的灵力在挪威上空的空间打造了新的阿斯加德，不是那个渔村。
> 
> 史蒂夫准备退休，不过退休前他要培养山姆。
> 
> 大锤没有胖！没有！
> 
> 假如每颗宝石都是在平行世界里借的……
> 
> 所以他们能在平行时空里稍微改动一些事情，或者把他们的人从那边带回来，但是原时空发生的事情改变不了。
> 
>  
> 
> ↑瞎说的，瞎说的

1970年，空间宝石。

 

本来是要让史蒂夫来的，不过Thor有私心，就跟其他人说让他和Stephen去。

 

把空间宝石放回军事研究所后，Stephen画了个传送门和Thor来到了阿斯加德。

 

“你可真痴心。”

 

“当然。”

 

两人鬼鬼祟祟溜进了闪电宫，因为有魔法庇护，他们短时间内不会被人看见。

 

Thor不知道这个世界的自己和Loki关系如何，他的记忆力，他们这时候还是好兄弟。

 

“Bro，我感觉到魔法波动的痕迹。”Loki推开Thor，扫了一眼周围后盯着屏风后的暗门看。

 

“谁会无聊的偷看我们……”

 

“我总感觉不对劲。”

 

“那你要去看看吗？”

 

“不去。”

 

Stephen用一种很诡异的眼神看旁边的Thor，Thor挠挠头，有些不好意思的说，“你不是说每个时空都不一样吗？可能这里的我和他，已经在一起了。”

 

“我看出来了！”

 

2012年，心灵宝石&时间宝石

 

心灵宝石直接放回去就行了，时间宝石嘛……Thor蹲在浩克躺过的墙角看着前面叙旧的师徒。

 

聊了大半个小时，终于聊完了。

 

“接下来怎么做？”

 

“你还记得那个小女巫吗？穿红色衣服那个，她能让人直视心里的恐惧和内心最想发生的事情，你能做到吗？”Thor和Stephen在斯塔克大厦一楼看着乱成一团的复仇者和“神盾局”特工。

 

“不能，但我能捏造恐惧。”

 

“那就让他感受一下吧。”Thor指着那个时空的Thor。

 

“我怎么知道你害怕什么？”

 

“额……你能把Loki死在我面前和Loki救了阿斯加德人民的事情放在他脑子里让他感受一下吗？死得越惨越好，突出Loki是为了救我才死的。”Thor回想起自己那个时候最害怕什么，他怕Loki真的死了，也怕Loki真的变坏了。

 

只要让这个世界的Thor知道Loki没有他想的那么坏，而最后Loki会因为他而死，这个世界的他一定会把弟弟找回来，然后保护好。

 

Stephen翻了个白眼，最后等Thor落单时把Thor带入了恐惧之中。

 

“再暗示他Loki在哪吧，不然他找不到。”

 

“不能这样做，不能大规模破坏该发生的事情。”

 

“哦，那好吧。”

 

确认现在的Thor足够着急，对Loki的保护欲直线上升至爆表后，他们去往下一个目的点。

 

2013年，现实宝石（以太）

 

“我不能救我母亲，对吧。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Thor把现实宝石放回简的身体里，抑制自己不去看弗丽嘉。

 

“那，我们刚刚去过的那里，她怎么样？”

 

“和这里不一样。”

 

“那就好。”

 

Thor第二次参加弗丽嘉的葬礼……这个时空的他们也一样没有了母亲。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Thor吸了吸鼻子，带着Stephen往地牢走去。

 

“能透露一点吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“这里和我们那里有什么不一样，至今为止，这里的一切和我们的一切是一模一样的。”

 

“这里没有诸神黄昏。”

 

“那我们不用去地牢了。”

 

Loki再一次死在了Thor面前，就如同以前一样，Thor剪下了Loki一缕发蓄在耳后，在简和Eric的帮助下打败了黑暗精灵。

 

当这里的Thor准备和简来个吻别时，Stephen应Thor的约把他的灵魂打入那个Thor体内。

 

唇部即将相碰时，“Thor”推开了简，“对不起，简。我不能和你继续在一起，我父亲给我安排了未婚妻，我们还是分手吧。”

 

真正的Thor快被气死了，他都不知道怎么回事就被人操控了身体，还被操控分手。

 

“你这种行为在地球，叫渣男。”

 

“过不了多久她也会甩了我，我们根本没有那么相爱。”

 

Thor用着这里Thor的身体和Stephen回了阿斯加德。

 

Thor看到一模一样的自己时，心里是崩溃的。

 

『我就是你，你就是我，我只是在做让你不会后悔的事情。』

 

【“巫术，我不会相信你的话。”】两个灵魂在对话。

 

『“随便你，我只能帮你一次，要不要抓住找个机会随你。”』

 

Stephen搀扶着没有灵魂的Thor在一边看着。

 

王座上是Loki假扮的奥丁，“Thor”走到Loki面前，拉起那满是皱纹的手。

 

“变回去，Loki。”

 

这个时空的Thor愣住了，原来王座上的是他死去的弟弟吗？那父亲去哪了？

 

『父亲在中庭养老院度假，你们待会再去接他。』

【你到底是谁？】

『另一个世界的你。』

 

Loki把手抽了回来，冷笑了一下变回了原来的样子。

 

“Thor”在Loki变回来之后就亲上了他。

 

【你在干什么？你疯了吗？他是我弟弟！】

『你不喜欢吗？』

【当然不，他是我弟弟！】

『保护好他，照顾好他，对他好点，别再嘲笑他的魔法，多夸夸他，他坐在王位上也没有干坏事，顶多在阿斯加德建了一个他的人型纯金雕像，顺便看看话剧。』

『他爱阿斯加德不比你少，只是他方法用的不对。现在我要走了，接下来的事情全靠你了，别让自己后悔，别让他总活在你带给他的阴影下。』

 

Thor回到了自己的身体里，头也不回的拉着Stephen走了。

 

吻毕，Loki眼神有些涣散的看着Thor，Thor环顾四周，只有他们两个在。

 

刚刚那人的话，他半信半疑。

 

“父亲在哪？”

 

“中庭。”

 

“养老院？”

 

Loki有些诧异的点了头，Thor能看穿他还能知道奥丁在哪，这是开了天眼吗？

 

Thor心里松了口气，重新握住Loki的手，“我和简说，父亲给我安排了一个未婚妻，我得和他结婚，所以我和她分手了。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“以后我们一起住在闪电宫吧。”

 

2014年，力量宝石&灵魂宝石

 

他们把力量宝石还回了原处，之后来到了沃米尔。

 

那只红色的骷髅为他们引路，因为量子的缘故，这里发生的事情不过才几秒钟而已。

 

Stephen逆转了几秒时间，同时Thor把灵魂宝石扔了下去，Natasha回来了。

 

11年了，这是他们第一个拥抱。

 

“大家还好吗？我们成功了吗？”Natasha回抱住Thor，两人紧紧相拥。

 

“成功了。”

 

“松开我，我要被你捂死了。”

 

Natasha低头看了看祭台，掉下去时还是很痛的。

 

“I'm Dr. Stephen strange。”

 

“Natasha Romanov。”

 

“走吧，我们回去了。”Thor和Natasha对时间。

 

“你不去调和这个世界的你们了？”

 

“这里的Thanos已经死了，他们去往地球的时候就会没事，我不需要再做什么了。”

 

 

2023年，终局之战。

 

Thor把Natasha带到了Tony病房前，把战争的情况大致和Natasha讲了一下。

 

“他是一个值得敬佩的人。”

 

“你也是。”

 

 

 

 

这

样

就

完

了

吗

 

当

然

不

是

 

 

新阿斯加德的剧院外挤满了人，观赏位置最好的地方放着一张长椅，和之前那张没什么区别。

 

半躺在长椅的人吃着葡萄，躺着吃也不怕噎着自己。

 

“这是第几部？”Thor问一位观众。

 

“第二部，听说还有第三部第四部，Loki殿下到底死了多少次啊？”

 

“四次。”

 

吃葡萄那人真的就被呛到了，Thor赶紧走过去往后背用力一拍……

 

葡萄是吐出来了，那人的脸色更不好了。

 

“你想谋杀我？”

 

“不是啊，我想帮你顺气。”

 

Thor的腰被狠狠地掐了一把，“我帮你按摩！！”

 

Loki差点被Thor那巴掌打出内伤，哪有这么给人顺气的。

 

对，就是Loki，他没死。

 

拜托，他又不是白痴，怎么可能拿匕首捅灭霸，那种小刀只能拿来做恶作剧而已，他只是去假死，再找机会对付Thanos。虽然那次假死的有点逼真……

 

当他恢复过来后，准备去找Thor和他一起对付Thanos，还没到达地球，他就在半路中变成灰了。

 

等Loki掐完后，Thor便搂住了他，顺带亲吻了一下他的头发。

 

“我成功了，在别的世界里，我会更早的保护你，你的脖子只有我能捏。”

 

“我可不想被捏脖子，你也不行。”

 

“说谎精。”

 

“不，我是诡计之神。”

 

Thor轻轻捏着Loki 的后颈，这人明明享受极了这种动作却总是说着反话。

 

 

曾经一千五百年的黑暗，我将用余生的三千五百年来给你光明。


	12. 小小小甜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大部分都是对话，场景描写甚少

【清晨起床打开床，踢一脚哥哥爽爽哒~】

 

Loki：我跟你说，我做了个梦

 

Thor：什么梦？

 

Loki：我梦见你怀孕了，肚子这么大（Loki比划了一下）

 

Thor：……

 

Loki：让我上你，我要你怀上我的孩子。

 

（扑过去）

 

Thor：Loki……我不会生孩子啊（反扑）

 

Loki：那你为什么肚子那么大？

 

Thor：也可能是脂肪？

 

Loki：……（你给老子滚远点！）

 

【Thor因为Loki做了一场梦，被捅了个对穿。】

 

Loki：你要是敢吃胖，我就送你去英灵殿！以后炸鸡啤酒汉堡别吃了，改吃素，知道没有！

 

Thor：知道了。（我可以偷吃~）

 

 

【Loki和Thor去地球玩的第二天，Thor被Loki漠视了一天。】

 

Thor：弟弟，你怎么不理我？

 

Loki：……（你太让我失望了）

 

Thor：（弟弟怎么一副伤心的表情？）

 

不管了，先抱就对了~

 

Thor：啊……Loki！

 

Loki收回捅肾小刀，撇过脸哼了一声。

 

Thor：谁惹你不开心了吗？

 

Loki：我听Peter说，只要他不和Tony说话，Tony救会送礼物哄他。你看看你，嗯？居然问我为什么不理你？

 

Thor：（头脑飞速运转中……）

Thor：我把自己送给你。

 

Loki：你本来就是我的，送什么送，没诚意！

 

Thor：那送个孩子给你……

 

【第二天腰痛的Loki收到了两大箱水果刀……】

 

【第四天早上他们去了游乐园，两兄弟差点把鬼屋里的工作人员给揍了。】

 

Loki：堂堂雷霆之神，奥丁之子，阿斯加德的王后，居然被中庭蝼蚁吓白了脸，哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

Thor：可是刚刚挂在我身上大叫的是你啊……而且，你才是王后。

 

Loki：你再说一次谁是王后？

 

Thor：你，Loki Odinson，诡计之神，是阿斯加德的正统王后。

 

【Loki用Thor的腰试了试他送的刀。】

 

Loki：再说一次？（捅肾预警！）

 

Thor：Loki Odinson是阿斯加德的王后……

 

【这一天的Thor伤的比平时重，而且他只能在门口守夜。】

 

Thor：（王与王后这个不能变）

 

【最近流行一个游戏，叫什么情侣互换身份，Loki打算和Thor玩一天】

【Thor不肯玩，Loki威逼利诱撒泼打滚终于让Thor同意了，Loki还说，扮不像就睡地板】

 

Thor：我要吃饭，快去给我做！

 

Loki：哥哥你要吃什么？

 

Thor：你居然连我喜欢吃什么都不知道？呵……

 

Loki：（过完今天你给我等着！）炸鸡，汉堡，我现在就去做~

 

Thor：（我明天可能要死了，Tony记得给我买坟）

 

【然而，从小十指不沾阳春水Loki哪会做饭呐，最终还是点了外卖】

 

Thor：吃快点，陪我出去逛逛。

 

Loki：我还没吃饱~

 

Thor：（不忍心弟弟吃太快怕弟弟噎着的Thor闭嘴了）

 

Loki：（阿斯加德最佳男演员一定是我，哈哈哈）

 

【其实这种情况Loki会等Thor吃完，不过那时他会在Thor耳边说很多话。】

 

【晚上……Loki趁着他还在假扮Thor打算……】

 

【后来Loki在床上躺了三天……】

 

【关于长发……（两个人都是长发）】

【Thor篇】

 

Thor：Loki，我想把头发剪了……

 

Loki：（我哥哥疯了吗？居然舍得动他的宝贝头发？）

 

Loki：你受什么刺激了告诉我，我帮你解决。（关怀脸）

 

Thor：就是你晚上睡觉会扯我头发，怪疼的……

 

Loki：呵呵，那我去找别人

 

Thor：我错了我错了，不剪了还不行嘛~（抱住）

 

【Loki篇】

 

Thor：弟弟，我觉得你短发更好看。

 

Loki：又在打什么主意？

 

Thor：你掉发严重堵下水道了……

 

Loki：呵呵（我这就搬家行了叭！）

 

Thor：而且你要是剪短了头发，我就能一下子摸到你的脖子，不需要撩头发了，我总会不小心弄疼你。

 

Loki：（沉默……）那剪到露出脖子就好了。

 

Thor：你最好了~（mua）

 

Loki：（傻哥哥。）（笑眯眯）

 

【假如他们在看憨豆先生……】

【没有然后了，Thor笑疯了，Loki面无表情】

 

【Loki因为无法举起喵喵锤而沮丧……】

 

Loki：我连锤子都拿不起来，你们奥丁家欺负人！

 

Thor：那你能抱得起我吗？

 

Loki：当然。

 

【Thor把喵喵锤拿在手上。】

 

Thor：Loki，抱我。

 

【搞不懂Thor要干嘛，但Loki还是以公主抱的形式把Thor抱起来了。】

 

Thor：我拿着妙而尼尔，你抱着我，四舍五入，它被你拿起来了。

 

Loki：傻子……（红了脸）

 

【假如他们在看电影……】

 

Thor：这不是我……（A4）

 

Loki：梦里你就是这幅德行！

 

Thor：（求生欲使他播放雷神2）

Thor：这才是我……这才是作为王的该有的精神。

 

Loki：（刚好看到Thor和别人亲亲……）

Loki：（王不王我不知道，反正你今晚睡地板）

 

Tony：他们怎么能这样对Tony……（哭ing）

 

Loki：He's a hero。

 

Thor：你喜欢空间宝石还是喜欢我？

 

Loki：宝石。

 

Thor：（难过，我比不上一块石头）

 

Loki：你不该把我们的感情和情情爱爱混为一谈，我们的感情远超过那些形容词。

 

Thor：那该怎么形容？

 

Loki：无法形容。


	13. 我从小就喜欢你

【Loki Odinson与Thor Laufeyson的故事】

 

“我给你一天时间把你儿子接走，不然我就把他扔出去！”

 

电话那头的咆哮声让他耳膜感受到了颤抖，Laufey有一丢丢无奈，等着对方吼完事情经过后叹了几口气。

 

“就亲几下而已，他还小，不懂这个，你再帮我带两天，我多给你带点特产。”

 

“明天，明天你再不接走他，我就把他送到孤儿院！”

 

“……”

 

Odin快气疯了，今天周六，Frigga约了几个朋友逛街，交代他带两个孩子去游乐园玩一会儿。

 

结果，他眼睁睁看着自己白白嫩嫩的儿子被那只人形金毛亲得满脸口水！

 

Laufey最后还是赶回来了，他抱着被Odin丢出来的金团子，心里无奈啊。

 

本来再谈下一笔大生意Thor的老婆本就有了，算了，还是他自己存吧。

 

“爸爸，我好喜欢Loki啊。”Thor牵着Laufey的手走在回家的路上，小手一晃一晃的。

 

“等你Odin爷爷气消了，爸爸带你去找Loki。”

 

“爸爸，我想和Loki结婚。”

 

“……”Laufey被无形的雷劈了一下，他看着不到他大腿的，才几岁的Thor，“这是谁教你的？”

 

“Frigga阿姨看的电视剧里讲的，喜欢一个人就要和他结婚，我喜欢Loki，爸爸。”

 

 

“妈妈。”Loki在Frigga替他掖好背角后，肉乎乎的小手钻出被子拉住了Frigga的衣服。

 

“怎么了？睡不着吗？”Frigga握住Loki的手，坐回了床上。

 

“妈妈，为什么我没有哥哥姐姐？”

 

“？！”论每个当妈的都难以避免孩子们的某些问题，比如说，为什么我没有哥哥姐姐，我是从哪里来的之类的。

 

“因为妈妈太想见到Loki了，一不小心Loki只能当哥哥了。”

 

“可是妈妈，我好想要个哥哥。”Loki扑向Frigga，声音闷闷地说。

 

Frigga撇到Loki枕头旁边的枕头上的几根金发，心生一计。

 

“那Thor做Loki的哥哥好不好？”

 

“好。”Loki笑着蹭Frigga的颈窝，“妈妈最好了。”

 

“那Loki现在要干嘛呀？”

 

“要睡觉。”Loki在Frigga侧脸吻了一下，自己拉好被子盖上，乖乖的闭上眼睛，“妈妈晚安。”

 

“晚安，我的小王子。”

 

Odin和Laufey对让Thor做Loki哥哥这件事情一半喜一半忧。

 

Odin喜的是，要是做了兄弟，偶尔亲一下也没关系，忧的是这俩孩子凑在一起时，周围的环境等同于灾难现场。

 

Laufey喜的是，做了兄弟，Odin家能暂时帮他带孩子，忧的是……Thor奇怪的想法。

 

经过一个月的商量，五岁的Thor Laufeyson成为了三岁Loki Odinson的哥哥。

 

由于Thor晚读了两年，从幼儿园到小学，从小学到初中，他们都在同一个班级。他们家相隔不到十米，Laufey出差时会把Thor暂时寄养在Odin家。作为一个单亲爸爸，Laufey还是很成功的。

Loki的房间也由一张床变成了两张床。

 

“Loki，我们去玩街机吧。”走在回家路上的Thor看到了路边便利店门口的游戏机。

 

“不好玩，不去。”

 

“就十分钟，好不好？”

 

“不好。”

 

看，路边有个枯萎的Thor。

 

“今晚来我家，我爸给我买了游戏机，一起玩。”

 

“你最好了！”

 

Loki在Thor亲上来之前推开了他。

 

“都说了多少次，别亲我！”

 

“可是……”

 

“闭嘴！”

 

在家被Odin，Frigga宠着，在学校时被Thor惯着，成绩名列前茅又有老师护着的Loki，怎么可能没有小脾气。

 

只是这次，Loki的脾气发的有点奇怪。

 

Odin和Frigga去旅游，而Loki的吃住全都托付给了Laufey。

 

Laufey很忙，他一大早就准备好了三餐放在冰箱，叮嘱Thor热过了才能吃。

 

要不是Loki，Thor一般只能吃外卖。

 

“Loki，我热完饭了，可以吃了。”下午放学，Loki回到Thor家就开始写作业，Thor热饭。

 

“我不饿。”

 

“今天有作业吗？我怎么不记得了？”

 

“预习。”

 

“Loki，你今天怎么怪怪的？”Thor想摸Loki的额头，看看他是不是不舒服，结果被Loki一把拍开了。

 

“你先去洗澡，汗臭味熏死我了！”

 

可是Loki，现在是秋天，我也没出汗啊。

 

等Thor洗完澡出来时，Loki早就跑回家了。

 

Loki家的门铃都快被Thor摁烂了，里面还是一点动静都没有。

 

从那奇怪的一天开始之后，Loki连续两天没有和Thor讲话，以往Loki的书包都是挂在Thor肩上的，现在也是他自己背着。

 

“Loki，我是不是做了什么惹你不开心了？”Thor拉住Loki的手腕，力气大到Loki怎么也挣脱不了。

 

Loki埋怨得看着Thor，挣脱不开的手让他心里一急，张口就是一咬。

 

Thor咬着后槽牙忍受疼痛，但拉住手腕的手没有松懈半分。

 

“OMG！Loki，你在做什么！”不知道从哪里走出来的一个女孩推开了Loki。

 

“Jane！”这一推，差点就把他们分开了，Thor有些急了。

 

“你的手都流血了。”这名叫Jane的女孩从包里拿出纸巾往Thor的伤口压去。

 

Loki使出了吃奶的劲挣脱了Thor跑走了。

 

“谢谢你的纸巾。”

 

Thor追上Loki，从后面拉住Loki的手把他往后拉。

 

Loki无法挣脱Thor的拥抱，自暴自弃地不动了。

 

刚经过跑步的心脏跳得很快，隔着两层衣服，他们也能感受到彼此心脏的跳动。

 

鬼使神差地，Loki紧紧抱住Thor，脸也蹭上了Thor的耳朵。

 

“你是不是喜欢刚刚那个女孩？”Loki带着一点委屈的声音在Thor耳边低声说话。

 

“没有啊，你怎么会这么想？”

 

“我看到你和她有说有笑的，前几天。”

 

不知道为什么，听到这话后他的心里产生了一丝喜悦。

 

“小傻子，我只会喜欢你。”

 

初中他们纯粹，冲动，而种子才刚刚萌芽，还没被灌溉成参天大树。

 

高中时他们带着激情与对未来的向往，而那棵树，还只是树苗。

 

不知不觉，从一小团的婴儿到比父母还高的青少年已经在世间度过了十几年的岁月。

 

“Loki，下个月就是你的成人礼，你想要什么礼物？”

 

Loki歪着脑袋想了一会，“我想喝酒，最烈那种！”

 

已经成年但还没到能买酒年纪的Thor犯了愁。

 

“还没到年纪，没人肯卖。”

 

“谁说要通过正规途径买了。”Loki对Thor眨眨眼，这表情Thor见多了，Loki肯定想到了办法。

 

那天中午，Laufey和Thor来到Odin家给Loki过生日，晚上，Loki和Thor在外面举行了Party，邀请了很多他们共同认识的朋友。

 

Thor不知道Loki怎么买到的酒，反正那一晚上他们都很开心。

 

Frigga睡眠很浅，他们玩够了之后已经是半夜两点了。

 

Thor把Loki带回了家。

 

要么怎么说假酒害人呢，当他们洗完澡，躺在床上，醉意上头，迷糊中又带着清醒，燥热中又感觉有点冷。

 

“Thor，你热不热？”Loki刚刚玩得有点疯，加上喝过酒，嗓子比平时沙哑了那么一点点。

 

“嗯。”Thor碰了碰Loki的手臂，慢悠悠的拉住Loki的手。“Loki，I want to have// sex with you. ”

 

“我也是。”Loki往Thor那边凑了凑，Thor翻身压在Loki身上，发烫且美好的肉。体相【】缠，Loki闭上眼张开了嘴，Thor与他，唇齿相依。

 

“我想这么做很久了。”Thor含糊不清的压着Loki的唇说道。

 

“嗯～我也是。”

 

朦朦胧胧的关系在那天得到确定，疯狂地难以解释。

 

Odin和Laufey差点心梗，Frigga反应正常。

 

Odin：我就知道这小子盯上我儿子很久了！

 

Laufey：该来的还是来了……

 

Frigga：速度有点慢了，我还以为初中的时候就可以定下来了。

 

 

“Loki，我有件事和你坦白。”确认关系后的第一天，Thor枕着Loki的大腿跟他说那些小秘密。

 

“什么事？”

 

“其实我懂事起就没把你当成弟弟，我一直把你当成我的恋人。”

 

Loki拨弄着Thor的头发，只是微笑，也不回答。

 

『我也没把你当哥哥，骨科我不感兴趣』


	14. 感情不是靠说的

下了几天雨的天空终于放晴，如此美好的天气配上一顿美味的餐点最好不过了。

抛弃那早就吃腻的快餐，Thor去往超市购买食材，打算亲自做顿饭来犒劳自己的胃。

 

他不是不会做饭，相反，他做饭很好吃。只是一个人生活，就不想去做那些麻烦事了。

 

今天是星期三的四点钟，超市里人不多，自然，东西也没有那么新鲜，看看，这棵生菜都蔫了。

 

他选了些番茄，土豆，洋葱，还有一块速冻牛脊肉，这些够他吃的了。

 

收银台前还有两个人才到他，今早出门前手机没充电，他进入超市的时候手机已经关机了。

 

有些无聊地四处看看，巧然，在旁边那个收银台排队的队伍中，他看到了一个熟人。

 

他曾经的配偶，Loki Laufeyson。

 

他手上拿着一瓶酸奶和一袋吐司，这是他的晚餐吗？

 

“Sir，Sir？”收银员的叫唤声把Thor的目光从Loki身上拉回，前面两人已经结完账，轮到他了，他却在发呆。

 

“Sorry。”Thor把东西放在收银台上，收银员一气呵成的动作让Thor没久等。

 

“Welcome next time。”

 

“Thanks.”Thor拿起装着食物的袋子，鬼使神差的走到另一边的收银台。

 

“Loki，好巧啊。”在Loki付完账后，Thor上去和他打了招呼。而他只是点点头，没说一句话便往外走，好似这只是一个陌生人。

 

“你最近过得好吗？”他不是故意跟上去的，只是出口在同一个方向而已。

 

“嗯。”

 

“那就好，不打扰你了，我还要去买其他东西。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Thor停住脚步看着Loki的背影 ，一步一步越走越远，直到完全离开他的视线。

 

Loki冷淡的态度让他不敢再回想那些过往，他刚刚不该跟Loki搭讪的，即使再想听听他的声音也不该的。

 

回到家的Loki把酸奶和面包放进冰箱，还没到晚饭时间，他可以趁这一个多小时把入职报告写好，顺便洗个澡。

 

这是他刚租的一间套房，不大，一厨一卫，一卧一厅，地址就在他即将入职的高中学校附近，上下班很方便。

 

因为那个人，他连区区一份报告都写不好，Loki Laufeyson，你做人太失败了。

 

纵使他再逃避，当遇见Thor，听到他的声音时，建筑了三年的防备墙一时间土崩瓦解……

 

为什么就不能装作看不见呢？

 

Thor Odinson……为什么……

 

他已经没有心情做饭了，他脑子里只有Loki。消失了三年后再次遇见的Loki……

 

这一切都是他咎由自取，他又有什么资格心痛呢？

 

房子，是他们一起买的，离婚后Loki拿着分割财产的支票离开了这座城市。

当初两个人的生活变成了一个人。

 

那个在阳台上给花浇水的人走了，那个经常靠在沙发上看书的人走了，那个坐在他对面吃饭的人走了，那个喜欢窝在他怀里睡觉的人走了……

 

就只有他了。

 

Thor没有动过任何东西，连电视机旁的摆件也和Loki走前一样，他尽可能的保持原状，可一模一样的场景更容易想起那个人。

 

自从那次过后，他们再也没有见过面。

 

Loki已经习惯了在新学校的生活，平时下课后他会顺便去超市买点生食回家做饭，同事们都挺好，谈不上结交，但工作氛围是好的。

 

他重新回到这座城市的原因大部分是因为这所学校的校长。

 

Charles是他的好朋友，他的伴侣也是。

 

几个月前他们就开始催他回来做老师，在他们一天天的催促下他回来了。

 

“黑谭街开了家专门做甜食的店，晚饭一起去吧。”

 

“什么时候开始喜欢吃甜食了？”

 

“还不是你喜欢，就这样决定了。”

 

“好。”

 

Charles拍了拍Loki的肩膀往上走去，Loki走进了拐角的教室上课。

 

宠“妻”比命重要的Eric即使不喜欢甜食还是跟着一起去了，吃一顿甜食得撸多少天的铁啊。

 

三个人有说有笑的往目的地走去，Loki透过摆设橱窗看到了里面某个人，下意识的把Charles和Eric拉到一边。

 

“我忘记前几天吃了太多甜食导致牙疼，医生说让我最近少吃点甜的。”

 

“那太可惜了，听说他们家味道不错。”

 

“下次再来，Eric你刚刚不是说想吃面吗？刚刚路过那家怎么样？”

 

“Charles去我就去。”

 

“那就去吧。”

 

“我都不知该怎么说你才好。”Fandral敲了敲Thor的脑袋，“劝你还是放弃吧，你和他没有未来了，是你亲手葬送的。”

 

Thor思来想去半个月，最后约了范达尔出来，把遇见Loki和想重新追求Loki的事情告诉了范达尔。

 

“但凡你当初产生离婚念头时和我说一下，就不会走到今天这一步。”

 

“是我错了。”

 

“我要是有这样的伴侣，做梦都能笑醒。”范达尔咬了口百吉饼，无奈的说道，“他那么好，你又那么喜欢他，为什么要离婚？”

 

Thor摇摇头望向橱窗外，正值盛夏，人们都爱吃冰淇淋，远处就有一对小情侣牵着手拿着同款冰淇淋在吃着。

 

以前，他和Loki也是这样的。

 

产生离婚这个念头，不是因为不爱了，是因为怕这份爱伤害到他。

 

他们认识了很久，他曾经以为Loki是习惯有他才会答应和他结婚，毕竟除了在床上，Loki对他的态度和他们没在一起前，没结婚前是一样的。

 

他提出离婚，是想让Loki去寻找真正的爱情，不是因为习惯。

 

后来，当他一个人时，当他被刀子割伤却找不到创可贴时，当他晚上被冷醒时，当他累到虚脱时，他回想起那些被他忽视的，细腻到骨子里的感情。

 

读书时，他无节制的运动，常常肌肉拉伤是Loki帮他按摩，打篮球时Loki会给他准备好水和毛巾，擦伤哪怕只有一点点伤口，Loki也会给他擦药，然后贴上创可贴。

夏天，Loki担心他中暑会给他准备透气清凉的衣服，冬天担心他冷到会叮嘱他穿好衣服。

结婚后，他下班早会回家做饭等他回家，会在睡前给他一个晚安吻，会在上班前做好早餐放在微波炉里，会在变冷的夜晚给他盖上被子，会在他累到虚脱时给他一个拥抱和一个吻……

 

他们之间还有，数不清的，那些藏在日常里的关心，他从未说过一句情话，可他做的每一件事都充满着爱意，每一个望着他的眼神里都是那溢出来的爱，他不说，不代表他不爱。

 

他离开这里，换掉了所有的联系方式，从他的世界里彻底消失了。

 

他明白的太晚，导致那人被他亲手推到远方……

 

 

这座城市每一天晚上都会有成千上万的夜猫子，这一天，有着良好生活习惯的Loki破天荒的熬夜了。

 

失眠导致的被迫熬夜。

 

几年前的画面如同发生在昨天那样的清晰，那时的他也是一名高中老师，周四下午下课早，他去买了Thor喜欢的鸡肉，准备给他做份炸鸡。

 

然而，进了家门不到两分钟，Thor跟他说了他从未想过的话。

 

-我们离婚吧。

 

他没有问为什么，因为他从Thor眼里看到的是真实的，想分开的神情。

 

他想着可能是他看错了，问他是认真的吗？

 

他说，是的，认真的。

 

当天他和Thor分床睡了，第二天办理了离婚，同一天搬离了他们的家。

 

他失去了那温暖的怀抱，那灿烂的笑容，那些Thor为他制造的浪漫，那些明晃晃的爱，那个家。

他再也不可以和他同寝同食，不可以和他一起窝在沙发上看电视，不可以再和他去海里潜水，不可以窝在他的肩头，不可以在生病时喝到他泡的药和照顾，没有了，全都没有了。

 

他害怕离婚的原因破坏当初的美好，他不敢问。他害怕想起那些美好的回忆，所以他离开了这里。

 

后来他以为时间冲淡了这感情，所以他回来了。

 

十一年的感情，要忘记，谈何容易。

 

 

Thor想了三天，如果他还能偶遇Loki，便重新追求他，如果见不到，那就天注定的无缘了。

 

一连一个月，每天下午他都会待在那家超市里几个小时。

 

他经营着两家咖啡馆，自从有了那个念头，两点一线的生活变成了三点一线。

 

所谓的偶遇，有多少是人为又有多少是天意呢？

 

Thor看着在面食区选购的Loki如是想到。

 

“好巧啊，Loki”

 

“嗯。”Loki勾了勾嘴角，随手拿起一包通心面放进推车准备离去。

 

“Loki，你愿意和我聊聊吗？”Thor走在Loki的旁边。

 

“没什么好聊的。”

 

“那你能和我吃顿饭吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

“Loki……”

 

“先生，我和您不熟。”Loki推着推车往收银台走去，此时Thor随手拿起一件商品走在Loki后面。

 

“Loki。”Thor走快几步挡在Loki面前，“让我重新追求你吧。”

 

Loki神情变得嘲讽，眼里的不屑不加掩饰。

 

“那你当初为什么要离婚呢？Odinson，我不是你呼之即来挥之即去的宠物。”

 

Thor眼里满满的后悔激起了Loki因他尘封已久的心。

 

“我以为你只是……只是习惯了我才和我结婚。”Thor目光落在那包通心面上，他记得Loki不喜欢通心面来着，“所以我想和你离婚，这样你可以去寻找你真正爱的人。”

 

若不是有营业员宣传打折食品的声音和一两个从他们身边走过的人，一切就会像时间静止般。

 

Loki松开推车的把手转身离开，工作日的上班时间超市很少人，即使Thor拉住Loki的手腕，也只有他们和摄像头知道。

 

“就一次，一次机会，于你于我。”

 

 

泽维尔高中大门口每每到下课时间都会出现一个身形高大，阳光帅气的男人在等人。

 

有人喜欢小年轻，有人喜欢成熟男人，加上那帅气硬朗的外表，不少女学生都会刻意看他。

 

学生们也注意到这两个星期他们温柔和蔼的校长总板着一副脸。

 

即使没有复合，但Loki默认能重新开始的态度还是惹火了Charles。他没有权利干涉Loki的选择，但他有心疼朋友的权利。

 

他生气，生气Loki遇到Thor Odinson就像傻子一样，不会思考。

 

“伤口愈合了就可以忘记疼痛了吗？”Eric站在Loki办公室门口，打断Loki和Thor的通话。

 

“忘记了因为离婚躲在宾馆喝酒喝到休克，还是忘记了酒精过敏差点要了你的命？”

 

“如果Charles同意，我一定会把你关在地下室直到你忘记Odinson为止。”

 

那天的场景他和Charles这辈子都忘不了。

 

通过最后一个通话记录，警察用Loki的电话打给了Charles。据警察说，因为他只付了一晚的房费，迟迟不来退房工作人员便去敲他的门。敲了很久没反应才强制性打开，结果发现他休克倒在床头柜旁边。

 

对酒精过敏的他差一点就死了，死在一场荒谬的冲动。

 

而他清醒后第一句话就是‘我们离婚了，他不要我了’。

 

不许他们去找他，出院当天就飞到另一个国家，美名其曰，旅游。

 

“爱找谁不行非得是他？”

 

“你不也是非Charles不可。”

 

“起码Charles不会怀疑我的感情。”

 

“起码我和Thor在一起的时候没有吵过架，而你总闹事和Charles分分合合。”

 

“吵架是爱情的润滑油，所以我们没离婚。”

 

“我们离婚不怪他。”Loki拉开椅子坐下来，“是我不懂表达让他误会，是我不问让事情发展到这一步。”Loki看了一眼Eric，“我去看了心理医生，我都明白了。”

 

“我不管你了，你爱怎样怎样。”

 

Thor挂掉了电话，在原地转起了圈。

 

下课后，Loki从门口出来，Thor马上走了过去。

 

“下午没有课，对吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我们回家吧。”Thor勾住Loki的手指然后握着他的手，“greit？”

 

干柴烈火，烈火燎原。

 

他们滚在一起不分你我，一样的布置一样的姿势就像一切事情都没有发生过，这只是一个长一点的梦，而他们总会醒过来。

 

醒来之后Loki会在上班前做一份早餐留给他，他会在Loki下班后给他一个拥抱或者亲吻。

 

Loki气喘吁吁地勾住Thor，“Again, I want more.”

 

“我的荣幸。”

 

床头，床尾，衣柜，浴室，浴缸……错过了午餐，也错过了晚餐。

 

Charles再一次确定Eric只能帮倒忙，明明是让他去劝Loki回头的，结果今天一早Loki拿着结婚证来找他。

 

这俩人脖子上若隐若现的痕迹，Loki略带别扭的走路姿势。

 

哎，没法救了。

 

“走吧，去吃饭。”Charles无奈的收拾桌子，给Eric发了条消息。

 

“去那家甜品店怎么样？”

 

“当然可以，今天得让你开心不是吗？”

 

“我很开心。”Loki低头看着他们相握的手，“你呢？”

 

“说实话，我不太高兴，不过我能装作开心的样子。”Charles笑了。

 

Charles走在前面，Thor和Loki牵着手走在后面，一些学生会好奇得看，一些学生视若无睹，只是和Charles，Loki礼貌得打招呼。

 

“以后直接来办公室找我，别在外面等。”

 

“好。”

 

“如果带上咖啡，最好不过了。”

 

“当然。”Thor牵起Loki的手背吻了一下，“你想要什么都可以。”

 

Loki红了脸，把头撇向另一边，“不能骗我。”

 

“不骗你。”

 

只要你要，我会尽我所能满足你，永远有效……


	15. 万磁王or反水王?邪神or熊孩子?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二次元与三次元隔空对话又名场面人老万与没场面人三公主

（1）

（EC）

编剧：这部没有反派，老万，渣一把！

万：要搞我老婆不？

编剧：搞一下，不严重，放心！

万：记得加钱，这年头卖废铁不赚钱，我都没钱买棋和查尔斯玩了。

编剧：没问题。

事后……

万：你特么把我老婆搞瘫了，这叫不严重？？？我老婆脑子被穿了这叫不严重？？（钢铁威胁）

编剧：是你搞的！难道他瘫了你就不爱他了吗？难道他被穿脑你就不爱他了吗？渣男！

万：……

（锤基）

编剧：额，这几千年没搞事了，你懂的吧？

基：什么时候给我来个大场面？

编剧：这一部黑化，场面任你搞！

基：成交！

事后……

基：你告诉我场面在哪里？嗯？（小刀威胁）

编剧：彩虹桥都崩了，场面还不够大？

基：为什么掉下去的是我不是我哥！！

编剧：你舍得吗？

基：……

（2）

（EC）

编剧：这部你搞点事情，场面任你搞，爱拆什么拆什么，随便你

万：我老婆呢？

编剧：他很好，你放心嗷。

万：我不放心！

事后……

万：我差点把他砸死，你怎么做事的！！

编剧：下一部复婚，剧情需要~

万：放你一马！

（锤基）

编剧：宝石给你，权杖给你，军队给你，场面够大了吧！

基：这还差不多。

编剧：记得你是反派，不是熊孩子，搞事认真搞，别放水。

基：场面到位就行。

事后……

编剧：不是说好了不放水吗？你把权杖扔那里干嘛不捡回来？

基：懒

编剧：你个法师用小刀捅你哥，这哪来的道理？

基：他死了我怎么办？

编剧：……

基：他扛不住法术，用小刀安全。

编剧：你不是答应我要好好做反派吗？

基：我喜欢，你管得着吗？

编剧：……（隐隐记得我才是编剧）

（3）

（EC）

编剧：这部你辅助反派，放心，你老婆没事，真的，相信我，我给你加薪，加戏，加场面！

万：你最好别骗我。

编剧：不敢不敢。

事后……

编剧：你怎么不按剧本来？

万：他要搞我老婆。

编剧：还有其他人救他啊，你可是反派，反水不好吧！

万：他要搞我老婆。

编剧：这本子里清清楚楚写着他没事，你就不能好好做个反派吗？

万：他要搞我老婆。

编剧：……

（锤基）

编剧：你，你不来当反派谁来当？别人可不会对你哥手下留情。

基：我要看话剧，别烦我

编剧：你要怎么样才肯当反派？

基：我要和我哥结婚！

编剧：……（不如你杀了我吧）

事后……

基：你把我哥眼睛弄没了？（小刀预警）

编剧：我说了别的反派不会手下留情，再说了，你哥觉醒神力了，你们还结婚了。

基：听说你下一部要把我搞死？

编剧：谁说的，别乱说，我不是，我没有！

基：最好不是，否则……（小刀伺候）

编剧：我懂的，我懂的！

（4）

（EC）

编剧：这部你当个坏人，别再反水哦，隔壁阿斯加德已经让我头秃了。

万：我老婆呢？

编剧：哦，他能走路了，开心吗？

万：？？？开心！

编剧：记得按剧本来，我不会亏待你们的。

万：没问题。

事后……

编剧：要不你辞职吧？

万：正好，我要和我老婆去旅游。

编剧：……

万：这特么就是你说的我老婆能走路了？

编剧：意，意外……

万：赶紧给我结工资。

编剧：行叭行叭。

（锤基）

编剧：开心吗？阿斯加德是你的，你哥是你的，你爹妈是你的。

基：算你还有良心。

编剧：那我们说好了，这次要好好当反派，不能放水哦。

基：我哥是我的，我爸妈没死去游玩了，阿斯加德是我的，我为什么要去当反派？（你是智障吗？）

编剧：额，你爸偏心忘记了吗？

基：我妈爱我，我没忘记。

编剧：那我只能安排其他反派了。

基：你可以试试看！

编剧：……（我把反水王给你！你们慢慢玩，我辞职，行了吧）

EC+锤基＝伪父女岳母女婿组

万：……

基：……

万：你没有场面

基：我哥有

万：我老婆温柔，特别爱我

基：我哥最爱我，任我打任我骂

锤：（喵喵喵？）

基：（不是吗？）

锤：（爱你爱你，最爱你，mua）

基：（这还差不多，mua）

万：（查查，他们在说什么？）

查：他们在秀恩爱

万：（那我们为什么不秀？）

查：正在秀。

万：（有吗？我怎么感觉不到？）

查：……

趁两人去搞事，大锤找上了查查

锤：教授？

查：叫我查尔斯就好。

锤：查尔斯，你能脑一下我弟弟吗？

查：我的能力不是这样用的。

锤：拜托拜托（星星眼开启）

人美心细心特软查：你想知道什么？

锤：我想知道他喜欢什么姿势~

查：你脑子里的他都喜欢。

锤：怎么还脑我了呢……

查：偶尔可以暴力一下，他其实很喜欢

锤：他会捅我的。

查：相信我，只要他在床上讽刺你，他就是想你暴力些

锤：那我相信你，谢谢你，查尔斯

锤：冒昧问一下，那你们是不是没法用新姿势？因为他想的你都知道

查：这也算情趣。

（晚上）

（EC）

万：查查我来啦~

查：我不喜欢这个。

万：……

查：用上一个。

万：好吧。

（锤基）

基：哟，这是不行了吗？

锤：（想起查尔斯的话……一捅而尽，快速动作）

基：啊啊~疼~唔……

基：哥~

基：呜……bro~

锤：（查尔斯真靠谱，弟弟真辣！）

基：（卧槽，他什么时候开窍了？真特么又疼又爽）


	16. 为了儿子们婚事操碎心的老父亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【看了那么多妈妈情商高的助攻，那么，来一次爸爸的情商低助攻吧】
> 
>  
> 
> （沙雕向甜饼，最近迷上各种各样的风格，尝试每个都来一次，哈哈）
> 
>  
> 
> 话说那一年神域，自从王子出生，这打雷下雨就没停过，而当神王抱回来个孩子时，雷不打了，雨不下了，天气晴朗，阳光明媚，生活多姿多彩。
> 
>  
> 
> 奥丁：这就是我命中注定的儿媳妇，儿子，我给你带了个媳妇回来，开心不？
> 
>  
> 
> 锤：（喝奶中……）

（八岁那年……）

 

锤：父亲，他捅我，我不要和他玩了，我不喜欢他，哇……

 

大王子Thor捂着侧腰跑进Odin的会议室，边说边哭，最后直接坐到地上哭，那声音，贯彻仙宫上上下下。

 

而Odin完全无视了儿子还在流血的腹部，脑子里只有一句，‘我不要和他玩了，我不喜欢他’……

 

这怎么能行呢？

 

小王子Loki拿着把带血的小刀默默站在一边，似乎在等父亲的惩罚。

 

奥丁：不能不喜欢Loki，他是要一直陪着你的人

 

锤：我不要，我不要，我讨厌他，我不要他，哇……

 

软的不行来硬的，Odin拎起Thor放在大腿上就是一顿打，这一打，可把Thor打惨了，他哭得更厉害了。

 

奥丁：你再说一次？

 

锤：我不要他，我讨厌他，你打死我，我也讨厌他！！

 

好了，这一回一旁的小王子眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的流下来，他扔下小刀就跑了。

 

Thor看着Loki哭了，跑了，不知道哪里来的力气着挣开了Odin，跟着Loki的脚步跑了出去。

 

侍卫们看着一路哭着跑的小王子心里那个慌啊，这是怎么了？

 

Thor捂着腰在Loki关门前挤了进去。

 

“你别哭，别哭，对不起对不起，弟弟，是我不好，我不该去告状的。”

 

Thor给Loki一遍遍擦掉眼泪，而Loki的眼泪就像水龙头的水一样，不扭紧水龙头，水就一直流。

 

“我没有讨厌你，我最爱你了，Loki，我最爱你，真的，以后你捅我多少次我都不会告状了，你开心不开心捅我就行，我不会怪你的，你别哭了好不好？”

 

“你真，咳咳，真的最爱我吗？”Loki哭得一抽一抽的，眼睛红的像兔子一样。

 

“真的，我会一直爱你，到了英灵殿我也爱你。”

 

“那你发誓。”

 

“我发誓，Thor Odinson会一直爱Loki Odinson。”

 

后来，Thor再被捅肾也没有去告状，第一是答应过Loki，第二是他去告状了会被奥丁再打一顿……

 

（三百岁那年……）

 

Thor学习武术以后想成为最厉害的战士，Loki学习法术想成为最厉害的法师。按理说这个年纪，他们早该分床睡了，奈何他们的老父亲不许。

 

某天处理完政事的Odin去练武场看Thor和Loki，生气，他生气极了。

 

Thor居然把Loki晾在一边不管？？这怎么行？

 

于是乎Thor被Odin拎着放在了Loki身边。

 

（七百岁那年……）

 

Thor被Odin派去打仗，指明了Loki不许跟去。

 

锤：父亲不让你去，你快回去

 

基：我要和你一起

 

锤：听话，我会很快回来的，好不好

 

基：不好

 

锤：Loki，这太危险了，你回去等我，我一定很快回来

 

敏感多疑的小王子认为哥哥和父亲觉得他没有用才不让他去战场，他开始把自己关在他的小世界里，暗自神伤。

 

奥丁：（Loki不能受伤，这细皮嫩肉的，不像Thor皮糙肉厚，耐打）

 

锤：（弟弟是要好好保护的，不能让弟弟受伤害。）

 

（一千岁那年……）

 

Thor交了个女朋友，差点被Odin打死他。

 

奥丁：以后你要是再乱谈对象，我送你去冥界找海拉！

 

锤：我已经长大了，我有权利谈恋爱

 

奥丁：那也不行！

 

锤：凭什么Loki可以，我不行！！

 

奥丁：？？你，你说什么？（什么？洛基也有对象？我怎么不知道？）

 

锤：他有对象了，凭什么我不能有？

 

奥丁：凭我是王，你要遵从王的话

 

锤：（敢怒不敢言）

 

Odin帮Thor分手后又把Loki叫了过来。

 

强扭的瓜是不甜，但是不扭，连瓜都没有！

 

奥丁：你恋爱了？

 

基：（沉默）

 

奥丁：是谁？

 

基：（沉默）

 

奥丁：分手，不管是谁，马上分手！！

 

基：（跑掉……）

 

Odin被气得当场晕厥……

 

当晚，Thor把今天发生的事情跟Loki说了，他不知道为什么，这一晚Loki的心情特别好，好到同意让他抱着他睡。

 

同年，Thor被封为王储，Loki开始越来越奇怪……

 

（一千三百岁……）

 

这一年，众神提议，王子们到年纪结婚了，该选王妃了。Odin想了想，觉得他们的提议不错。

 

神王把王子们叫到了后花园。

 

奥丁：你俩该结婚了，知道不？

 

锤&基：不知道

 

奥丁：你们站近一点，靠着。

 

Thor贴近Loki。

 

奥丁：（搭配，天生一对！）

 

奥丁：抱一个

 

Thor熊抱Loki。

 

奥丁：亲上去。

 

锤：！

 

基：？！

 

奥丁：亲，还用我教吗？

 

锤：……（爸……弟弟害羞。）

 

基：（糟老头子是不是有病？）

 

奥丁：（怎么还不亲？难道这瓜扭不下来吗？）

 

奥丁：只是一个亲吻对于你们来说很难吗？

 

锤：（不，不难，我喜欢亲他！）

 

基：……

 

渡鸦正好飞过来向Odin禀报一些事情，Odin听完后急匆匆的走掉了。

 

此时Thor还抱着Loki。

 

锤：弟弟

 

基：嗯？

 

Thor舔了舔唇，微微低头亲上了Loki。

 

Loki假意挣扎一下后开始回吻……

 

锤：你脸好红，你好好吃……

 

基：……

 

锤：你对我有恋人之间的感情吗？

 

基：……

 

锤：那我们结婚吧，可以吗？

 

基：可以。

 

Frigga的后花园被毁，至于为什么？干柴烈火的野个战很正常！

 

相亲宴会上，Odin打算给两孩子下一剂猛药。无论如何，他都得让两个孩子在一起。

 

只要生米煮成熟饭，一切就妥了。

 

Odin给Thor和Loki的酒杯里分别放了催/&情（剂。

 

战况持续了很久，他们对彼此的迷恋让他们无法停下，加上药物的催发，更是多发不可收拾。

 

直到……

 

锤：Loki，你变蓝了，还长出了角……（根本没有停下）

 

Loki欲生欲死中，思绪早就被快感击碎，朦朦胧胧看了一眼自己的身体……

 

基：我要死了吗？

 

锤：我不知道

 

基：用力，嗯~先做完再说

 

Loki这蓝蓝的身体一直没有消退，他很累，累到来不及思考他怎么了就睡了过去。

 

锤：（冰冰凉凉的弟弟更好抱了~）

 

（第二日……）

 

Loki清醒后看着自己的身体陷入思考，随后他跑去地下藏宝阁找到了远古冬棺。

 

Thor也跟着去了。

 

当他触碰到冬棺时，身体慢慢浮现出纹路。

 

奥丁：Enough，Loki！放下它。

 

冈格尼尔敲击地面的声音和奥丁沧桑威严的声音同时在诺大的藏宝阁产生回音。

 

基：Who am I?

 

奥丁：You're my son（儿媳妇）

 

基：Who am I? Tell me！

 

Loki竭嘶底里的声音与红透透的眼睛让在一旁的Thor心疼极了。

 

锤：Loki……

 

基：Shut Up！

 

Loki一步步走向Odin，一遍遍问奥丁他是谁。

 

奥丁：（玩大发了，这下怕是瓜也没，苗也没了……）

 

奥丁：你是我在战场上捡回来的，Laufey的孩子……

 

基：（愣住……）所以我是故事书上的怪物？怪不得你什么都不让我做，怪不得你总偏爱Thor！！

 

锤：？（我被爱了吗？）

 

奥丁：（wtf？我怎么记得我偏爱的是你？）

 

基：为什么不说话！不对，一定还有别的，你把我带回来的目的是什么？

 

奥丁：我只想把你养大

 

基：不对，不可能，我不信！！

 

奥丁：好吧，起初是想把你养大，后来……我想你和Thor结婚。

 

锤：？

 

基：！？

 

奥丁：既然被你发现了，那我就直说了，初秋来临时，你们举办婚礼。

 

基：我不同意！

 

锤：弟弟……

 

奥丁：生米煮成熟饭了，不同意也没有办法，

 

基：我不同意！

 

锤：父亲放心，他会同意的。（扛起Loki就是一个百米冲刺！）

 

（日后……）

 

基：他怎么知道我们“生米煮成熟饭”了？

 

基：昨晚给我下药的不是你？

 

锤：我当然没有给你下药，不对，Loki，这么说你也没给我下药？

 

两人面面相觑好一会儿。

 

锤：我们离家出走吧，父亲太变态了。

 

基：好。

 

（一千五百岁那年……）

 

离家出走了两百年的神兄弟回了阿斯加德，他们要结婚，要继承王位了。

 

Odin看着千年来的劳动成果终于有了收获，开心至极，带着Frigga去九界游玩了。

 

每一周的最后一天下午，Loki都会和Thor去看新编排的话剧，此时Loki倚靠在Thor怀里，玩着他的头发。

 

锤：你还是不肯告诉我之前的恋人是谁吗？

 

Thor从来没有见过Loki的恋人，他只是听过而已。

 

基：就不告诉你。

 

锤：弟弟~

 

Thor的杀手锏就是捏Loki的后颈，揉Loki的后颈……

 

基：我没有恋人，我骗你的！

 

由于那个时候Thor总在他身旁念叨找对象，找对象，他就随便编了个对象。

 

锤：你害我欠了sif好大一个人情。

 

基：？什么？

 

锤：我担心你笑话我，所以找了sif假装我女朋友，嘿！我被她当人形沙袋打了一百年！

 

Loki笑出了声，“活该！”

 

锤：你要补偿我，知道了吗？

 

Thor用鼻尖蹭Loki的额间，一股浓浓的秀恩爱气味惹得侍卫们纷纷捂眼。

 

基：好。

 

还好Odin不在，否则他另一只眼睛也要瞎了……


	17. 我不在的这些年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【假设Tony只是受重伤】
> 
> 【ooc预警 私设如山预警】

他在一片混沌中醒来，这里如同海市蜃楼般亦真亦假，黑暗又寂静，没有一丝生灵的气息。

果然他只能活在黑暗之中吗？

身体如同被拆卸后重新组装般的疼痛，特别是脖子那块，那窒息的感觉徘徊在他脑子里挥之不去。

差点就活不过来了，也不知道他那傻哥哥现在怎么样了？伤好了没有？战争赢了没有？为他哭泣吗？为他难过了吗？

距离死亡过去多久了他也不知道，只能凭恢复来算，应该有两三年了。

凭着能迷惑九界的银舌头，他花了几天时间去往离混沌之地最近的星球，骗了辆飞船。

 

 

“wtf？你不是死了吗？”Tony被破窗而入的Loki吓了一跳，MK-N号已经穿在了身上准备攻击了。

Loki对地球印象最深刻的就是Stark大厦，够张扬够高调，他喜欢。秉着不是来搞破坏而是来寻求帮助的他没有把飞船直接撞向Stark大厦，而是停在了Stark顶楼的停机坪。

“我可没那么容易死。”Loki摊开手，示意Tony他不是来做坏事的。

“你来干嘛？”Tony默默的通知了复仇者们来大厦，顺便通知Pepper别带Morgan过来。

“我想知道Thor在哪里。”

“我不知道。”

“他说过会带着人民们来地球定居的，你怎么可能不知道。”Loki一步步走向Tony，直到两人的距离不足半米。

“你们的人在这里，Thor不在，他跟着劲舞小队去宇宙了。”

“那么，那场战争你们赢了吗？”

Tony一脸懵逼，这么大的事情他居然不知道？

“赢了。”

赢了就好，人民还在就好，不过Thor不好好的治国跑去宇宙干嘛？

难道是寻找新的星球打造新阿斯加德吗？

对，一直住在地球可不行，阿斯加德不能寄人篱下。

担心Loki会搞事，Tony想办法拖住Loki，等待复仇者们到来。

“带我去见我的人民。”还没等Tony开口，Loki强行控制了Tony的心神，没有心灵宝石的他也能这样做，不过比较费劲，而且不好掌控。

 

 

Loki看到新阿斯加德的时候，眉头就没有松开过。

他看见了什么？这都是什么？

Valkyrie见到Loki时很惊讶，她没有亲眼看见Loki死亡，不过以Thor颓废的程度来说那应该是真的。

“Where is he? ”Loki松开了Tony，清醒后的Tony知道自己被控制了，环顾四周看了一下情况，这不是阿斯加德吗？

“他在宇宙游行。”

“叫他回来，马上！”自从诸神黄昏后，他还是第一次没法控制自己的情绪。

“我可不接受你的支配。”Valkyrie拍了拍Loki的肩膀，又说道，“不过他见到你会很开心的。”

 

 

远在不知道离地球多少光年的Thor收到了Valkyrie的消息，他不相信Loki会活着，他亲眼看着他死在他面前却束手无策。他也相信这是Loki的恶作剧，或者说，他相信Loki会因为时空扭转而活过来。

碰巧飞船上的视频通讯器坏了。

“你说你死去的弟弟回来了？死而复生？Quill，神可以这样？”Rocket修着通讯器，对在一旁吃东西的Quill说。

“我又不是神，我怎么知道。”

“死而复生是可能的，也可能就是他在装死。”Thor想起了什么，久日假笑的脸浮现出真正的笑容，“他就是个骗子。”

“嗯，你说过很多次。”

“距离去地球要跳跃三万七百六十个跳跃点……”Quill查了一下，有些崩溃。

飞船上的人都安静了下来……

“保证安全的情况下需要多久？”Rocket问。

“半个月。”

“我可以开启彩虹桥……彩虹桥能从宇宙中任何一个星球回到九界。”

Thor出了舱门到达飞船顶开启彩虹桥。

 

 

Loki独自一人在一片空地上等待Thor，Valkyrie说和他一起，他拒绝了。

他不想让除了Thor以外的人看到他的脆弱。

Thor这几年过得好吗？Thor见到他会开心吗？他好想知道。

当感觉到彩虹桥的能量时，Loki眼神里充满着期待，他想快点看到Thor。

而彩虹桥把飞船送到了这里，从飞船上方走下来的那个人，让他所有的期待换做不可置信。

Thor见到Loki那一刻便跑向Loki，一把就把Loki抱在了怀里。

真实的触觉和触感，这是Loki没有错。

“Brother……”

熟悉的想念已久的声音在耳边响起，他是开心的，他还活着。他是难过的，他变成这副模样。

“哥哥，你去宇宙干嘛去了？”Loki环抱住Thor，下巴垫在Thor的肩膀。

『Thor，告诉我，你失去寻找新星球给人民们居住，告诉我。』

“去……去冒险……Loki，我以为你死了，这几年发生了很多事情，Loki，我好想你。”Thor不好意思说他是去找他。

听完Thor的话，Loki非但没有感动或者开心，反而是让银河护卫队见识了家暴。

Loki先是给了Thor一刀，然后拿出权杖把Thor打倒在地用权杖的底端抵住Thor的心口。

“我不在的这些年，你都干了什么？Thor Odinson，你太让我失望了！”

他把自己搞得一塌糊涂，哪里像神的样子？他以为他去寻找更适合人民们居住的星球了，结果说是去冒险，还把人民们丢在这样地方？

Thor不知道该说什么，他这几年确实没有做什么……

Loki眼眶里掉下的一滴眼泪刚好掉落在Thor的手背，他收回了权杖，背过身子不看Thor。

“继续你的冒险吧，就当我从来没有回来过，继续你的冒险。”

“Loki……”Thor从后面拉住Loki的左手，“别走。”

Loki在Thor看不见的地方扯了扯嘴角，甩开他的手准备离去。而Thor召了一道雷过来劈晕了Loki。

“你们在这里随便玩，我处理点家事。”Thor抱起Loki回头和朋友们说。

 

 

Thor把Loki绑在那张不大的床上，用了点神力，保证Loki不会跑掉。

这是第几次失而复得？第三次了……

[你去哪里了？Loki。你过得还好吗？为什么总要骗我？]

[你真的很讨厌我才会一次次离开我吧……是惹了什么麻烦解决不了才回来吗？]

[很抱歉在一次次失去你之后我才发现你对我来说有多重要，那是承生命之重的分量]

[Loki，能不能不要再离开了，我真的不能离开你啊]

Thor等着Loki醒来后的挣扎和伤人的话语，他想好了安抚Loki的话，可，Loki没有挣扎，也没有说话，眼神空空的看着一个地方像个木偶一样。

心如死灰就是这样吧，比起活在他的阴影下，这样的他更让他难受。

即使与人类为伍，他还是带着神的高傲，即使失败，傲骨却没有流失一分，他在濒临死亡时觉醒神力拯救了人民，他打过无数的战争全以胜利结尾，他在面对最强大的敌人时依旧不服输，他是阿斯加德的希望。而如今，比普通人类还要落魄的居然是末世之神。

“Loki，你说说话，说点什么好不好？”Thor的心揪成了一团，无论他和Loki说什么，他都不回答，别这样，Loki。

“Please，Loki，Say something……”

Thor和Loki待在房子里整整三天，Thor给他喂饭他不吃，喂水也不喝，说话也不答，困了倒头就睡。

Rocket来敲了Thor的门，他说，他们要走了，问Thor要不要走。

Thor当然不可能跟着他们走。

但他会去送他们。

“说实在的，你应该修理一下胡子和把肚子减下去。”Rocket在他们飞船前停下和Thor说着，“变回以前的样子，说不定你弟弟就不会跑了。”想想几年前的男神，啧啧，岁月不饶人啊。

“他不会在意我的容貌。”

“那他在乎的可能是你为什么变成这样。还有，这个地方和你老家比起来，弱爆了。”

“但我的人民还是幸福的……”

“谁知道呢，我们走了。”

“再见。”

他们把飞船开走了，开启他们新的冒险和寻找。

Rocket的话其实Thor有听进去，他只是不想承认罢了。

 

 

“我知道我令你失望了，放心，Loki，我会让一切好起来的。”Thor凑过去想亲Loki，后者扭头避开了。

“等我回来，答应我别再跑了好不好？”

“我会让一切都好起来的，相信我Loki，也请你答应我，等我回来。”

Thor给Loki解开了绳子，在他的手背亲了一下，拿着斧子离开了。

『所以，你总是让我等你，却总不愿和我一起』

Thor一走，什么也没留下，像他这几年和银河护卫队去宇宙中一样，没有归期。

Loki把自己关在Thor这间小屋子里，每天Valkyrie会来问他要吃点什么，他也不说话，就像哑巴一样。

他一直在思考为什么Thor会沦落到这种地步，为什么他要把自己搞成这样，为什么要寄人篱下，为什么……

『Thor，你可是神啊，是正统的神王，是我毕生追求的光……』

『可你究竟怎么了，为什么要把自己搞得那么落魄不堪……』

 

 

Morgan听说Thor回来了便闹着要来阿斯加德，放在平时Tony一定马上就带她来了，但问题是现在Loki也在阿斯加德。

他可没忘记十几年前的事情。

于是Tony带着Banner先来探探风，看看Loki安不安全。

即使生活在地球，阿斯加德人依旧是阿斯加德人，八年的时间，他白头发都多了不少，而这群阿斯加德人什么变化都没有。

“我该说岁月不饶人还是说他们活的久？”

“都可以，嘿，你最近还好吗？”Banner见Valkyrie走过来，友好地向前打招呼。

“还不错，这次来有什么事吗？”Valkyrie笑盈盈地给了Banner一拳。

“Morgan说想过来玩，但……Loki也在，Tony不放心。”

“现在要是谁能让他搞事就谢天谢地了。”Valkyrie嘀咕了一句，他们的小王子果然到哪里都要搞点事情才安心，“带她过来吧，Loki现在不会做坏事的。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

于是乎，Tony马上把他的小公主带来了阿斯加德。

 

Morgan喜欢在阿斯加德玩，因为在这里她很自由，不会被妈妈督促，这里的人也很喜欢她，阿斯加德人活的久，生的少，对小孩子喜欢是喜欢，奈何生太多也不好。参考他们的King Odin，才三个孩子就把整个阿斯加德玩没了。

八岁的孩子正是爱玩胆大的年纪，她甩掉了Tony ，哒哒哒地跑到Thor的屋子里，她最喜欢摸Thor的软乎乎的肚子了。

Loki被忽然闯入的Morgan吓了一下，这小孩怎么这么没有礼貌，不敲门就进来了。

Morgan也没想到里面的不是Thor，她也愣了一下，随后走出去把门关上，敲了敲门。

“请问我可以进来吗？”

属于小孩子的奶音从外面传进来，Loki依旧在床上发呆，不理她。

“我是Thor叔叔的朋友，请问我可以进来吗？”

Morgan又敲了敲门。

Loki抬抬手把门打开，Thor不在这里，这小孩找不到他就会走了。

“抱歉，Thor叔叔说我可以不敲门的。”Morgan走进房间，转个弯走到床边，她盯着Loki看了好久，似乎确认了什么，她拉住了Loki的手，“哥哥比照片上好看。”

Loki被Morgan触碰到的时候第一反应是想甩开她的手， 但小孩软软的手掌让他的心也软了一点点。

“我就知道Thor叔叔会把哥哥找回来的。”Morgan脱了鞋爬上了床，她笑得露出来好几颗牙齿。

“哥哥你真好看，比照片上还好看。”

已经很久没洗头的Loki认为这个小孩在撒谎。

“你说他在找我？”Loki有点惊讶，他不是“死”了吗？Thor找他干嘛？照片又是怎么回事？

“叔叔说你不见了，他要把你找回来。所以哥哥是自己回来的吗？”

“Morgan！！！！”Tony破门而入，唰地一下把Morgan从床上抱回怀里并一脸警惕地看着Loki。

这样的表情他在不同的人脸上了一千多年。

“出去。”

Tony也不想留在这里，抱着Morgan走了。

 

 

是夜，疑惑满满的Loki用分身潜入Stark的家，读取了Morgan Stark的记忆。

三年前的记忆，他那胖得不成样子的哥哥抱着小小的女孩看着他侵略地球时被拍下来的照片。

口口声声说这是他最爱的人，不见了，他要去把他找回来。

以小孩的角度，他只能看到Thor毛茸茸的胡子和大到像怀孕几个月的肚子。

还有他手里的照片。

刚从混沌之地回来的Loki身体还没恢复，即使用他擅长的幻术与读取记忆也让他力不从心。

Loki用纸巾擦掉嘴角的血，他在Morgan记忆中看到的东西并不完全，却很有用。

Valkyrie对Loki的到来感到惊讶，她把人领进门倒了杯水，听完来人的来意后把她所知道的一切都告诉了他。

从砍掉Thanos的头颅到酒不离手，从怀有一丝希望到完全绝望，从穿越时空到宇宙游行……

“那五年里他把自己糟践地不成样子，后来Thanos再次失败后他跟着银河护卫队去宇宙。”

“他没提过我？”

“Thanos和Loki这两个名字，是阿斯加德的禁忌，没人会提。”Valkyrie打量了一下Loki的表情，“他喝醉时会喊你的名字。”

Valkyrie的话和Morgan的记忆不符合也不冲突……

指尖金绿色的光点入Valkyrie眉心，刚刚发生的一切，她都不会记得。

 

 

他用最古老的咒语召唤了原始的神灵。

末日的黄昏，不可避免却不是无法拯救，代价之大他不知，也不知这传说是否真实，只听说这路只能进不能出。

Yggdrasil里有诺伦三女神，她们是神秘的希望。

诸神用巨人之祖Ymir的身体布置了世界，大地，天空，生灵。

Thor按照三女神的指示来到Yggdrasil树根旁，用铁链子把自己捆住，承受着重组阿斯加德的痛楚。

他的身体，每天会有不同的九界之人拿着刀一片片割下来，直至露出白骨，树根下都是他的血与肉。日落之时他的身体会一点点自愈，第二天日出时又会有人拿着刀做着重复的事情。

他的神力会在日落后一点点消失，身体自愈好后灵魂会一点点的破碎。

血肉撕裂与灵魂破碎的痛楚侵蚀着脑子与神经，日复一日。

成功了，一切都能重来，失败了……阿斯加德有Loki和Valkyrie他也能放心了。

众神用Ymir的身体铸造世界，雷神用他的血肉筑造家园。

 

 

Loki第一次这么听Thor的话。

他哪里也没去，就留在阿斯加德等Thor回来。

他并非无处可去，地球也并不是最佳疗伤的星球。

只是他找不到Thor的踪迹，他不想Thor回来的时候看不到他。

人民们都知道Loki活着回来的消息，纵使千年来小王子的调皮给他们带来了不少麻烦，可那也是他们的王子，他们从天而降的“救世主。”

Loki努力适应现在的生活却无法融入，他们的人民其实没有那么快乐，他们的笑容太过悲凉无奈。

阿斯加德也没什么喜事，对于人类八年的时间可以做很多事情，对于阿斯加德人，这八年就像八十天一样。

并不能祈祷这“八十天”的时间能让经历两次致命绝望的他们欢乐如初。

“Loki！！”Valkyrie推开他的房门，神色凝重地拿着龙牙剑，穿着战服。

“怎么？”

“你出来看看吧。”

Loki跟着Valkyrie出来后看到天上的景象也换上了铠甲。

天上乌压压的云漩成漩涡，涡点中心是一团火光，吹起的风让人有点站不稳，这很像当年苏尔特尔破坏阿斯加德的场景……

“只有我们这里是这样，别的地方都没有！”Valkyrie冲Loki说着。

Loki念着咒语感知这奇怪的天象是怎么回事，一股陌生和一股熟悉的能量交织在一起，他无法确认这是怎么回事。

巨大的彩虹桥从漩涡中心降下，阿斯加德人民不受控地被吸走，连Valkyrie也没能避过，无论Loki怎么阻挡也无济于事。

最后连他也被吸入了漩涡之中。

 

 

摩肩接踵的人中他看到一个穿着白色长袍，金色的腰带上挂着华纳神石，头发间携夹着白色羽毛的人。

人民们都挤在了彩虹桥这里，他的眼里只有她……

“Mom……”

Frigga听见Loki的声音后回头，她快步走过去抱住了许久未见的孩子。

“My son……”

“Mom。”Loki紧紧抱住了Frigga，生怕这是幻觉，而下一秒Frigga就会消失，“I miss you……”

他不敢相信，即使怀里的感觉那么真实，即使这感觉那么温暖，他还是不敢相信……

眼前的一切都和曾经的阿斯加德一模一样，金子做的宫殿，矮人族建造的屋子，彩虹桥下波涛汹涌的海，重峦叠嶂的后山。

“I'm sorry， I love you，You're my mother。”

“我知道，没关系，一切都过去了。”

Frigga拂去他喜极而泣的眼泪，亲吻着他的额头，他的容貌未变，脸上却添上了沧桑与憔悴。

“或许你会想拥抱一下你父亲。”Frigga牵引着Loki看向Odin所处的位置。

早在挪威解开了一半心结的父子俩对视了一会后拥抱了两秒。

“我们不是在英灵殿吧，书上的英灵殿可不是这样的。”

“这里是阿斯加德。”Frigga笑道。

“Where's Thor?”

“他还没回来，不知道他什么时候能回来。回去等他吧，重新整顿阿斯加德需要你。”

Loki瞄了一眼Odin。

“You are my pride。”

 

 

Frigga说，是Thor重筑了阿斯加德，并复活了他们。Loki问他付出了什么代价，Frigga笑而不语。

并非Thor本意，只是蝴蝶效应也复活了Hela。不过这已经不是曾经的阿斯加德，Hela无法从新阿斯加德汲取能量。

Odin不忍杀害Hela，他给了Hela新的神格-和平。

回到阿斯加德不到半天，彩虹桥上的人民回了家，天空一阵雷响电闪，Loki听见声响后马上从宫殿奔向彩虹桥。

绿色的身影越来越近，他也以同样的速度奔向那人，相拥那刻的冲击力使他抱起那人转了几圈才得以缓冲。

“我做到了，Loki。”Thor搂着Loki的腰，闭着眼睛闻着Loki身上淡淡的奶味，“别再丢下我，别走，可以？”

“傻子。”

『我一刻也不想离开你，我想把你牢牢锁在身边，眼里只有我一人，看不见其他。』

他在Yggdrasil的日子不能用常规算法来算，按照地球的时间推断，他已经在Yggdrasil呆了三百年，而地球时间也就三百天。

两百六十二万八千小时，每时每刻他都在念着他……

他听Rocket的话把自己变回以前的样子，剪了那乱糟糟的头发和胡子，换上了Loki最喜欢的战甲回来见他。

“我是最傻的傻子，那么请问，最聪明的Loki愿不愿意陪着最傻的Thor一起度过未来的千年岁月？”

“我愿意。”

彩虹桥的海风吹起红绿披风交织，而它们的主人正紧拥亲吻以解思念之苦。


	18. 花吐症(追妻之路漫漫长)

“明天各国的使臣会陆续到来，拿出作为王储的气……”

“咳咳咳……咳……”

咳嗽声打断了Odin的话语，书房里一下子静得吓人。Thor看着地上那几朵奶白色的花儿，心脏有点疼疼的。

“你爱上了谁？”

比起刚刚严肃威严的样子，现在Odin平和的和普通父亲没什么差别。

“我不知道，父亲……”

Thor离开书房，挥舞着妙而尼尔回到闪电宫。过几天是他的继位礼，而就在刚刚，他生病了，一场可以致死的病。

明天他要接待各国使臣，如若被他们发现新王患上了花吐症，怕是少不了风言风语。

思来想去，Thor决定去海冥宫找Hela。

他的姐姐，阿斯加德第一顺位继承人。

Hela正在敷面膜，作为一个精致的神，她可不允许自己年纪轻轻就长皱纹。也正是因为操劳国务会让她皮肤老化得快她才放弃继位，把王位让给了Thor。

“Elder Sister！”Thor挥着妙而尼尔从窗口飞进来。

“我要跟你说多少次你才会记住走正门？”

“对不起，我不能走正门，我是来找你帮忙的。”

“什么事？”

“能不能帮我接待这几天的使臣？”

“不行！”刚把面膜摘下来的Hela想都没想就拒绝了Thor，和那些使臣周旋实在太累了。

“我生病了，Elder Sister，我可能会死。”Thor把刚刚吐出来的满天星拿给Hela看，海拉见事情严重化，也变得严肃起来。

“那个人是谁？”

“Loki Laufeyson……”

 

Loki在继位典礼前的第三天来到了阿斯加德，刚进阿斯加德还没走两步呢，就受到了Hela的邀请。

见面地点在海冥宫的花园里，他们用树藤和花搭起了一个小亭，坐在厅下的矮椅上不仅还能看到花的美闻到花的香，还带着别样的安逸感。

桑葚酒的味道随着微风飘到更远的地方，Hela一手撑着下巴，一手摇晃着琉璃杯中的桑葚酒。

“久等了，殿下。”Loki走到Hela面前向她伸出手，Hala把手放在Loki手上，Loki给了Hela一个吻手礼。

“怎么？刚登上王位没多久就想不认我了？”

“怎么会，My sister。”Loki弯腰拥抱了一下Hela，顺便亲了一下她的侧脸。

“你喜欢的桑葚酒，特意从酒窖拿的。”

“我想吃黑莓酱松饼。”

“待会让厨房给你做，先坐下来陪我聊聊天。”

Loki坐到Hela对面，倒上一杯酒一饮而尽，他实在想念这味道。

“继位感觉怎么样？”

“一般，那破地方也没什么好管的，其实我都好久没回去了。”

“国事谁处理？”

“Laufey。”

“他不是退位了吗？”

“所以我是王，他得听我的，政事什么的，等他死了再说。”

Hela心里算盘打的贼拉响，Laufey一时半会死不了，她能把Loki暂留在阿斯加德和Thor培养感情。

“既然是这样，那么你就在阿斯加德住一段时间吧，就当陪母亲。”

“当然可以。”

Thor一路风风火火地赶过来，啊，Loki亲了Hela，那他也可以亲亲脸。

前几个月在华纳海姆Loki偶遇了Thor，那时他们距离上次见面已经过了一千多年，要不是这个大个子喊了他的名字，他都认不出来。

曾经的金发小正太变成金毛糙汉子，这谁能接受啊。

那么Thor是怎么认出Loki的呢？

当然是因为去其他国度会褪去蓝皮的他下颚的约顿王族纹路出卖了他，其他人可能没注意，不过和Loki生活过一段日子的Thor记得清清楚楚，这是童年唯一记得清楚的事情。

“嗨，Loki。”

“Thor。”

Thor亲了一口Loki白嫩的侧脸，还发出了啵唧的声音。

“见面礼，好久不见，弟弟！”

Loki嫌弃的擦了擦脸，脑子全张在肉上了吧！这见面礼适合两个大男人吗？

时隔一千三百七十三年，三姐弟再次相聚。

回想当年，Laufey需要冬棺拯救约顿海姆，Odin担心Laufey想搞事，又担心约顿海姆灭亡，于是乎折中了一个法子。

Laufey的独子Loki暂住阿斯加德，直至Laufey归还远古冬棺那天。

说白了就是质子，不过身为质子的Loki得到了阿斯加德王室成员的所有宠爱，先是青春期的海拉护犊子般护着Loki，后是和Loki年纪相仿的Thor日日陪着他玩。只有父亲的Loki在Frigga身上感受到浓浓的母爱……就连Odin也被萌出血的Loki所俘获。

Laufey想念Loki想的吃也吃不好睡也睡不好，拼了老命般用一百多年就修复完约顿海姆过来接Loki了。

Odin差点和Laufey打起来。

也因为如此，Laufey死活不肯让Loki来阿斯加德。

不过那段日子实在久远而短暂，他们那时又太年幼，Loki除了那些感情之外什么都不记得了，Thor亦是。

而Hela记得，所以她有空就会去找Loki，Loki从小就爱吃桑葚，成年时Hela给Loki送了几坛子桑葚酒，从此Loki爱上了这个。

“我去把这个好消息告诉母后，Thor你好好陪着Loki，待会一起吃晚饭。”

“好。”

努力为Thor和Loki创造独处空间的Hela兴奋极了，希望Thor机灵点，她已经迫不及待的想和Loki一起生活了。

自从上次在华纳海姆偶遇了Loki，Thor心里面无时无刻都在牵挂着他，想着想着，就病了。

“什么好消息？”

“我会在这暂住一段时间。”

“太好了！”Thor一激动，猛的一拍桌子……碎了……

“……”Loki扶额，Odin的心也太大了，居然让Thor继位。

“抱歉，我，我就是太开心了。”Thor刷的一下脸就红了，脑子搭错线的他蹲下拾起碎掉的琉璃，而后被Loki打了一巴掌。

“你不会拿扫把吗？”

“这里没有扫把啊。”

“侍从会拿扫把来打扫的，你别操这份心。”

【Loki在关心我，好幸福。】

心里暖暖的，喉咙痒痒的，一阵剧烈的咳嗽Thor吐出来几朵满天星。

【完了……被发现了……】

Thor快速的拾起地上的花藏背后，他连看都不敢看Loki。

“花吐症？你爱上了谁？还是暗恋？”

“秘密。”

“呵，你不告诉我，我偏要知道。”Loki一瞬就把手心放在Thor的额头，感知他不肯说的秘密。

 

Thor在回避Loki，Loki在躲着Thor。

直到继位典礼结束，Thor成为新王，他们也没有说过话。

当了几百年王储，神王该做什么事情索尔清清楚楚，Odin也没有因为他生病而帮他处理。

花朵渐渐带血，咳嗽的次数日益增多，他还能说话，只不过每次开口都像刀子割磨咽喉一般。

Loki不是害怕，他只是有点奇怪，他奇怪Thor为什么会喜欢他，喜欢他什么，什么时候开始的。

这几天他有意无意的避开Thor，也曾偷偷看过Thor吐花。

从纯白到带血，说话声越来越沙哑，脸色越来越苍白。

可他也救不了Thor啊，这病得互相喜欢才能治愈，他又不喜欢Thor。

他也不想Thor因他而死……

叩叩叩……叩叩叩……

书房门被敲，惜字的Thor放下手中的公文去开门。

“Loki？”即使念着心爱人的名字，喉咙里的刺痛也不见半分。

“我来救你，也有可能是来告诉你，你快死了。”Loki揪着Thor的衣领凑上去给了他一个漫长的法式深吻。

思考了几天的Loki决定给Thor一个吻 ，如果自己喜欢他 只是没发现，他可以救Thor一命，如果不是，那就提前给Thor准备葬礼吧。

自己布置自己的葬礼，多新奇啊。

吻毕时有些许银丝也被Loki添祗掉，遗憾的是，他没有吐花，也就是说，Thor必死无疑。

“谢谢你。”

“抱歉……”

“你没有错，我们都没错，没关系啦。”Thor扯出来一个笑容，一个尽量和平时一样的笑容，“快回去吧，我还没看完公文，陪不了你。”

“我回去了，你早点睡。”

Loki离开后Thor关上了门，他沿着门边蹲了下来，他又咳嗽了，三朵满天星，一瓣洋桔梗，不带血。

 

Odin在书房捡到了晕过去的Thor，还有遍地的满天星和洋桔梗。

Thor醒来时第一眼看到的是明显哭过的母亲，“我没事，只是很困而已。”

“国事你父亲会处理，你好好休息。”

“好。”

他们几人轮流照看Thor，下午是Hela的时间，来的却是Loki。

Loki眼底泛起乌黑，他也很久没睡过安稳的觉了。Thor的脸色愈发苍白，身体也越来越虚，他的病情来得实在太猛烈，才几天就成了现在的样子。

“一定会有办法的。”

“没有其他办法，没事啦，即使去往英灵殿我也不怕，没事的。”Thor抬起手想碰碰Loki，可他使不上劲。

Loki握住Thor的手，轻轻摩挲着，“想不想去其他地方？”

“去哪里？”

“美丽的地方。”

“我很想去。”Thor被握住的手收紧了一些，他的声音比晕倒前清晰很多，没有那么沙哑了，他说话也不用那么费劲了。

“我去过很多地方，都是以平定战乱的理由，顶着奥丁之子或雷霆之神的名头，我想真实的感受一下我所保护了这么多年的九界。”

“我这几天研究了不少医术，虽然我治不好你，但我可以让病情延缓，这段时间，我可以带你去感受一切。”

如果我救不了你，起码能带给你最后的快乐时光。

 

第一站是Alfheim，精灵们喜欢光亮，喜欢照料花草，擅长魔法。

他们喜欢在巨大的山洞或树洞里久居，喜欢飞上枝头玩耍。

延缓病情的Thor精神也好了很多，他现在很少吐花，说话也没有那么难受了。

“你在做什么？”Loki坐在河边的石头上，问正在摆弄花草的Thor。

“我记得我以前会编花环的。”Thor折着他刚刚从花丛中寻来的较有韧性的绿枝，“我要做最漂亮的花环送给你。”

-我要做最漂亮的花环送给你-

貌似记忆中，Thor真的给他做过一次花环。

当然，那并不是什么美好的回忆，那一定是小时候发生的事情，一定还是Thor误以为他是女孩的时候发生的。

Thor磨蹭了好一会才把绿枝编成圈，他拿着刚刚摘的花，一朵一朵的把它们编进圈里。

他们穿着Alfheim的服饰，除了比精灵更高大的身躯外，也没什么不同的。

Thor转身把花环戴到Loki头上成为花冠，美丽的花朵与Loki相比占不到一份便宜，人比花娇大概就是这个意思吧。

Thor的笑容就像一束不可抵挡的光，毫无预兆的钻进他的心里照亮了他的世界。

“傻子。”Loki揉了把Thor的头发，把头上的花冠取下来看了看后又戴回去。

这比约顿的王冠好看那么一点点。

 

接下来他们去了Niflheim雾之国，Muspelheim火之国。

这里没什么好玩的，一个冷的要死，和约顿有的一拼，一个热的要死，站在那里感觉就要被融化了。

Svartalfheim是Thor最常去的地方，那里打造了陪他一千多年的伙伴，妙而尼尔。

至于冥界，那是他姐姐的地盘，也没什么好逛的，黑不溜秋的，遍布着死亡的气息。

Midgard是人类居住的地方，他们没有神力，却有很多奇奇怪怪的脑筋。

这里比较和平，没有星球与星球之间的战乱，多的是他们自己人的内斗。

Loki来过一次Midgard就没有来过，他认为这里的人们如同蝼蚁般脆弱，动不动就会死亡。

但不得不承认，这里的食物花样很多，还很好吃。

“Another！”

一声玻璃杯的碎裂声和某人的喊声引起餐厅众人的注意。而餐厅老板更是以为那人是来搞事的，默默地报警。

Loki无奈地扶额，这丢脸丢到蝼蚁家的操作，要不是Thor因为他才生病，他真想揍Thor一顿。

Loki念了句咒语，一丝丝淡绿色的光芒从他手里窜到餐厅里人们的头顶，也就是这时，他把Thor拉出去了餐厅。

“这里是Midgard，他们没有Asgard的风俗，你不能在这里砸人家的杯子。”Loki心里默念好几遍Thor是病人，不能生气，不能生气，才勉强用较和谐的声音告诉Thor，不是哪里都是Asgard。

Thor还是听出了Loki的不开心，瞬间他的耸拉着脸，一副委屈的样子一遍遍和Loki说着对不起。

见到这样的Thor，Loki基本忘记了刚刚是怎么生气的了，丢脸而已嘛，反正又没人认识他。

“你很喜欢那杯酒？”

“嗯……”

Loki拍了拍Thor脑袋笑出了声，“别一副我欺负了你的样子，我带你去喝酒，但你不能再摔杯子。”

“好！”瞬间满血复活的Thor开心得像个得到糖果的孩子。

 

他们记不得为什么会睡在一起，最后的记忆好像是他们都喝了不少，又晕又困地就回住处睡觉了。

Thor有当肉垫的潜质，够大块，够温暖。

“我去洗澡。”Loki双手撑着Thor的胸膛起身，昨晚迷迷糊糊的睡着了，连澡都没洗。

“嗯。”Thor目送Loki去浴室，他捂着嘴不让咳嗽声发出，等那股想咳嗽的意思过去后，他吐出来了不少血淋淋的花朵。

尽管延缓了病情，可留给他的时间终究不多了。

Thor把那些花朵扔进垃圾桶藏好，以免Loki出来看到。

离开Asgard后，他们在Alfheim待了十一天，这次他们在Midgard待了六天。

Thor想去Jǫtunheimr，Loki说，那地方冰天雪地的，到处都是巨人，没什么好看的。

可他心意不在风景，他只想看看Loki生活的地方。

Loki回到约顿就变回了原本的样子，蓝色的皮肤，浅金的身体纹路，血红的双眼，还有一对小小的犄角。

Laufey收到消息说Loki回来了，喜出望外。他放下手头那些不太重要的公文去接Loki。没想到Loki带来了一位客人。

Loki不给Laufey刁难Thor的机会，他把Thor带回了他的宫殿。

约顿的房子，都是由千年的寒冰与铁做成的，王族亦是如此。

冰与铁的混合，繁而不杂的壁画，水晶做的吊灯。

没有神域金宫那般高调的金碧辉煌，这里独特的风格和专属的建造模式别具一番美丽。

“这里很多东西都是冷的，你待会要是吃不惯，我们就走吧。”

“不会，我挺喜欢这里的，很漂亮。”

“嗯哼？我可不那么觉得。”Loki正在热酒，“市集上会热闹一些，待会一起去吧。”

“好。”

 

Thor会说约顿语，这是必修课。

所以他在市集上和约顿小贩沟通完全不成问题。这市集上的东西多数来自别的地方，Thor对这些不感兴趣。

也有卖约顿的一些传统小吃的店铺，不过他刚刚吃饱。

Loki游历各界时基本都在当地留下了一处房子作为住所。Vanaheim里居住的是华纳神族，他们擅长各种秘术与魔法，喜欢用木头建造房子。

比起约顿的宫殿，Loki在华纳的小木屋都没约顿宫殿一间房子大。

房屋前后都有一大片草地，周围有几颗大树遮阴，房间里的东西因为太久没人打理蒙上了灰，还有很多小动物光临。

Thor在房间里打扫卫生，Loki出去买吃的和一些所需品。

Frigga是华纳的公主，Thor和Hela也随Frigga来过多次华纳，这里的风俗没Asgard那么开放。一方水土，养一方人，华纳神族的人们比起神域的人们更内敛温柔些。

“我回来了。”Loki推门而进直奔厨房。

“买了什么？”Thor正在洗厨房用品。

“一些食物，但现在有个问题就是。”Loki把买回来的东西倒在案板上，“我不会做饭，你也不会。”

“额……这确实是个问题。”Thor盯着生食沉默了一下下，他抬起头笑着揉了揉Loki的脸，“放心，不会饿到你。”

“脏死了！！！”Loki一把拍开了Thor沾着水渍的手。

厨房的窗口没有树木的遮挡，暖色的阳光照耀着他们，给他们身上镀上一层光晕。阳光使得Thor更加耀眼，使得Loki比平时柔和。

风华正茂的他们神生才刚刚开始。

某粒种子悄然发芽钻出泥层拥抱阳光，若得以浇灌，它日定能长成参天的树。

 

Thor确实没有让Loki饿肚子，他把生食弄熟了，加上了盐和黑胡椒粉。

不是很好吃，也没有难吃到吐，作为饱腹食物绰绰有余。

床只有一张，表里内里都是兄弟的两人再次躺在了一块。

许是想念那夜的温暖，许是想念那夜的柔软，本是背对而眠的两人抵足相拥，一齐进入梦乡。

太阳生起时，早起去买早餐的Thor刚回来，Loki也洗漱完毕。

他们去了华纳的神庙，参观了他们的历史壁画，去了最高那座山下清澈的河里游泳，去了天然山泉里泡了一个黄昏澡。

晨起时日出，黄昏时日落。

晚上这里的星星没有Asgard的多，也没有那么美。

Thor躺在草地上睡了过去，Loki把他扶起拥入怀中。

他的下巴抵着Thor的额头，他眼里流出的泪顺着面部线条滑倒Thor脸上。

这几天Thor的睡眠时间越来越长了，体温也愈发的低。

他知道他藏起来的花朵都沾满了血，他知道怀里像太阳那样温暖炙热的神命不久矣。

唯一能救他的，却救不了他。

“我希望英灵殿不收你，这样等我死了之后我可以去找你。”

“或者我们一起新生，说不定那时我会喜欢你。”

Loki眼里的泪止不住地流，他难得哭泣，难得为了谁难过。

 

生命力一点点的流失，Thor坐在彩虹桥的边缘，看着他亲人所在的金宫。

他已经很虚弱了，连呼吸都很艰难，他不想父亲母亲长姐看到他这幅模样，可他也想在Asgard度过最后一段路。

Thor从怀里拿出一个小物饰放在Loki手心，气若游丝地笑着说，“这是我从约顿市集买来的，送给你。”

这是一个金铜材质的小锤子，也就一根手指那么大。

“谢谢。”Loki的声音有些哽咽，他把礼物收好，握住了Thor的手。

以往暖乎乎的手现在比他的还要冰凉，以往征战九界，另敌人闻风丧胆的雷神现在走路都走不稳。

“你，为什么喜欢我？从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

Thor思考了很久，久到Loki认为他不想回答，他才开口，“我不知道为什么喜欢你。就是从看到你的开始，我就想和你在一起，一起生活，一起治理国家，想和你抚养一个孩子，我从来没有过这种感觉，这种心动，这种想未来的生活里多一个人的感觉。”Thor把Loki拉入怀里，下巴垫在Loki肩上，“从华纳重逢开始。”

Loki不知道该说什么，他揽住Thor的后背，身o>躯贴近他，感受他微薄的心跳。

“我感觉时间到了。”Thor的声音越来越轻，呼吸越来越微弱，“I love you，Loki。”

Loki掰正Thor的脑袋，微微往前吻住了他。

不比第一次时的激烈，这次他很温柔，Thor配合的回应，让这个离别之吻更加缠:)绵。

“Goodbye，brother……”

喉咙里有什么东西呼之欲出，两人同时分开，同时吐出三辦洋桔梗。

“……”Loki懵了，他颤颤巍巍地拾起掉落的花朵，仔细盘看。

“我不难受了，Loki……”愣了一下，Thor也是一脸不可置信，明明上次都没有用啊。

“I saved you。”

“Yes, you saved me。”

Loki笑了，他兴奋地扑到Thor怀里，一遍遍感受逐渐恢复的Thor。

“你不用死了。”

“这太棒了。”

他们再次拥吻，比任何一次都有猛烈。

 

Laufey收到来自Asgard的请柬时气不打一处来，就是上次那小子，拐走了他儿子。

Odin的开心程度可以和娶Frigga那天，孩子们出生那天所比较了。

他命人按Loki的喜好修葺闪电宫，请柬派遍九界。

Frigga用了最珍贵的衣料，让最优秀的制衣师给孩子们做礼服，婚礼殿堂由她亲自监工，一针一线都要最完美的。

Hela寻了稀有的精灵石与华纳神石，让制衣师把这些宝石打磨好，镶在衣服上。

这场婚礼盛大至极，普天同庆。

他们收到了来自九界的祝福，他们的结合是令人愉悦的存在。

 

新婚夜，忙碌了几天的两人骨头都快散架了，原来结婚那么累。

Thor洗完澡后呈大字型仰面倒在床上，直至Loki穿着睡衣走出来，他才坐起来。

刚洗完澡的他还带着雾气，整个人看上去热气腾腾的。

想吃他，就现在。

Thor吃着Loki，从头到尾，从里到外，Loki尖叫一声后他们负距离。

“弟弟，你为什么喜欢我？”

“因为你笑起来的样子很蠢。”


	19. 神兄弟对一件事情的看法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【时间：诸神黄昏后，神兄弟来到地球】
> 
> 【地点：挪威】
> 
> 【双视角】
> 
> 『注：灭霸被妮妮在复联一炸死了』『宝石的设定用了漫画里的』
> 
> 🌜🌛💦☀⚡🌞

自从Loki接住瓶盖后，即将成为王的Thor给他的子民们定下了王后。

这位王后可不得了啊，恃宠而骄，脾气奇怪得很，阿斯加德的人民们经常看到王后扶着腰追打他们的王。

对于去地球，Thor在床上发了誓，一定一定会让Loki在地球幸福的生活。

Loki嗤之以鼻，他才不会相信Thor床上说的话。

不想屈于人下的Loki在挪威一处不受管的海岛建立了新的阿斯加德，用尼达维的锻造术，他的魔法，Thor的神力使一切和原来的阿斯加德相差无几。

 

【在地球的生活。】

 

『Thor的视角。』

我就这么一个弟弟，让他跟着我受苦受累真是难为他了。想当年我们还没有在一起的时候，九界都是我们的，现在我们在一起了，除了彼此什么都没有了。

Tony和Steve吵架了，也不知道有什么好吵的，搞得我想和弟弟去找他们聚一聚都聚不齐。

我就说，他们迟早有一天会拌嘴绊倒吵架。

弟弟为什么不拿小刀捅我了，对我异常的温柔，是我做了什么令他不开心的事情吗？我该怎么办？我好害怕他又去到我找不到的地方。

我要哄他开心。

弟弟喜欢喝茶，喜欢甜食，弟弟是因为吃很多甜食才会那么甜吗？

不不不，Loki不吃甜食也很甜。

我牺牲了四个小时听Tony吐槽Steve的种种，作为报答，Tony买下那片海给了我。

真想不明白这有什么好吵的，一个死鸭子嘴硬不肯低头，一个直脑筋不懂道歉。

明明这件事情说明白了就好了，大不了打一架，就像我和Loki一样，什么事情说不明白打一架就好了。

每次看到Loki在家里等我，我都感觉到了满满的幸福，其实，过去的一千五百年，他都会乖乖的等我回家，无论什么情况。

他很喜欢看书，也好，地球的文人还是很多的，写了很多好书，够看。

地球里还很多坏人，作为一名复仇者，额……前复仇者，我偶尔也会去帮忙，顺便敲诈一笔钱，可以在他们的餐厅里买点Loki喜欢的吃食。

他最近好乖啊，都不搞事了，我还蛮不习惯的。人民们在他的话剧影响力下根本不在乎他的血统，加上他驾着飞船从天而降，成为了救世主。

哎哟，我这弟弟真可爱，不日日真的是对不起自己。

 

『Loki视角』

这破地方除了书籍和食物哪样都差得很，连华纳的草药都种不了，烦死了。

那蠢锤子都在干嘛，怎么天天往外跑，整天就知道去玩，一定是看上哪个狐狸精了！！

知不知道他出去了阿斯加德所有事情都压在我身上了，万一我做错了什么怎么办！

算了，我可不是会做错事情的神。

亏得他还知道带点吃的回来给我，不然我非得把他的肾剁成渣。

那二流法师还是有点用处的，他去其他地方给我挖了一些泥土让我种药，并且还答应我可以一直帮我挖土。

作为报答，我和他交换了魔法书。

其实他也没有那么讨厌啦。

听说铁皮蝼蚁和盾蝼蚁吵架了，呵，蝼蚁就是蝼蚁，我和蠢锤子从来不吵架。

我最近不想对他动粗，我们只剩下彼此了，对他好点吧。

是谁给他出了主意吗？他怎么最近总能让我开心，无论是那些吃食还是情话。

听说，在中庭，给爱人亲手做饭也是表达爱意的一种方式，傻子，就让本神纡尊降贵给你做顿饭吃。

好吧，做出来的东西我都不敢试吃，这货居然能笑着吃完还说好吃。

给你一个吻吧。

哥哥，我会努力给你做一次特别好吃的饭。

 

【关于日常生活】

 

『Thor视角』

 

Tony介绍的甜甜圈好吃……Peter介绍的三明治也好吃……Steve家那口子介绍的李子也不错……

弟弟总是吃甜食对牙齿多不好，营养也不均衡，不如我给他做做饭吧。

弟弟上次给我做的饭好好次，好想在吃一次~

这几天他总是跑去伦敦找Stephen，他俩不是不合吗？什么时候玩得那么好了？好得连我都忽略了……（委屈脸）

为什么要去瓦坎达，是挪威不好玩了吗？瓦坎达太阳那么大，晒坏了怎么办？

弟弟，你已经三天没捅我的肾了，是不是不爱我了？ू

临了时Heimdahl还让人民们带了点阿斯加德特产的种子，可惜，这里的泥土不太适合这些种子。

Loki果然比我更适合当王，无论是一个星球还是一座岛，他都能打理的很好，那我该做点什么？

母亲那时是怎么做来着？

 

『Loki视角』

 

我知道寄人篱下的感觉，我不愿他也承受那样的痛苦。哥哥，我发誓，阿斯加德的阳光，永不掉落。

我从Stephen的魔法书里看到了关于无限宝石的用法和能力。

我知道，你一定受了很大的打击，没关系，一切都包在我身上，我会让你重新拥有九界。

所以，哥哥，求求你不要再给我做饭吃了……我已经被你气到拿不起刀了！

瓦坎达有个小胖子和一只小猫咪，小胖子毛茸茸的，小猫咪还是个国王。

我哥哥也是王。（傲娇脸）

我最喜欢的，还是伦敦的茶，二流法师没什么好的，就是他喝茶的品味不错。

平时和他切磋切磋魔法也挺好的，他能把我关在镜像空间，我能把他送去虚无之地。

我哥傻了，虽然以前也很傻，不过现在更傻了……

他为什么要对我笑的那么恶心？

我的天！他说他在模仿母亲？

亲爱的妈妈，如果哥哥冒犯了您，看在是亲生的份上，请您宽恕他。

 

【关于外出，时常两个月】

 

『Loki视角』

 

想当初，我那个爹把以太送到了收藏家那里保管。真不知道他怎么想的，这哪是保管，这是白送啊！！

这是唯一的办法了，书上说现实宝石能把想法幻为真实的，不过，单独使用它会对使用者产生毁灭性的创伤。

我哄了二流法师两天，他也不肯借时间宝石给我，无妨，我顺来的空间宝石也可以帮助我。

对，我把空间宝石藏起来了，这可是宝石，还是蓝色的，我喜欢的颜色，像我哥眼睛的颜色。

使用它，需要强大的意志力，坚定不移的信仰，它能完成任何愿望。

我还需要一点Vanaheim的水和泥土，Jötunheimr的冰雪，Alfheim的光，Muspelheim的烈焰。

不得不承认，Thor他是我的力量所源，是我千年不变的信仰。

I am God, I am the king, I am not afraid.

它还是反噬了我，我需要养伤，不然他会担心我的，我最看不得他担心我的模样。

我很抱歉哥哥，我没能把你的朋友从英灵殿里带回来。

 

『Thor视角』

 

Loki不知道要去干嘛，他跟我发誓不会再跑掉了……所以我答应他不跟着他去。

他发誓了，应该不会骗我吧？可是他是诡计之神……说谎才是他的使命……

Tony和Steve和好了，不容易啊，为了这个，Tony还举办了聚会。

Loki喜欢甜食，但他不让我吃，为什么呢？

甜食和炸鸡真的好好吃……

趁弟弟不在多吃点，嗝~中庭的酒和水一样，除了苦一点，都没酒劲。

Loki不在的第一天想他……

Loki不在的第二天好想他……

Loki不在的第三天~炸鸡真好吃……我可以玩通宵了，弟弟不在没人管我！！

没有人给我暖床了，没有人和我做活🛀塞运动了，好想☀弟弟~

 

【当……一刀捅不到Thor的肾后】

 

『Loki视角』

 

我要死了，让我去死吧，众神在上，奥丁在上，让我去死吧！！

不对，让Thor去死吧，把他带到英灵殿吧，我不要他了。

谁能告诉我，为什么才两个月，Odinson的身体结构膨化了……

为什么他变成了640磅的大胖子啊！！

Valkyrie：他吃了很多甜品，炸鸡，啤酒，高热量食物

Thor：弟弟，我以前也是640磅……

Loki：你要是不变回原来那让我欲罢不能的样子，我废了你。

 

『Thor视角』

 

我的弟弟回来了，他每次外出，带回来的不是惊喜就是惊吓，虽然，往往惊吓占多数。

我说过，他比我更合适当王，他聪明到令人恐惧，他到底是怎么找到重建阿斯加德的办法的？

为什么问他都不肯说呢？

为什么他把人民们都带走了留我一个人在这里，天……弟弟，我没有胖……我只是膨化了而已。

Loki拿了两把刀子扎了我，我也不敢反抗啊，我太怕了，太怕惹他生气他不是假死就是失踪。

他的魔法太厉害了，要是真的想隐藏起来，Heimdahl都找不到他。

Tony好像对我被抛弃早有预料，他说，我早就提醒你不要把身材吃走形了，不然斑比就不要你了。

Loki才不会不要我呢，无论我变成什么样他都不会不要我，而且我的体重没有变~

弟弟啊，我错了，你就让我回阿斯加德吧！！我想念又大又软的床，还有又湿又紧的你！！

 

【在阿斯加德的日子】

 

『Thor视角』

 

我回来了。

嘿，他给我准备了新武器……

他真的是很好很好的人，有些自恋，有些虚伪，他总会在我意想不到的时候捧出真心给我，总是在我需要他的时候对我冷嘲热讽……

不过最后他还是会帮我。

他是全宇宙最好的弟弟，最好的爱人，最好的王后。

无论在哪里，我都会给他幸福快乐的生活，每分每秒，每时每刻。

当王那么累的事情，还是我来吧。说真的，Loki不在的两个月，我才知道当王和当王储的差距。

大大小小的事情都要管，看得我眼睛都花了。

Loki一定很辛苦，我可不能让他继续这样，我会当好一个王，处理好每一件政事。

我会当好一个爱人，让他余下几千年都处于甜蜜状态。

弟弟又开始每天都捅我的肾了，真好，他果然最爱我。

啊……

他又开始调皮了，他好像一个长不大的孩子，又像早熟的少年。

在阿斯加德，他总爱闯些小祸，做点恶作剧，在中庭，他只是看看书，约约朋友喝喝茶，安静，拘谨。

没关系的，Loki，闯了什么祸我给你担着，你只管开心就好。

 

『Loki视角』

 

阿斯加德的美酒，阿斯加德的星辰，阿斯加德的大海。

这现实宝石做事不严谨，最显眼的广场没有我的金色雕像，又得我费心费力重新设计。

回到家的感觉就是不一样，这些天就当做去旅了个游吧，现在回家了。

Thor啊Thor，你不把你身上的膘给我减下去，就别想回家！

我得把小红和小蓝收好，这可是阿斯加德的核心……咦……我哥那把破锤子是不是回不来了？那怎么办？他没有武器用，打架多不顺手。

通知矮人给他做把新武器先。

我就知道住在中庭对他来说也不好受，没关系的，你依旧是神王，是我唯一崇拜的神，我唯一的爱人。

Thor很忙，他要处理很多事物，我知道的，我也当过一阵子的王。

可能是上一次假死吓到他了，现在他开窍了，不会经常说一些让我讨厌的话了。

不过，他的腰真好捅。

好无聊，原来和平盛世的神后那么清闲，怪不得母亲养了两院子的花花草草。

阿斯加德的书我都看完了，即使定期会有新的书籍，也不够我看的。

还不如去捉弄作弄别人~

我可是诡计之神。

_____________________________________________________

“嗷~”

离诸神黄昏已经过了625天，上一次，神王1500岁的生日连杯好酒都没有，而这次神后的1500岁生日是相当隆重。

他们的寿命太长了，无论是王室还是人民，都是十年过一次小生日，一百年过一次大生日。

就是这么一个喜庆的日子，King Thor的寝宫传来一声惨叫。

侍从们表示，习惯了。

Thor捂着往外滋血的腰，拉不直气也壮的站在床侧看着床上气鼓鼓的Loki。

“我看你就是想存心气死我好找小老婆！！”

『我不要小老婆，我就要你。』

“你这是人做的事情吗？啊？Odinson？”

『我是神……不是人。』

“好好过个生日，一大早就被你气死！！”

“Loki……”

“闭嘴！”

Loki扶着腰走到镜子前，看着镜子里自己脖子上黑红黑紫的满满一大片，气不打一处来。

就这样子怎么去见使臣，怎么招待宾客，这人非得让他把脖子也包上吗？

Thor从后面揽住Loki，薄薄的丝绸睡衣遮盖不住他的温度，凉凉的，很舒服。

“是我不好，你的脖子太美了，我不想那些人看到，我知道他们会怎么想，因为我就是这样想的。”毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着白嫩的脖颈，刺刺麻麻的，心里也是。

“可是我真的喜欢那套礼服。”Loki也软了语气，顺势靠在爱人怀里，鼓囊着腮帮子抱不平。

“以后我们自家的宴会再穿好不好，这次严实点，好不好？”

“你上次也是这么说的。”

“那以后就只穿给我看，好不好。”Thor把Loki转过来，用鼻尖蹭着他的额间，诱哄他。

“小气鬼。”Loki把自己的额头低了低，碰上了Thor的嘴唇。

“那，邪神大人要不要听小气鬼的话？”Thor会意，一遍一遍的轻吻Loki的额头。

“勉为其难。”

各界来送礼的使者不大明白，又不是冬天，为何神后穿的礼服把脖子都包裹住了，不热么？

热的。

那又有什么办法呢？

这可是神王和神后的特殊恩爱方式。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【时间：神域XXXXX年】
> 
> 【地点：阿斯加德】
> 
> 【私设：很多】
> 
> 【事情发生于神域大王子与小王子在彩虹桥打架，最后一起掉了下去】
> 
> 【假设，Jane和Thor只是看星星看月亮的朋友关系，其他都是Loki乱想的】
> 
> 【假设：一直没有变的东西他们能触碰到，有变动的东西他们碰不到，比如地板这些他们就能碰到，比如有改动的或者移过地方的桌子椅子这些是碰不到的】

“弟弟，我没吃饱，你可以不可以……再给我一点点。”小小的餐桌上，一位身穿白衣的金发孩童眨巴着星星眼看着另一位孩童碗里的面条。

“就只能一点点哦。”嘴上这么说，身体却很诚实，他把碗里大部分的面条都勺到了金发小孩空荡荡的碗里。

“弟弟，你对我真好~”金发小孩啵唧一口他的弟弟，然后开开心心的把弟弟分他的面条吃完了。

Thor直愣愣的看着，这房间的装潢，这小孩的模样，一切都那么熟悉。

他伸手试着触碰点什么，一切都是幻象，他根本摸不到任何东西。

“Loki！Where are you?”

Thor下意识的认为，这是Loki的幻术。

这不怪他，Loki的幻术是九界中最优秀的，连教他Frigga也不如他用的好。

任谁以为自己将堕入黑洞被风暴席卷时看到小时候的自己都不会觉得这是真的。

“你在哪里？快收起你的幻术！！”Thor拿着妙而尼尔向四周大喊，他气急了，Loki为什么总是要这样，总是用魔法骗他！

 

另一边，Loki也发现了不对劲，可他没有像Thor那样，毕竟，放眼九界，还有谁能把他困在一个幻境中呢？

如果没办法从这里出去，那就是说，这里不是幻境。

Loki看着坐在地上不断喝酒的Thor，边喝还边抽泣，看上去是在借酒消愁。

他这自大无脑的哥哥什么时候会这样的伤心？

假的就是假的。

Loki站在Thor的后面，看着Thor喝晕了，哭累了，倒向一旁睡着了才走近他。

他手里拿着什么？

Loki蹲下细看Thor手里拿块木头，有些眼熟。

他触摸不到任何东西，只能拼命在脑子里回想这熟悉的木头到底是什么。

还没想到是什么呢，一阵扭曲后，他又来到了另一个地方。

Frigga拿着一件绿色袍子坐在窗边，眼睛望着彩虹桥的方向。

Loki站起来走到Frigga左侧，就像无数次聆听母亲教导一样，他都是站在Frigga的左侧。

这件长袍，是他最喜欢的一条，是母亲亲手给他做的，他的成人礼物。

想起这个，Loki情不自禁地笑了，那时候，他因为太开心，穿了这条衣服整整七天，都臭了他还在穿。

为什么他感到母亲的悲伤？她在伤心什么？

又是一阵扭曲，Loki看向周围，这不是Odin的地下宝库吗？这里还藏着哨兵和冬棺呢。

Loki看到了站在冬棺前的Odin，他手里怎么也拿着块木头？

他不是进入睡眠期了吗？怎么这么快就醒了？呵，他这个骗子，假惺惺的骗子。

Loki走到Odin面前龇牙咧嘴的做了个鬼脸，他呆住了，他看见Odin眼里的悔恨和自责。

他这是瞎了吗？众神之父竟然会自责？

 

Thor无奈地回到刚刚那里，两个小孩已经不在餐桌前了，Thor把妙而尼尔随手一扔，瘫坐在餐桌旁。

他已经分不清这是真的还是假的了。

他跑遍了所有地方，甚至召唤闪电劈向这片土地，以往他这样做，Loki都会收回幻象的。

他也从来没有做过那么无聊的幻象，把一切都变成小时候的样子。

要不是他那双水灵灵的绿眼睛从小到大都没变过，他肯定不会第一时间认出来这是小时候的场景。

从彩虹桥掉下来，也不知道Loki去哪了，有没有受伤。

“你怎么乱说那些话？我就只有你一个弟弟，你怎么能说你不是我弟弟呢？”

“你可千万别受伤。”

Thor往后倒去躺在地上，自言自语着。

越躺越困，Thor的眼皮在打架，打着打着，就闭上了。

 

“哥哥，以后你做我的新娘好不好？这样我们就能一直一直在一起了。”

“我喜欢和Loki一直在一起，但我想你做我的新娘。”

“那我们说好了，以后我当你的新娘，你要一直一直和我在一起哦。”

“嗯，说好了，嘻嘻。”

Thor迷迷糊糊地听到这些对话，以为是在做梦的他睁开了眼睛，又看到小餐桌前之前的他们。

什么新娘？

Thor看着大概五六岁的他们，他记得他们那时候会在特制符合他们身高的餐桌上吃饭，却不记得其他。

比如说，那时候不算承诺的承诺。

不过八岁那年Loki第一次学会变形魔法并且扎了他一刀的事情，他记得清清楚楚。

老疼了那感觉，不过后来就习惯了，也不疼了，就像挠痒痒一样。

那几百年的事情就像有人编排好了一样，等着Thor来看。

他和Loki同寝同食，学习着一样的知识，做着一样的坏事，接受着一样的惩罚。

这些事情也勾起了Thor脑海里久远的回忆。

他饭量大，母亲担心他把自己吃成小胖子，规定了每天的食量。他吃不饱，Loki会把他碗里的分他一大半。

他们一起逃课，有时是去后山捉小动物，有时候是去父亲的酒窖偷喝一点点酒，有时候就是犯困不想学习。

他们一起接受逃课的惩罚，有时他们被罚站，有时候他们被罚跑，有时他们被罚头顶三本书走路三小时。

惩罚结束后，他们会紧紧相拥，哈哈大笑，心里不约而同计划下一次“出逃”。

有时，他会坏心眼的惹恼Loki，他弟弟生气时不自觉的微微噘嘴，可爱极了。

当然，Loki每次都会气鼓鼓的捅他一刀子。

那时，他们的生命，生活里，就只有对方。

是从什么时候，他们不再亲密无间?从什么时候开始，他们越走越远?什么时候开始，他们之间有了跨不去的鸿沟？

是五百岁那年他们不再一同学习吗？

不，那一年，Loki选择了他擅长的魔法，他选择了战术。

他说，以后你是法师，我是战士，我们所向披靡，我们无所畏惧，我们将是九界最英勇，最搭配的兄弟。

Loki说，你整天就想着打打杀杀。

是七百岁那年他们打赢了第一次仗，父亲为他们举办了第一场庆功宴开始吗？

不，那一次，是他们的第一次胜仗，虽然，宴会的风头都被他抢走了，但Loki的喜悦之色溢于言表。

他说，看我说的对吧，这只是第一次，以后还有无数次。

Loki还是那句话，你整天就知道打打杀杀。

 

“没找到尸体，他就没有死，你们知道的，他最喜欢幻术了，他一定是躲起来了，我们再找找一定能找到他。”

“Thor，你父亲看不到他，Heimdahl也看不到他。”

“Mom……他最喜欢魔法了，他最喜欢幻术了，你知道的。”

Loki在议事厅不远处看着他的哥哥，妈妈和Odin在商量事情。

听说，掉下彩虹桥的他们，Thor活着回来了，而他失踪了，找不到了。

“我就在这里。”Loki上前掏出小刀往Thor的腰部扎去，明明知道这都是假的，他就是看不惯Thor丧着脸红这眼的样子。

骗子，明明说好了要当他的新娘，却在地球谈了个女朋友，现在还装什么，他死了不正好吗！

这个家，只有母亲对他好，其他人都是骗子。

“别担心，我会找办法从这里出去的。”Loki长开手，虚抱着还在劝说Odin的Thor，“等我回来，一定把阿斯加德搅得天翻地覆不可。”

彩虹桥已毀，Heimdahl的职责还在继续，他在阿斯加德最高处，看遍九界。

要是说，Loki最讨厌谁，Heimdahl一定名列前茅。

所以这该死的为什么要让他看Heimdahl？

“您这么做是不对的。”Heimdahl忽然开口，一瞬间，Loki还以为他在和自己说话。

“黑暗能量对您的身体会有不可修复的打击，您……不能这样做，为了一个冰霜巨人。”

Heimdahl难得的面露难色，能让他这么恭敬说话的，除了Odin还能有谁？母亲可不喜欢和他聊天。

“My king，愿您不悔。”

 

Loki试过一切办法，他把能用的魔法都用上了，还加上了一点点禁术也没能离开这里，这难道真的是幻境吗？谁的魔法能这么厉害，改日给好好请教一番。

异样的能量让阿斯加德的天空蒙上了一层灰，Loki感受不到能量的波动，不过听Heimdahl说的，这应该就是黑暗能量。

一些很久之前的记忆涌上脑海，他想起来了那两块木头是什么。

小时候有段时间他迷上了尼达维的锻造术，便请矮人王来教他，他用木头做了三把匕首，送给了他的家人。

现在看着，这就是一根尖尖的木头，和匕首不搭边。

Odin还留着这个啊……

“Kneelllll！！！”

一声喊叫声把Loki从思绪中拉回来，他又来到了什么地方？

Loki回头，看到自己和自己的幻影包围着一群人。

这是哪？他为什么会在这里？为什么不回家啊！Thor和Frigga都那么担心……

不对……怎么会有两个他？

这权杖是哪里来的？看上去还不错。

Loki穿过人群走到说教的“Loki”面前，忽然，一个盾飞过来把他打趴下了。

那两个人打了起来，Loki叹了口气，为什么要肉搏不用魔法？

为什么这里也有一个他，还有，他从来没有来过这个地方啊。

Loki跟着他们上了飞机，然后Thor来了，然后Thor和其他人打了一架，然后他被抓走了。

“愚蠢，能这么轻易就被抓住，肯定是有阴谋的！！”Loki对洋洋得意的准复仇者们翻了个白眼。

他好像明白了什么，魔法书上说过宇宙是无限的，世界也是无限的，这里应该是另一个世界，是他从彩虹桥下掉下阴差阳错来到的世界。好吧，这里的Odin和Thor好像比他的好一点，挺好的。

刚刚Thor说什么来着？Odin为了修复彩虹桥用了黑暗能量……Heimdahl说，Odin不该为了一个冰霜巨人使用这种能量。

阿斯加德除了他，还有第二个冰霜巨人吗？

没有。

“Odin为了你使用禁术，还把那匕首藏着，Thor为了你哭泣，为了你颓废，Frigga那么爱你。”Loki穿过那个强化的透明牢笼，鄙视地看着另一个自己，要是Odin愿意为了他用黑暗能量，他也不介意Odin偏心，不介意那些不公平，“你真的是身在福中不知福。”

 

“My son，你在做什么？”Frigga轻手轻脚地走到Loki背后。

“我在给Thor准备礼物，下个月他的生日礼物。”七百多岁的Loki已经比Frigga要高了，他坐在凳子上往后靠去Frigga怀里，“Mom，哥哥会喜欢吗？”

他手里拿着个晶莹剔透的绿色坠子用银色的链子串起，细细看，那比指甲盖大一点的坠子上还是法师的魔法纹路。

每个法师都有专属的魔法纹路，Loki的纹路，是金边浮绿光的。

“他会喜欢的，那么你呢，有没有给自己准备礼物？”Frigga接过Loki手里的坠子，慈爱的揉着小儿子柔顺的黑发。

Loki的沉默让Frigga笑了，她从魔法口袋拿出一把匕首，Thor清楚的看到上面刻着Loki的名字。

“这是我送你的，喜欢吗？”

Loki接过匕首，欢喜的笑了，他点头。

 

“真想不明白Thor为什么每次出征都要带上Loki，又瘦又矮又不会打架，除了给我们拖后腿还会干嘛。”

“你这话别被Thor听到，何况，Loki的魔法救了我们好几次。”

“没有那些小把戏我们也能无恙，他就只会那些小把戏，你别忘了他还捉弄过你好几次。”Volstagg那时并不知，若不是Loki的魔法，他就死在了约顿海姆。

Volstagg在练武场上对着其他几个人吐槽，Fandral反驳无效只好无奈地摇摇头。

“这话你别和Thor说，他最宝贝Loki了。”Sif踢了一脚Volstagg，好心的提醒他。

Thor从来不知道，原来，他的朋友对Loki的成见那么大，他以为，他们只是不喜欢Loki的恶作剧。

他没听见，不代表Loki没听见，那抹绿色身影从石柱后转身，他什么都听见了。

尚武的阿斯加德，对魔法的无知，他们不知道，Loki的法术能让他们练了百年的武术作废。

他好像，也对Loki说过，他的魔法是小把戏……

Thor懊恼，他追着那抹身影而去，即使他现在什么都做不了，也想陪着Loki，不过这幻境怎会如他愿。

 

他好像知道为什么和Loki越走越远了，这是他导致的，是他辜负了Loki。

“你会后悔的。”Thor叹了口气，对着拿着吊坠等人的以前的自己说。

那枚吊坠，是Loki在他八百岁生日的时候送他的。

他不知道上面有Loki的魔法，他以为只是Loki随便准备的，但他刚刚看到了Loki的制作过程。

“送给你。”

Thor恨不得打死以前的自己，这么贵重的东西怎么能随随便便送给别人！

“谢谢。”收到礼物的女神很开心，她踮起脚在Thor的脸侧留下一吻，Thor害羞的说不出话，同样害羞的女神提起裙子跑了。

Thor想起那时候，青春女神向他示爱，他对女神不反感，加上Fandral天天在他耳边念叨谈恋爱有多美好，他便从柜子里翻出了一个吊坠，想用这个当做定情信物送给青春女神……

跑走的女神运气相当不好的遇上了Loki，他感到了女神身上有自己的法力。

Loki挡住了女神的去路，低头笑了笑，Thor很熟悉Loki这样的表情，他生气了。

“美丽的青春女神，可否让我看看你手里的东西呢？”

“啊哈？”女神愣了愣，随后张开手把坠子给Loki看，“很漂亮吧，是你哥哥送我的。”

Loki挑挑眉，嘴角颤了颤，“嗯，很漂亮，不过，这是我的。”

“哈？”

“这是我的，他总喜欢拿我的东西送给别人，你别介意。”Loki把女神手里的坠子拿走，满含歉意的笑了笑，“这是我们的游戏，让你见笑了。”

女神被Loki的一番话惹红了眼。

 

Thor跟着Loki的脚步走到闪电宫，以前的自己还因为那个吻而开心呢。

不就亲脸吻而已，有那么开心吗？

“你很开心？”Loki冷着脸关上了门。

“嗯。我可能要交女朋友了Loki，我把你送我的吊坠给了她，她很开心，还亲了我。”Thor没发觉Loki的不寻常，傻乎乎的还在为了一段不会开始的恋情而开心。

“我送你的东西，你就是这样对它的吗？”

Thor看到Loki的眼眶被红血丝绕上，他的双手握成拳，极力的保持冷静也挡不住声音的颤抖。

“你送我了就是我的了。”

以前的自己那么欠揍吗？Thor真想掐死曾经的自己，他没看到Loki都快哭了吗？他瞎了吗？

“我诅咒你，永远追不到喜欢的女孩。”Loki说完就打开门走出去了，法师没念任何咒语，而这个诅咒，已经生效。

 

或许，这枚吊坠只是导火索罢了。

战场上，他从未失败过，无论有没有Loki，他开始认为，即使没有Loki，他也会胜利。

他沉寂在鲜花和掌声中，遗忘了当初青雉而纯真的诺言。

Loki很少再和他在一起了，他总是一个人待在藏书阁，或者研究魔法。

为了引起他的主意，他也做过很多事情，比如炫耀战功，比如说他的魔法没他的战术厉害，比如说，说他的魔法是小把戏。或者是送他一些奇奇怪怪的礼物，比如狼的尾骨，蛇的尖牙，狮子的利爪，或是说一些老掉牙的笑话。

后来，除了恶作剧，Loki很少在他面前用魔法了。

他把以前和Loki在一起的时间给了兵器，美酒和朋友，他忽视了Loki身上因为魔法而受的伤，忽视了他眼下的乌黑，忽视了Loki的感受。

幻境展示以前发生过的事情，一幕又一幕映入他的眼中。

Loki还是会给他包扎伤口，虽然嘴上不断嘲讽他，他会偷偷在练武场看他，他以前没发现，现在知道了。

他讨厌宴会，却从未缺席过任何一次为他举行的宴会，他会一直待到最后，最后扶着喝到微醺的自己回寝殿。

Thor Odinson，你差点你错过了什么吗？

 

Loki作为旁观者，看完了整场纽约之战，看着这里的Thor把他压回阿斯加德，看着因为不认错所以被关进地牢的他，看着母亲忙里忙外只为他在地牢里也能舒适一点。

Thor给他收拾烂摊子去了，他在中庭杀了人，他的哥哥要替他负责。

Loki在等扭曲的时空把他带到哪里，等了好久都没有反应，干脆坐在地下思考不久前发生的事情。

也没什么好想的，如果离开了这里，他也没什么地方可去的，阿斯加德容不下他的，他差点毁掉了约顿海姆，Odin肯定不会放过他的。他才不会像这个世界一样只是把他关起来，他一定会惩罚他，折磨他，说不定会直接把他扔到冥界。

如果只是关起来，他有很多种方法可以出去，如果被扔到冥界，他就只能和孤魂作伴了。

他也不想回去，他不是神族，他是阿斯加德人们口中的怪物，他是半夜用来吓小孩的霜巨人，是怪物。是Thor从小就像杀光的怪物，Thor一定会很讨厌他。

好困啊，先睡个觉吧，希望醒来的时候别看见另一个自己又在杀人。

 

悲鸣的号角声伴随着神女的歌声传遍阿斯加德每个角落，Loki在熟睡之际听到这声音，没有刚睡醒的迷糊，他的眼里一片清明与不安。

这是王族丧事才会吹起的号角……

他以最快的速度奔向海边，果不其然，那里堆满了密密麻麻的人，弓箭手拉弓，把燃了火的箭往海里飘着的人射去。

“No！”

当他意识到这是Frigga时，一切都晚了，火苗已经点燃了神后的遗体，她变成了金色的光芒升至阿斯加德的星空，用另一种方式守护她的爱人，她的孩子，她的人民。

Loki的心脏和大脑都被这样的情况凌迟着，他呼吸不过来，好像被妙而尼尔压在了肺叶，心脏上，无法跳动的疼痛。

他的眼前闪过好多好多东西，就像走马灯一样，这还是小时候母亲讲的故事里提到的东西。

有些事情闪过的很快，有些事情闪的很慢很慢，他看到Thor和他去找黑暗精灵报仇。

黑暗精灵，杀死了他母亲的人。

他看到他又死亡了，Thor哭了，哭得很伤心，他剪下了他的一缕发编进左耳后的金发里，垂至心口。

他听到Odin临终前遗言，他看着父亲像母亲那样化作金光去往英灵殿。

他看到了被父亲压制的姐姐，那个死亡女神，他亲眼看到了Hela如何刺瞎Thor的眼睛。

Loki承受不起这样的打击，他不确定这是另一个世界，他希望这是假的。

一切都真实得要命，母亲葬礼的号角，父亲的遗言，哥哥的眼睛，无一不提醒他，这就是真的，会发生的事情。

比这更令他崩溃的，是阿斯加德的湮灭，圣殿一号的到来，被杀害的人民，被刺穿心脏的Heimdahl，被困住不能动弹的哥哥。

“I，Loki ，Prince of Asgard，Odinson，the rightful king of Jotunheim，God of mischief ”

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again。”

他粘上灰尘的脸绝望又憔悴，视死如归的看着他的哥哥，然后……

“你应该用魔法，你个傻子！！”Loki跪倒在自己的尸体旁，他知道，他是用自己的死换Thor的生。

Thor是第几次为Loki的死而哭泣了？这只有他们才知道。他伤痕累累地趴在他的身上，撕心裂肺地一遍一遍念着他的名字，战舰的爆炸将他们分开，Loki也在那时陷入昏迷。

 

“我比你们任何人都要了解他，比你们任何人都要爱他。”Loki坚定有力地说着这个无人知晓的事实。

Thor在一旁听着，想起他继位仪式开始前，Loki对他说，你是我的哥哥，我的朋友，有时候我会羡慕你，嫉妒你，但不能否认，我真的爱你。

诡计之神，喜欢严肃着说假话，笑着说真话，人们信了他的假话，却不肯多听一句他的真话，唯独爱，他再严肃，也没人相信他会对谁产生真诚的爱。

他相信Loki所说的一切，除了爱，所以他没把感情说出口。

“我也是。”Thor对着Loki说，可惜，他听不到。

 

 

诺伦三女神从沉睡中醒来，她们进入了短暂的休眠期，有两位不速之客在这段时间，闯入了她们的领地。

掌管未来的Skuld女神给昏迷的Loki喂了一杯晨露，邪神咳了一下后睁开了眼睛。

他警惕的看着眼前绑着发辫的女子，他感觉到了很纯粹的神力，比Thor的还要纯粹一些，也更加强大。

“I'm Skuld。”

Skuld？掌管未来的女神？

“I am Loki。”Loki直起身子揉了揉太阳穴，他还没从刚刚看到的场景缓过来，身心俱疲，“我刚刚看到了一些东西。”

“那本该是你的未来，不过出了点意外。”

Loki在沉默中思考，命运女神不会骗人，他也不想深究这是他的未来还是另一个世界发生的事情，他只知道，他绝对不允许同样的悲剧发生在这个世界。

他要回去，他要回阿斯加德，无论Odin会怎么惩罚他，他都要阻止悲剧发生。

Loki起身准备离去，Skuld拦住了他。

“你还不能走。”

“怎么，你要重新编织我的未来吗？你我都是神，谁又比谁跟高一等？你凭什么编造我的人生。”Loki没好气的说着，“既然我能知道了未来，这就是注定的，你改多少次都是这样。”

Loki用传送魔法把自己送回了阿斯加德，Skuld没说出口的话他也听不到了。

“我是想说，你等等Thor，你们一起回去。”

Skuld有些无奈，她也不知道外面把她们说成什么样了，她是能看到未来，但并不能随意更改别人的未来，而神的未来，她们只能做预知而已。

神域的王子在她们休眠期闯入了她们监管的世界，这或许就是注定好的，她能改变什么？什么都不能。

 

 

心里想的和行动做的是两回事，Loki还是去了Odin的藏宝库，翻出了那块匕首形的木头。

Odin在Loki去到藏宝库的时候就知道了，他来不及通知Frigga同手同脚地赶到藏宝库。

Loki又拿起了冬棺，问着同样的话。

“我到底是谁？”

“你是我儿子。”

“你之前说，我是Laufey的儿子。”

“不，你是Odinson，是我儿子。”

Loki转过身，拿着冬棺靠近Odin，蓝皮肤暗金纹路的他，就是冰霜巨人的样子，“蓝色的儿子吗？众神之父是和哪位冰霜巨人生下的我？”

他在挑衅Odin，不知为何，他就是想气一气Odin。

Odin握着冈格尼尔的手紧了紧，他不知道Loki又要干嘛。

“Father，我毁了一半的约顿海姆，你会怎么惩罚我？”Loki眨着血红的眼睛，努力佯装出一副做坏事知错的模样。

Odin能怎么办？睡一觉醒来，彩虹桥毁了，儿子们从彩虹桥掉下去生死不明，好不容易回来一个还在顶嘴。

“去问你母亲。”这种难题，还是交给Frigga吧。

“我以为你会像关姐姐一样把我关起来。”Loki把冬棺扔在一旁，霜巨人宝贝得不行的东西在他手里就像块破布，想扔就扔。

同样黑的发，绿的眼，同样故意气人时的神情，Odin一瞬间以为Loki被Hela附体了。

众神之父的名头不是白叫的，他很快就知道Loki去了未来，他知道，Loki已经看到了诸神黄昏。

“先回去吧，去看看你母亲。”

“母亲看到我一定会很开心的，您呢，您开心吗？”

今天，他一定要逼Odin说出那些临死才会说的话，他见过最坏的结局，他不甘心，不甘心一切只有临了才能如愿。

Odin狐疑地看着Loki，平时，Loki可从不会说这些话。

“您会因为我回来而开心吗？您有为我骄傲过吗？您有因为收养了我而开心过吗？您有因为您的偏心而自责愧疚悔恨过吗？哪怕就一瞬间。”

Odin在组织语言，Loki在等，他这父亲，有太多的谎言，太多的口是心非，不拿出杀手锏他还以为我没办法了吗？

“是我想多了。”Loki拾起地上的冬棺走到藏宝室的门口，声音涩涩的开口，“我去约顿海姆了，我会经常想你们的，我爱你们。”

“Enough，Loki。”神王转过头，看着身形单薄的小儿子，约顿那四季皆寒的地方，比普通成年霜巨人要瘦小好几倍的Loki，怎么可能适应得了那样的生活，“我有。”

Loki得意的笑了。

 

Urd把Thor从过去带了出来，简单解释他是怎么从彩虹桥掉到这里去过去转了一圈就把他送回了阿斯加德。

他不知道他在过去呆了多久，反正他看到很多以前不知道的事情。

当务之急，是和Loki袒露心意，他不能再做那些幼稚的事情了。

Thor一回来就在通往Frigga花园的长廊看见了Odin和Loki。

没缺胳膊少腿，气色还算良好，表情不算严肃，Loki安全。

“Father。”

“嗯。”Odin从上往下扫了一眼Thor，没死就好。

“Father，我有点事情和Loki说。”

“嗯。”

Thor拉着Loki到走廊尽头的转角处，以唇贴唇堵住了Loki的嘴。

任Loki怎么挣扎他都没有松手，甚至伸了舌头。

Loki被Thor啃的疼，肺里的空气被掠夺，手脚被压制无法动弹。

直到Thor也喘不上气了，才放开已经被缺氧折磨得泪眼汪汪的Loki。

“你是不是傻了？”Loki大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气，Thor帮他拭去嘴角的血，得逞了，“再来一次。”

这次Thor温柔了很多，没有刚刚那样的横冲直撞，Loki没有配合，他哥的吻好苦啊，他不喜欢苦味。

苦后是比蜜还甜的味道，Loki慢慢回应Thor。

他睁眼与同样看着他的Thor对视，他们的眼里只有彼此，Loki眼前闪过那些画面，被Hela刺穿眼睛的Thor，对着他尸体哭泣的Thor，失去一切的Thor。

Thor见Loki哭了，以为是自己惹得，急忙松开他却被他以更狠的力度亲吻回去。

啪……的一声，一巴掌落在了Thor脸上。

前一秒天堂，后一秒地狱的雷神心都差点梗塞了。

“和Jane分手，不然我杀了她。”Loki恶狠狠地说。

Thor一头雾水，他什么时候和Jane在一起了？

“我没和她在一起啊……”Thor捏了捏Loki的脸，“我是你的，怎么会和别人恋爱呢？”

Loki的脸扭曲了一下，他哥还会说这么肉麻的话？什么叫是他的，他才不要呢。

“我们的事今晚再说，现在先去见母亲。”

Loki点点头，Thor心里的小人笑的欢腾，Fandral经常说的那些话还是管用的，下次多问问他怎么油嘴滑舌。

 

 

这天晚上，他们没有说其他的话，一个重看了过去，一个窥探了未来，他们间的所有隔阂都随之飘散。

一个不懂怎么爱，一个又要那个不懂的人主动，一个看见了错过，一个看见了失去。

他们放纵自己沉沦在亲密结合中，整整三天。

神再怎么强大，也抵抗不了宇宙的能量，即使是Hela，她也抵挡不住心灵宝石的力量。

Loki凭着记忆去到Thanos的地盘偷走了心灵宝石，他和Frigga用魔法催化宝石，Odin解开封印时，他们帮Hela洗了个脑。

能量来源来自阿斯加德的她，不给她洗脑，诸神黄昏迟早会来临，那么，阿斯加德还是会毁灭。

Hela着实强大，心灵宝石改变了她大杀四方的念头，却没改变她喜欢打架和死亡这件事情。

她被封印前的记忆保留着，只不过把封印改成了去宇宙游历。

“你就是我那个捡回来的弟弟？真丑。”这是Hela回来后第一句话。

Thor想反驳Hela，Loki不丑，他是全世界最最好看的人。

可谁知，Hela问候过Odin和Frigga后，亲切的拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

“你就是Thor吧，我是你姐姐，Hela。”

Loki从被骂的生气到窃喜的抿嘴笑只是一句话的事，那个捡回来的丑弟弟是Thor。

Hela其实见过小时候的神兄弟，也记得他们的名字，至于长相，时间实在是太久了，她下意识就认为和她差不多的才是亲弟弟。

 

Odin还是有点忌惮Hela的，他这女儿是在他戾气最重的时候诞生的，继承了最强的神力，最邪恶的心态。

Frigga倒是无所谓，手心手背都是肉，很多事情她没办法组织，但她可以给予孩子们需要的爱。

Hela的强大，估计只有Thor不知道，Hela她一个人便是一支强大的军队。

按照Loki的计划，他劝说了Odin，得先让Thor觉醒神力。

Odin解除了妙而尼尔对Thor的禁锢，Hela硬生生把Thor的神力打了出来。

Loki看着浑身伤的Thor，即心疼又开心。

Hela带着Thor去尼达维铸造了暴风战斧，Loki很开心，他能举得起斧子。

姐弟三人先是去狂虐了一把黑暗精灵铲除后患，接下来就是Thanos，Thor看见Thanos心里莫名其妙来了一股气。

顺带，他们把想对阿斯加德发起战争的星球收拾的服服帖帖的。

一年时间，他们解决了很多麻烦。

彩虹桥还在修复中，Loki在暴风战斧第一次召唤彩虹桥把Hela送回阿斯加德补充能量的时候就知道，Hela带Thor去获得暴风战斧的一大半原因是为了图方便。

算了算了，多一个姐姐总比多一个打不过的敌人要好。

不过他相信，再过几年，Thor一定会比Hela更强大的。

 

 

“我总感觉所有事情在顺利进行，我们的婚礼，我们的敌人。”新婚宴会上，Thor问Loki。

“这不挺好的吗？”你不知道，这一切的顺利，都差一点点造成不可挽回的创伤。

Loki意味深长的看着和Odin拌嘴的Hela和在一旁看着他们吵的Frigga，还有这场婚礼。

Thor想，他去了过去，或许Loki去了未来。

“我们改变了原本的本来对不对？”

“是的，那里有你想得到的，最坏的事情。”Loki抿了口葡萄酒，他凑近Thor的耳边，他的呼气还带着酒香，“那些不重要，重要的是，今天是我们的新婚夜。”

“你真的是越来越调皮了。”Thor刮了一下Loki的鼻梁。

宾客还在为了喜事开怀大笑，而宴会的主角早已不知所踪。

 

花了好几年的时间，彩虹桥终于修好了，这几年，新婚的Thor和Loki也没闲着，由于Hela经常和Odin吵架，一来二去的，Odin的精神比之前好多了，Thor也不急着继承王位，反正他还有个姐姐呢。

Thor把Heimdahl赶走，关上了传送室的门，并且叮嘱他，今天别到处乱看。

“弟弟，中庭人把在钢管上转圈圈的动作叫钢管舞~”

“你就不能学点好的？”Loki撇了一眼Thor，自从上次去中庭无意走进一家酒吧，Thor便打开了新世界。

“冈格尼尔和那些钢管也差不多，Loki~”Thor在中庭酒吧看到舞池中间跳钢管舞的人，第一时间就想到了彩虹桥上Loki拿着冈格尼尔转圈圈的样子。

“皮痒了吗？”

“还好，就一次，好不好？”

“去死吧你！！！”Loki毫不留情地在他的&&性&&福上扎了两刀。

“Loki……”

雷神拿出了杀手锏，其实这本来应该是转圈圈之后才做的事情，看来只能先做完才能逼邪神转圈圈了。

“混蛋！”

“别否认，你喜欢我这样做。”


	21. 区别待遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【锤：都是上面的，为什么我和你的待遇差那么多？】
> 
> 【尼：因为你的是老祖宗，要供着。我的是小祖宗，要哄着。】
> 
> 【锤内心OS：好像有哪里不对，又感觉好有道理。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锤基and铁虫

某一天，Peter和Loki在外面玩到天亮了才回家。

关于夜不归宿，Stark家是这样的。

May出差去了，Peter在May出差的几天都呆在Tony家，就在刚刚他推开门走进去后，看到了盯着黑眼圈坐在沙发上的Tony。

虫：Mr. Stark……早上好~（底气不足，支支吾吾）

铁：早，吃过早餐了吗？（声音偏虚。）

虫：我吃过了，Mr. Stark，您看上去气色很差，是哪里不舒服吗？

铁：我没有不舒服……（咳嗽中）

Peter赶紧过去拍着Tony的后背给他顺气。

虫：您不舒服吗？

铁：可能是等你的时候不小心着凉了，哎……我不年轻了，熬熬夜就生病了。

Peter见Tony脸色苍白，声音无力，顿时愧疚不已。

虫：对不起，Mr. Stark，都怪我……您可以不用等我的……不不不，下次我再也不晚归了。

Tony见目的达到，心里狂笑，不再得寸进尺，揉了揉Peter的小卷毛。

铁：那我们去补眠吧。

虫：好。

铁：（有时候，年龄差真的是很好的借口，当然，我还很年轻。）

 

 

关于夜不归宿，Odinson家是这样的。

Thor窝在床上睡得真香，Loki一刀扎醒了睡梦中的Thor。

基：你TM居然不等我回家就睡觉？是皮痒了还是肾不舒服需要按摩！！

锤：（捂着腰，一脸懵逼……）

基：这日子没法过了！

锤：弟弟……（从床上起来，搂住面前Loki的腰，把脑袋埋在Loki胸口）

基：你，你干什么……

锤：我好想你，一秒都不能看不见你，你去玩了，我只好在梦里梦见你。

基：（表面不动声色，内心羞涩狂喜）

锤：弟弟，我们一起睡觉好不好？

基：╯^╰我先去洗个澡。

锤：我和你一起去。

 

 

关于洗头，Stark家是这样的。

互相洗，洗干净后帮对方吹头。

虫：Mr. Stark，我们的头发颜色差不多呀。

铁：喜欢吗？

虫：喜欢~

铁：我们还有很多相似的地方。

虫：在哪里？

铁：等你成年再说。

虫：（懵逼，什么事情非得成年再说？）

 

 

而Odinson家……

锤：弟弟，你掉发了，下水道口和地上都是你的头发。

基：（危险的笑容渐渐露出）

Thor正在帮Loki吹头发。

锤：弟弟，你头发好少啊。

基：（笑容逐渐扭曲）

Thor忽然弯腰，吹风机的入风口对准了Loki的头……发。

基：啊！（惨叫）

锤：弟弟，你怎……（完了。）

由于他没关吹风机就把入风口对着Loki的头发，邪神后脑勺的好大一揪发被吸了进去，疼得他叫出声。

今天Thor的肾也很疼呢，还是两边哦。

 

 

【关于身材走形。】

Stark家……

虫：天啊，这就是中年发福吗？Mr. Stark！！（揉着Tony小肚子惊呼出声的Peter）

铁：我胖了，不再高大帅气了，你还喜欢我？

虫：当然，这证明Mr. Stark还年轻啊！！

铁：中年发福还年轻？（你的脑回路是不是有点奇怪？）

虫：我一直以为您是中老年。（正经脸）

铁：（我怎么就看上你了？）

虫：Mr.Stark依旧高大帅气，我会一直一直喜欢你。（正经脸）

铁：嗯，我知道了，我也是。（和未成年酱酱酿酿要被判多少年来着？我忍不住了！！！他说会一直喜欢我！！一直喜欢！！等等……为什么不是爱？）

 

 

Odinson家……

Odinson家门口那块地都快成为Thor的床了……

锤：你难道只爱我的身材吗？

基：不。

锤：那……我能睡床吗？

基：不。

锤：你还爱我吗？

基：不。

锤：Loki，你不能不爱我。

索大锤破门而入扑倒洛小基与他缠绵了三天三夜，终于得到了重新睡床的权利。（其实这个权利第一晚他就有了，只不过……他不甘心只做一晚）

拜天气所赐，Loki是冰霜巨人没有错，这不妨碍他怕冷，而体型得到膨胀的Thor成了移动的热源，从开始的不待见到现在寸步不离，只是一个冬天的差距。

拜热胀冷缩所赐，Thor又恢复成了原本八块腹肌，浑身腱子肉的形态。

基：吃，给老子吃回去！给我胖起来Thor Odinson！！

Loki正往Thor嘴里塞各种高热量的食物。

锤：弟弟……你不是不喜欢我那样吗？

基：你哪只耳朵听到我不喜欢了！！！使劲吃！！（你怎样我都喜欢❤）

锤：（我的神生好艰难……⑉꒦ິ^꒦ິ⑉）

 

 

【关于受伤。】

Stark家。

Peter作为一个没毕业的高中生，在被蜘蛛咬之前，没受过什么伤，获得超能力后不久，遇上了Stark，受伤也不用自己清理。

所以，当Tony受伤……Peter只能在一旁看着医生替Tony包扎。

虫：Mr.Stark ，我给你呼呼。

Peter鼓起腮帮子在Tony包扎好的伤口旁呼气。

铁：我不疼。

虫：那也要呼呼，呼了之后好的快哦。

铁：那你呼吧。（老夫的少男心沦陷了）

 

Odinson家。

对于Loki来说，只要十天Thor不把自己弄伤，他就谢天谢地了。

可是，自愈功能强大的Thor那些伤口不一会就能好，Loki还是控制不住替他上药。

而且，这些伤口还没他捅肾来的严重。

基：再有下次就自己上药！！

Loki用比专业医生还要熟练的手法给Thor后背的伤口缝针。

锤：我疼，Loki。

Loki没给Thor上麻药。

基：疼死你得了。

锤：我错了。

基：错哪了？

锤：不该让自己受伤。

基：哼(｀⌒´メ)

伤口大概有七厘米，Loki花了一点时间把伤口缝好，在上药前，用细吻抚平Thor背后的疼痛。

锤：弟弟，我不疼了。

基：别好了伤口忘了疼。

锤：有你在，我永远不会疼。

 

 

【关于零花钱。】

Stark家。

铁：两百万够不够？会不会太少？给你黑卡，随便刷。

Tony·财大气粗·对Peter Parker超大方·不把钱当钱·Stark。

虫：太多了，我不要。

Peter·废品利用小能手·七八份兼职压身·超节俭·Parker。

铁：那你把卡拿着。

虫：（Tony是不是以为我傻，这卡里面绝对不止两百万，我可不会上他的当！）

虫：我要……一百块。

铁：What？（我聋了吗？他说多少？两百块？我Stark要破产了吗？他居然只要一百块？）

虫：一百块……

铁：行吧行吧，听你的。

 

Odinson家。

基：你说你要什么？

锤：零花钱。

基：要多少？

锤：（这是个送命题啊！！）

锤：一……一百块。

基：一块？好。（非常利索的从钱包里掏出了一块钱塞在Thor手里）

锤：弟弟……

基：怎么？不够吗？

Thor点头。

基：我没钱，你去卖肾吧。

锤：（全阿斯加德最有钱就是你Loki……）

 

【关于路过】

Stark家。

众所皆知，Peter Parker很穷，经济来源就是捡捡破烂，打打零工。

穷，也是穷的很有骨气的。

于是，Tony Stark给他的零花钱，全都被他拿来卖无糖没有淋面的甜甜圈了。

没有淋面的无糖甜甜圈，已经不能叫甜甜圈了，只是长了个甜甜圈的样子。

虫：Mr. Stark，我给你带了两大袋甜甜圈。

听到甜甜圈三个字两眼放光的Tony迫不及待拿了个甜甜圈咬在嘴里。

铁：这是甜甜圈？（你是不是被骗了？）

虫：对，因为你不能吃太多甜食，我特意买了无糖的，好吃吗？

铁：好……好吃吧。（难吃死了）

虫：好吃吧？那就是不好吃？

铁：不，我的意思是，很好吃。

虫：好吃就好，我买了好多，您一定要全吃完哦。

铁：（欲哭无泪）

 

Odinson家。

其实，Loki不挑食，他就是喜欢Thor为他忙上忙下的样子。

其实，挑食的是Thor，不过，Loki不吃的东西全都进了他的肚子，久而久之，还能挑什么吗？不能。

Loki话不少，却很少说情话。

Thor话不少，他也会说几句情话，然而，通常他也因为说错话而挨捅。

基：我给你买了炸鸡啤酒。

锤：谢谢你。（接过袋子打开）我现在可以吃吗？

基：当然。

Loki打开了两瓶酒，一瓶给Thor，一瓶给自己，味道不算好，做个消遣算是不错的选择。

锤：弟弟，你买的炸鸡好好吃啊，在哪里买的？

基：不记得了，路边买的。

锤：如果不是我在吃东西，我真想亲亲你。

基：你知道我不会介意的。

（kiss……kiss……kiss……）

那么，这些炸鸡真的是路边买的吗？

是Loki为了买到最好吃的炸鸡，试了两条街的炸鸡才买回来的。

基：（给哥哥的，当然要最好的。）

 

【关于纪念日礼物】

Stark家。

Tony送了套新战甲给Peter，Peter亲手做了个钢铁侠模型送给Tony。

虫：您在战甲里又放了什么？

铁：能放的一切。

虫：哦。（其实我在模型里也放了东西）

铁：你的爱心我收到了，我很喜欢。

虫：你……你知道啦。

铁：当然。（抱住，亲亲😚）

虫：我也喜欢。

 

Odinson家。

他们要过什么纪念日？纪念Thor被捅的第N+N天……

锤：Loki，闭上眼睛，我要送你个礼物。

Loki闭上了眼睛，感受Thor在他手上套了什么冰冰凉凉的东西。

锤：好啦。（笑得超开心的Thor）

基：这是什么？（看着手指上闪闪的戒指，这块石头是什么新的能源吗？没有能量波动啊……）

锤：这是钻石，在中庭这里，代表坚贞不渝的爱情。

基：首先，我们的感情不能用任何词语，事物形容或保证，其次，这颗破石头没有任何能量，要来干嘛？最后，你哪来的钱？

锤：Lo……Loki……（完了，私房钱的秘密藏不住了）

基：可把你能的居然敢藏私房钱！！

Thor闭上眼睛等待Loki的小刀，良久，没什么反应，他把眼睛睁出一条缝，见Loki在衣柜前找这什么。

他看见，Loki眉眼间遮挡不住的笑意。

基：过来吧，我也有礼物送你。

Thor听言，快步走向Loki，看着衣柜。

各种各样的&&情&&趣衣服，有猫式的，女佣式的，绳带式，蕾丝透视的……

基：今天用这个怎么样？（拿起蕾丝透视的衣服）

锤：好。

当Loki穿着那款衣服出来时，Thor很不争气地流了鼻血……并上前扑倒了Loki，鼻血滴到Loki心口处白皙的皮肤更是要命的视觉盛宴。

那枚戒指，牢牢的套在Loki手上，而这套衣服，也发挥了它的用处后光荣下岗。


	22. 在地球的生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【简介：纽约之战后洛基被带回阿斯加德关押，在此之前，洛基顺路用幻术帮大锤分了个手。
> 
> 某一天大锤想起来自己的对象还在中庭，所以去找她，结果得知他已经被分手了，于是他回阿斯加德问洛基为什么那么做，一来二去，两兄弟又打起来了，还拆了牢房……
> 
> 奥丁一气之下剥夺了两人的神力，把他们放逐到中庭好好反省】
> 
> 【地球：我今天不营业，谢谢】
> 
> 【绿寡提及，无细致描写】

今天是Loki来到地球暂住的第二天，他很烦，很无语，想搞事。

 

Odin那糟老头子，等着吧，迟早有一天他要把他扔到中庭养老院好好享受享受。

 

Thor还是蛮开心的，第一次被放逐他什么都不懂，也没有朋友，还闹了不少笑话，这一次他有经验了，也有了朋友。

 

Tony给他们安排的房子比宫殿里的小，不过比流落街头或者警察局好多了。

 

只是只有一间房，要和Loki睡在一起，他是无所谓，如果Loki能让他也睡床。

 

“我一定要吃到土耳其烤肉，而且一定是和你们。”对烤肉念念不忘的Tony在研制好新战甲后立马来到联盟基地，在众人吃着早餐时提起自己的计划。

 

Steve不知道Tony为什么对烤肉有种执念，他们真的不介意那天下午吃了次超难吃的汉堡，一点都不介意。

 

“你请客吗？”Clinton问。

 

“对，我请客。”他Tony Stark是那种缺钱的人吗？当然不是，别说一顿饭，十顿八顿都没问题，“那就今晚去？都有时间吧。”

 

除了Thor，大家都点了头。

 

“抱歉Tony，我要陪着Loki，就不去了。”

 

众人沉默，大概过了五分钟，Tony说，“东方有个国家叫中国，他们有句话叫知错能改，善莫大焉，意思是一个人犯了错误后，能够认识并改正错误，就是最好的事情。”

 

“反正他现在只是一个普通人，也没什么可怕的。”在场除Thor外唯一一个受到来自Loki直接伤害的Clinton发言。

 

Thor的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“谢谢，谢谢你们。”

 

 

 

这两天吧，可能是因为神力忽然就没了，身体有点不适应，加上这个地方让Loki心里有负担，他总是睡很多，又总是睡得很浅。

 

Thor蹲在床边，看着睡梦中的Loki，安静又可爱，恍惚间，他好像看到多年前，还小的他们手牵着手在母亲的花园里奔跑，那些笑声仿佛就在耳边。

 

“你要看到什么时候？”Loki皱了皱眉后睁开了眼睛，他在Thor进来的时候就醒了，只是很困，不想起床。

 

瞧瞧这睡眼朦胧的样子，听听这慵懒性感的声音，每天都能听到看到这样的场景是多么的美好。

 

“起床吃早餐，吃完早餐我们去买点东西。”Thor忍住想揉Loki脸蛋的手，把战地转为那乌黑柔软的发。

 

“你和简复合了？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你昨天一天不在，不是去找简复合吗？”Loki撑起身子，揉了揉酸酸的眼睛。

 

昨天一整天呢，Thor都没回来，难道不是去找那个蝼蚁复合吗？

 

“你想哪去了，我当然没有和简复合，我们已经彻底分手了，其实我们彼此都没有那么喜欢。”Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“至于一天不回来，你知道你在这里做了什么，为了能让我们放逐的日子过的舒服点，我和他们谈了一整天。”

 

“我该谢谢你吗？”听到彻底分手这几个词时，Loki的笑意怎么也藏不住，“要是我去，五分钟就能谈妥。”

 

“就不能夸我一下吗？我觉得我挺厉害的，怎么到你嘴里我好像什么都做不好……”

 

“有那么多人夸你，又不缺我一个。”

 

“可是我想你夸我……”Thor小声嘟囔了句，而Loki没听清。

 

 

 

雷神喜欢大口喝酒大口吃肉，这不算什么，而在邪神眼里，这就是大大咧咧的粗鲁行为。

 

从头到脚都格外精致，哪怕出门倒垃圾都要穿的正式大方的邪神与他那穿衣随意，生活随意，吃饭随意的兄长生活了一千多年，谁也没有影响到谁。

 

Loki不会被Thor的随意传染，Thor不会因为Loki的精致而改变。

 

“吃慢点！”每每Thor在吃饭时，Loki总会这样说，并且为他准备好水或者酒，万一兄长被噎到了，还能用水生吞下去。

 

“你也吃一口，啊……”Thor叉起一块肉塞到Loki嘴边，某人嫌弃之下的欣喜挡也挡不住。

 

烤肉店里，刚成立不久的复仇者联盟成员与促使他们成立的某位不正经的坏人同桌吃饭，这场面，拍照纪念绝对能被讨论几十年。

 

Loki本来是不想来的，耐不住Thor的唠叨和对中庭食物的好奇，他还是来了。

 

被Loki控制的那段时间，Clinton清楚的记得，除了搞事计划外，Loki和他说的最多的就是Thor。这频率有多高呢？

 

大概是一分钟计划，五十九分钟Thor，现在看，他们两兄弟的感情挺好的，怎么Loki就想搞事呢？他感觉以Thor的性格，只要Loki想，他没有什么不会去做。

 

真是奇了怪了。

 

“明天我们去吃其他的，或者玩其他的，Loki，其实地球挺好的。”Thor停下了叉子，十分认真地向Loki介绍起他吃过的东西。

 

有时候Thor说错了，Tony还会插嘴纠正他，也就这么一次后，五个人你一言我一语的讨论起来，剩下两个不说话的分别是刚从冰山里出来不久的Steve和对地球不熟的Loki。

 

气氛就这样活跃了起来，Steve的小本子写满了现在生活的习惯和趣事，Loki的脑子也接收了很多好玩的东西。

 

这时Banner说了句，“Loki不会因为在这里过得很好再次产生征服这里的想法吧。”

 

这真的是个值得思考的问题。

 

“不会，阿斯加德的事情就够多了，他没空再管另一个星球。”似乎，雷神对他的兄弟很了解？

 

“我并不觉得在这里很好。”

 

“我看你挺开心的，能吃能喝，该买的不该买的成堆买，都没时间闹事了。”Tony补刀，“我相信你即使是普通人也能搞事。”就像我年轻时总惹我爸生气那样。

 

“多谢夸奖。”被Tony说中想法的Loki只是笑了笑，说真的，地球有很多他没见过的有趣的东西，就今天他和Thor才逛了两条街就买了好多东西。

 

至于搞事？搞事就是为了开心，他现在已经很开心了，为什么还要浪费精力搞事呢？

 

他又不是傻子。

 

 

 

Clinton有一处农场，他的妻子和孩子都生活在那里，有时候没有任务，他会回去陪他的家人。

 

他打算，过几年就退休，找份安稳的工作，不再让家里人担心。

 

这一次他带了两位客人回家，活在神话里的那种。

 

Thor一进门就把Clinton小女儿的玩具踩坏了，于是他们两个大眼瞪小眼。

 

Laura是Clinton的妻子，她很热情，很好客，他们来的这两天在Clinton一家玩得很开心。

 

Loki临走前想送点礼物给他们，比如阿斯加德特产什么的。

 

那也只是想想而已，他现在没有神力，用不了法术，先欠着吧。

 

Natasha和Banner的暧昧期过了，他们成为了情侣，平时Natasha帮助Steve用最短的时间适应现代生活和做任务，Banner和Tony做研究，偶尔会答应一些大学的邀约为学生们讲讲课。

 

Natasha在一次任务中要停在捷克几天，作为生产啤酒最多的国家，她把Thor和Loki从基地带到了捷克，让Thor试试更多的酒。

 

聊着聊着，神兄弟听到红发特工偶然提起，想和Bruce去一个没人认识他们的地方安静的过小日子。

 

当晚Loki就吐槽，六个人的组织，三个人想退休，一个临时工，迟早得散伙。

 

Thor笑了，照常抚上Loki的后颈，无比认真地同他说，“我觉得我们能成为家人，即使我们分散在各地，但没人能拆散我们的关系。可能现在还不是，但以后总会这样。”

 

“就像我和你一样，谁也分不开我们，不过弟弟，你要相信，你对我很重要，比一切都重要。”

 

可能是酒劲上头，可能是因为Thor的眼神太真挚，Loki吻了他。

 

之后顺其自然他们做了些背德的事情。那一刻，Loki觉得，不是亲生的也挺好，反正Odinson怎么样都是他的。

 

他们的生活当然不是每天想着去哪里玩就好，作为等价交换，他们有时候也会去做任务，或者可以说，Loki跟着复仇者去做任务。

 

他给自己找了个借口，维护九界和平是神域王子该做的事情。

 

 

 

一年又一年，不知道是Odin忘记了他们还在中庭还是觉得这几年对他们来说太短暂，整整五年，他们已经在地球待了五年。

 

他们阻止了很多坏人，打了很多次战争，吵了很多次架，开了很多次Party。

 

Clinton退休了两次还是复仇者的一员，Natasha和Banner也没离开，只是他们每个月都会腾出好几天过属于他们的小日子。

 

这几年也有几个新成员加入，却无一人退出。

 

Steve因为发小和Tony打了起来，加上一些杂七杂八的条约，差一点点联盟就解散了。

 

大概冷战了三个月，双方都有足够的时间冷静下来，之后Steve带着他的发小Bucky Barnes和Tony道了好久的歉，Tony算是不再仇视Bucky了。

 

Bucky他本是记录在博物馆里的英雄，与Steve享受同样的待遇，荣誉。

 

后来他成为一把枪。

 

Tony明白，只是当时气上心头，又接受不了被Steve隐瞒。

 

Loki作为手刃生父的狠人，他无所谓啦。不过要是谁敢动Frigga一根头发丝，他会马上送那个人去冥界，管他有什么原因。

 

 

 

“我有点想吃火锅……中国那种。”这天下午，忽然想念那滚烫烫辣味食物的Loki在购买了机票后和Thor说了一声。

 

“可我还是不怎么会用筷子。”Thor无奈，有些东西很久不实践他就会忘记了。

 

“我只是通知你，并不是和你商量。”

 

于是Thor拉上来窗帘，扑向Loki，“我要上你，你做好准备哦。”

 

 

这几年他们去了很多地方，看过很多书籍，观赏过各国的歌剧。

 

感受到了不同的风俗人情，多元化的地球比单一的阿斯加德好玩很多，地球上有很多国家，有不同的文化，阿斯加德也有很多附属国，可能是腻了吧，他们觉得一般般。

 

令他们印象最深刻的就是筷子，起初他们不明白为什么要用两根长长的东西作为餐具，后来他们感受到筷子的妙处和使用难度，很是佩服发明筷子的人。

 

用刀叉吃火锅是难吃的，用筷子吃牛排也是同样的道理，就像用水杯喝葡萄酒是糟蹋酒，用酒杯喝茶喝不出茶香的感觉，每种食物都有它的专属器皿。

 

Loki学会用筷子花了一天时间，只要手法和力度对了，一切都好说。

 

而Thor一直掌握不好力度，好不容易学会了，Loki又想去别的国家了。

 

作为普通人，即使他们体格和身体素质比正常普通人要高一些，也还是会生病的。

 

比如有次夏天，他们刚做完热气球，Loki就去卖冰淇淋的地方买了七八根冰淇淋，一口气全吃了。

 

Thor是怎么拦都拦不住，后来他也吃了好多。

 

结果就是上吐下泻去了医院打了吊针。

 

受各种电视剧电影的影响，Thor的情商忽高忽低。

 

高的地方在于，他会模仿电视剧里恋人间的惊喜送给Loki，但全都是按照Loki的喜好。

 

低的地方在于，Loki和他一起看的电视，他就是动动手指Loki都知道他想干嘛。

 

 

 

“Odin是不是又睡了？”折腾了两回后，Loki趴在Thor身上玩着兄长的头发。

 

“额……我不知道，想回去了？”Thor在Loki的发旋吻了好几下，然后又在他的额头吻几下。

 

“我有点想母亲了。”Loki抬眸对上Thor的眼睛，“Thor，我和你商量件事呗。”

 

“好。”他认为没必要商量，只要不是伤天害理的事情，他都会答应的。

 

他要溺死在属于Loki的湖水中了，他好傻，辜负了一千多年才明白，白白浪费那么多年的时光。

 

“我想造一个雕像，带尖尖角头盔的，立在阿斯加德的大广场上，然后我要建一个戏剧院，把这几年的事情命人演给人民们看。对了，我还打算把地球一些食物的制作方式和粮食种子带会阿斯加德，还有适合我们的游戏什么的，我觉得他们会喜欢的。”

 

Loki把计划和想法都说了出来，从开始精气神十足到声音越来越小，直到平稳的呼吸声取代了说话声。

 

Thor在脑子里构造Loki刚刚说的事情。

 

这么久了Odin都没让他们回家，想必阿斯加德没什么大事发生，外界战争也不严重。

 

他知道的事情Loki肯定也知道。

 

在无战争时代引入各处的特色丰富人民们的生活，这是好事。

 

“那我也要建一座我的雕像，就在你旁边，戴上你最喜欢的那个翅膀头盔。然后把我们的故事命人演给人民们看。”再次在爱人发旋留下一个吻，他们相拥睡去。

 

 

 

很久之前，他们刚确定关系后，在一次没有Loki的任务完成后，复仇者们问他，为什么会和Loki在一起？既然要在一起，为什么要等到现在？

 

“因为我们彼此喜欢，只是我发现的太晚了。”

 

“其实那天他掉下彩虹桥后我仔细回想了，他好像是因为我交了女朋友才更加生气。”

 

“后来他替我和简分了手，我第一反应不是生气，也不是复合，我就想回去问他为什么，后来他又是泪眼汪汪的和我打了起来。”

 

“再后来我想起之前，之前很多次，他总会搅乱我谈的女朋友，每次我恋爱了他都会无缘无故和我发脾气，我一分手了他就特别听我的话。”

 

“我那时以为这是兄弟间的占有欲，毕竟我……我也不喜欢他和别人走得太近，后来我才知道，这是喜欢，是属于爱情的那种喜欢。”

 

Thor以一种非常痴汉的表情说起他的Loki相爱相杀的过程，复仇者们很后悔为什么要问这种问题。

 

他们也不是没有吵过，就像普通情侣一样，会吵架会闹分手。

 

经常是以Thor犯傻开头，又以Thor装傻结尾。

 

其实Thor Odinson很聪明，他有大智慧。但是在面对Loki时，他总会犯一些以甜蜜为名的蠢事。

 

Loki亦是。

 

 

“你说你是不是矫情？冬天冷不出门，夏天热不出门，下雨天不出门，大太阳也不出门。”一大早，Tony就对Loki发牢骚。

 

“我哥惯的，羡慕？”

 

“哼！”这漫天恋爱的酸臭味！！

 

“谁惹你了？”

 

能一大早就来基地发牢骚，这可不是Tony的风格，他一般都是晚上才来的。

 

“就是那小孩，我是千叮万嘱不许他去做危险的事情，结果他前脚答应后脚就又去做了！”提起这个就来气，Tony的话匣子彻底打开，“我知道他的能力很大，可是他也就还是个孩子，万一出了危险怎么办？让他加入我们他又不肯，非要自己去冒险，怎么现在的小孩都那么难带的吗？”

 

Loki不想再听Tony说这些关于小孩子的事情了，以他的年龄来看，一个十几岁的孩子……怎么闹腾都不过分。

 

他十几岁的时候……好像还和Thor烧了Odin的藏宝库？太久远的事情了，记不清了。

 

Loki吃完早餐后把Tony抛在客厅，他床上还有个睡懒觉的等着投喂呢。

 

Thor已经醒了，刚把衣服穿好Loki就进来了，他想和Loki来个早安吻，不过某人嫌弃他没刷牙。

 

锤基间没有什么是一个法式吻解决不了的，如果有，就多来几个。

 

Thor把Loki亲到不嫌弃他没刷牙后才放开他，真是一个美好的早晨。

 

“Loki……你要不要考虑剪个短发？”刷完牙洗完脸，Thor出来的第一句话就是这句。

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“你掉发太严重了，长发不好打理，我怕你再掉发，过个一百多年你就秃了。”

 

Thor·不怕死·Odinson。

 

Loki的脸色一下子就垮了，连笑容都变得捉摸不透，Thor担心Loki乱想，又急忙补充，“我不是嫌弃你，我是怕你自己嫌弃自己。”

 

“我好的很！你才会秃！我不嫌弃你就不错了，还轮得着你嫌弃我？要不是你现在没有神力，我非得把你捅个对穿！”Loki一气之下把Thor生踹出去。

 

Loki·视发如命·Odinson。

 

普通人的身体，头发的生长速度也不能随心改变，三年剪两次头他已经够气的了，现在Thor还刺激他！

 

同样珍视头发的Thor表示，他也不想剪头发。

 

 

想不想剪不是他能决定的，取决于Loki想不想他剪。

 

由于那天晚上Loki把Thor的头发剪了，Thor生气至极，两个小时没理Loki。

 

 

 

在第五年的秋天，Odin似乎想起来他还有两个儿子在中庭……

 

短短五年，对于五千年来说，只是眨眼间的时间。

 

珍贵的是经历。

 

中庭的食物再好，也比不上Frigga亲手做的一块糕点，中庭的吃住再好，也比不上家的温暖。

 

对于Loki而已，有Thor的地方他能过得很好，有Thor又有Frigga的地方，他能更好。

 

至于Odin？勉勉强强……一家人在一起当然会开心。

 

Loki没忘记给Clinton一家准备礼物，不过他得多准备一份，因为Clinton早两年有了第三个孩子。

 

他不想把Odin送到养老院了，在地球的生活太安逸，他父亲还能再操劳国务几百年，不碍事。

 

“过得还舒适吗？”Frigga在Thor的右脸与Loki的左脸亲了一下。

 

“我们很好，您呢？”Loki挽着Frigga的手走在长廊上，Thor和Odin在后面跟着。

 

“一切如常，就是很想你们。”Frigga捏了捏Loki的脸，笑的更开心了，“你长肉了，看来过的比我了解的更好。”

 

“母亲，我没胖……”

 

“我是说你肉多了。”

 

“过几天我们一起去中庭吧？那里很好玩。”

 

“当然可以，不过，只是和我吗？”

 

“还有Thor。”

 

“还有吗？”

 

Loki顿了顿，不情不愿地再次开口，“还有父亲。”

 

 

 

恢复神力的感觉简直不要太好，神族强大自愈力能让Loki天天捅Thor的腰也没事。

 

霜巨人的自愈力虽没有神族那么强大，不过对Thor而言，刚刚好。

 

这都不是重点，重点是Odin解除了对Loki本身的封印，属于霜巨人特有的生理机构。

 

可能来年Frigga就能抱到孙子孙女了，谁知道呢。

 

两人刚回来不久，就被Odin派去歼灭黑暗精灵，还有大大小小的一些战争，说好的过几天去中庭，不知道要延迟到什么时候。

 

Thor用这些战功和往年的战功做借口，在阿斯加德最大的广场上立了他和Loki的雕像，全金的。

 

他们实施了那晚说的计划，可惜无法监工，他们得在各处平定战乱。

 

许是Odin有意磨炼他们，有一些完全不在他们管辖范围的事情也要他们去插一脚。

 

就这样过了两年，早些年雷神的名号已经在九界中打响，这两年两兄弟并肩作战，上门求亲的比往年翻了三倍不止。

 

后来实在没仗可打了，众神之父又宣布，要让两位王子结婚……

 

等头生子落地，就把王位给他们。

 

吓的Thor不敢再把东西留在Loki体内，他还不想当王。

 

喜的Loki天天不顾腰肌劳损地缠着Thor，他也不想当王，想当王后。

 

 

 

“Thor，我好像……怀上了。”某天中午，Loki把正在训练士兵的Thor拖回房间。

 

“你说什么？”这感觉就像被雷劈了一样……

 

Thor一手抓着Loki的肩，一手摸着Loki的肚子，“你真的能生？男的女的？名字取了嘛？不对不对，你会疼的……要不打掉吧。我就说不要she进去，你偏要我she进去，怎么办，这下怀孕了吧……你会疼的，Loki。”

 

Loki往Thor腰上扎了一刀，并且踢了他一脚。

 

“你说的这是什么话？”他要被气晕了，听听这是什么话？好不容易怀上的孩子居然想打掉？

 

是不是有病？

 

“你那么怕疼……”Thor把匕首扔掉，委屈巴巴地看着Loki。

 

“Thor。”Loki叹了口气，有些无奈，“这是我们的孩子，疼点也没关系，我不在乎的。”

 

“可是我在乎。”Thor把Loki拉入怀里，此刻他完全没有即将成为父亲的喜悦，他满脑子都是Loki会疼。

 

“Clinton的第三个孩子就是剖腹产，我们可以去中庭待产，把孩子剖出来，之后的伤口我能自愈，这不算什么的。”

 

“可是，你怎么样都会疼。”

 

“我可以炼制对我有效的麻药，只要麻醉效果还在的时候我自愈好，就不会疼了。”Loki偏头吻了Thor的脸，“难道，你不相信我吗？”

 

 

 

除了Frigga和Odin，没有人知道为什么Loki怀孕了Thor不开心，平时除了和Loki待在一起会笑之外，其他时间都是丧着一张脸。

 

还有件所有人都不知道的事情就是，Loki生产那天，Thor的神力觉醒了。

 

那可是濒死之际才会觉醒的力量……不知道的还以为生娃的是Thor呢。

 

那天，九界下了好大的雨，打了好响的雷，直到中庭某家医院某间手术室灯灭。

 

“疼吗？”

 

“说实话，我没感觉，我还想多来几次。”

 

“不，这种感觉我再也不想体验了。”

 

Thor紧紧握住Loki的手，他低头吻着Loki。

 

这是一个十分甜蜜又十分小心的吻，Loki感觉脸上有点水，他睁开了眼睛，看到了流着泪的Thor。

 

傻瓜，我是法师，我能用魔法使痛感消失……

 

不过看你为我担心的样子，我很开心。


	23. 紧张的脑回路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【时间：2018年4月-2023年12月】
> 
> 【地点：虚无世界&地球】
> 
> 【人物：众多】【cp众多】
> 
> 【另：阿斯加德的王，是不可能用打游戏喝酒来消磨时光的！！！！精神不稳定当然是因为其他的事情……
> 
> 参与了战争的人在同一片区域，没参与战争的人在另一片区域。
> 
> 简介：响指打响后，化灰的都进入了虚无世界，因为宝石死的卡魔拉也在，洛基把脖子连上后被响指选中了。
> 
> 关于洛基的魔法可以查百度，他会的可多了＊】
> 
> 【私设有，ooc有】

【2018年4月27号。】

“I'm Groot. ”我们一起去了尼达维。

“然后呢？”

“I'm Groot.”他去拉了那个熔炉，被烧焦了。

“蠢死了。”

“I'm Groot.”他是我们的男神，你不许这样说。

“他是我哥，我想怎么说就怎么说。”

“I'm Groot！！”我不说了！！

“爱说不说。”

Loki对小树人翻了个白眼，闭上了眼睛靠在柱子上。

傻子，伤的那么重去拉什么熔炉，是想早点去英灵殿找Odin吗？

愚蠢！

Groot气呼呼的向Drax控诉Loki对Thor的称呼，Drax摸摸他的头，告诉他，这是人家的家事。

 

 

【2018年7月23号。】

“二流法师！”

“纽约战犯。”

“有本事来比比啊。”

“谁怕谁。”

Stephen先是使用塞拉芬之盾罩着看戏的人，然后用艾克恩之形包围Loki。

Loki聚集能量攻击Stephen本体，然后用幻影包围Stephen。

Stephen用镜像世界，Loki就另分子重排，Stephen用猩红项链，Loki就撕裂空间……

两个人在上空打的激烈，下方看戏的人抬着头脖子都酸了。

Loki凭空拟出星体甩向Stephen，博士只好造出一个拉格伽多尔之环挡着。

“纽约之战他是怎么输的？”Sam问一旁看得出神的Bucky。

“我不知道……我那会儿还在九头蛇。”

“我有看新闻。”T'Challa回想几年前的新闻，“视频里Loki没用任何魔法……”

“他不是故意的吧？”

 

 

【2018年7月7号】

“披风借我。”

“这是斗篷。”

“披风借我。”

“不借！”Stephen打掉Loki过来扯斗篷的手，然而悬浮斗篷在被Loki碰到时，飞到了他身边。

“别闹，快回来。”

斗篷做了个摆手的动作意指拒绝，Loki得意的笑，对着Stephen做了个鬼脸。

 

 

【2018年12月22号。】

“小女巫，我跟你说了很多次，要控制自己，控制，别让你的能力控制你。”

“她还是个孩子，你有点耐心行不行？不行换我来！”

“那你来啊，我看你是擅长意念控制还是心灵感应。”

Loki双手环于胸前，极其自信的用鼻子看Stephen。

这一次，Loki和Stephen挣得是Wanda。

可惜……Stephen专业不对口。

Loki喜欢Wanda，首先，她是红色的，其次，她是个法师。

 

 

 

【2019年2月24号。】

“Mr. Odinson，今天还讲故事吗？”

“上次讲到哪了？”

“您偷走了您哥哥的腰带。”

“哦。”Loki挨个敲了敲排排坐着准备听故事的孩子，这一敲能让他们体会体会什么叫身临其境。

“后来啊，我把那腰带藏在了友国来访的王子Freyr的房间，暗示Thor是Freyr偷走了腰带。”

“弗雷比我们大了几百岁，那时候我也就四百岁吧，经验还不足，被他发现了。”

“他说了我两句，其实也没什么，就是告诉我不能这么调皮，结果被Thor听见，他们就打起来了。”

“为什么做坏事的是你，打起来的是他们？”好奇宝宝Suri开始发问。

“这是一种秀恩爱的方式，你以后就明白了。”过来凑热闹的Sam回答。

Loki笑了笑，算是默认。

 

 

【2019年6月1号。】

把人生经历当成故事讲出来的Loki获得了故事之神的神格……

 

 

【2019年11月4号。】

他们成为了朋友。

 

 

【2020年3月7号。】

“Mr. Odinson，您到底是爱另一位Mr. Odinson还是恨他啊？”Peter完全无法理解Loki对Thor的感情，说爱吧，又处处和他作对，说不爱吧，又事事把他放在第一。

“我比任何人都要爱他。”

Loki从来不吝啬对Thor用爱这个字眼，他也从来不在任何人面前隐瞒这个。

“你们两兄弟感情真好。”

“Kid，别误会，我不是说兄弟间的爱。”

 

 

【2020年5月20号。】

“您和另一位Mr. Odinson现在是什么关系？”

“敌人，朋友，兄弟，恋人。”

……

……

……

【2023年4月24号】

Stephen和Loki的日常就是掐架，大概是两年前，Wanda也加入法师掐架的阵营。

剩下的人平时唠唠嗑，听听Loki讲故事，看看法师掐架，训练战斗技巧，一眨眼就过了五年。

Natasha的到来无疑让他们感到惊讶，这不是什么好消息。

Loki戴上了他最喜欢的尖角头盔和绿披风，还有两把三十厘米的匕首。

“有本事拿对付我的招数对付敌人。”Stephen适宜的吐槽。

“切。”

 

 

“ on your left……”

 

 

 

Thanos有为他卖命的军队，而他们有复仇者。

无数个传送圈里走出不同的人，来自银河的掠夺者，卡玛泰姬的法师，阿斯加德的勇士，瓦坎达的战士。

他们来自宇宙各地，却在同一个地方集结，无论那之前是强盗还是国王，神明还是凡人，此时他们只是复仇者。

为了曾经失去的一切而复仇。

Assemble……

 

 

Stephen坏心眼的没为Loki开传送圈，当Loki自行传送过来时被Tony的掌心炮打了个正着。

还没戴热乎的头盔掉在了地上，干干净净的披风粘上了灰尘。

他想第一时间去找Thor，看来这情况是不允许了。

秉着老老实实当回法师的念头，Loki用魔法远程攻击

Thanos的爪牙，顺便给他的战舰来个爆炸。

Wanda的攻击彻底激怒了Thanos，圣殿一号的导弹不断发射打的他们来不及防御。

一把斧子挡在了Loki背后做他的后盾，当他回头时刚好看到Thanos击打Thor的画面。

没有无限宝石的庇护他还敢这样对Thor？真是不要命的蝼蚁。

Carol摧毁了圣殿一号，Loki在Thanos看向Carol时抓起风暴斧砍向Thanos。

他躲得快，不然失去的就不是一块肉，而是一颗脑袋。

“叛徒。”Thanos向Loki袭来，Loki的战斗技巧不如Thanos，很快便处于下风。

为什么不用魔法？

Loki Odinson有个治不好的病，他只要见到Thor Odinson，大部分魔法就不知不觉失灵了。

他连人带斧被击飞，后背直直撞上废墟，灰尘泥土和了他一身。

“Loki！！”焦急的金发神邸挖着废墟，把里面脏兮兮的人抱怀里。

“亲爱的哥哥，似乎没了我，你弱了不少。”他紧紧回抱着这恶战中仅存的温度，来日方长，现在还不是诉说爱意的时候。

“先给我报仇。”Loki把斧子塞回给Thor，狠狠地推了他一把，起身往反方向走去。

他这病不知道什么时候才能治好，若是并肩作战，最后还是Thor保护他，一点都不划算。

不如就在离他的不远处，让他明白法师会的不只是一些小把戏。

正在治水的Stephen给了Tony一个暗示，Loki在局外看到Tony义无反顾地去扒拉那个手套。

Odinson与Strange匆匆对视一眼，或是这五年打斗中培养的默契，或是同为窥探未来者的无可奈何……

Loki为Tony注入了一股能量，这可以使他暂时性获得超强能量，能不能撑过去就靠他自己了。

Stephen终于治好了水，Thanos和他的爪牙化为灰烬，没有人会救他。

 

 

 

被缠成木乃伊的Tony Stark只有眼睛鼻子嘴巴露在外面，由于重伤，他只能喝点流食补充营养。

“我想吃芝士汉堡。”Tony相当不满，“你们不能这么对一个拯救世界的英雄，只给他喝水，还把他绑成这样。”

“这是为了你好。”

“你这语气像极了我爸。”

Pepper微微一笑，Happy表示无可奈何，Morgan在一旁吃汉堡。

“快把Morgan带走。”

Gamora们愉快的谈完话后给了对方一个拥抱，没有Quill的Gamora回到她的时空，临走前她悄悄的和另一个宇宙的自己说，Quill该减肥了。

每个人都重新开始原本计划好的生活，银河护卫队们继续探险，法师们继续做神秘的守护者，瓦坎达人与阿斯加德人回到自己的国家。

该上学的，该工作的人都回到自己原本的位置上，有些事情改变不了，但可以重来。

Wanda跟着Suri去瓦坎达了，听那位小公主说，她有办法找回幻视。

Natasha在战斗中骨折了，现在她和Banner都得暂时挂着绑带。

 

 

Loki不仅脑壳疼，他浑身都不舒服。

“你能不能用脑子好好想想我是个霜巨人？你让我怎么住在这里？我会热死的！”Loki现在连生气都提不上力气，他真的好佩服自己能和这样的人生活了一千多年还爱上了他。

“你说太阳会重新照耀我们，我就去找离太阳近，适合居住的星球。本来我是打算去地球的……”

“这么说，还怪上我了？”Loki怒极反笑，Thor的脑回路到底是怎么长的？

“没有没有，我只想你开心。”

Loki送了Thor两把刀子后跑了。

Thor委屈……

 

 

 

新阿斯加德和被毁灭的阿斯加德相差甚少，Thor所有的时间和精力都用来打造阿斯加德了。

这颗星球虽然离太阳很近，环境却不恶劣，资源充足能源丰富。

他以为他这样能让Loki开心，万万没想到最后Loki宁愿住在纽约圣殿也不愿意回阿斯加德。

阿斯加德人不怕热，他们喜欢阳光与温暖，作为霜巨人，Loki对过高的温度是拒绝的。

“我希望你能明白一件事情，我没有钱交电费。”Stephen也很享受夏日的空调，可是他没有钱啊……电费超贵的。

“Stark有。”Loki喝着冷饮，翘着腿翻看手里的魔法书。

“我和他不熟。”

“Thor熟。”

“你们和好了？”

“吵翻天他也会听我的。”

正在多元宇宙自由降落的Thor掉在了Tony的小木屋外。

他的眼前浮着一张纸，上面说，要想你弟弟跟你回家，找Tony Stark要一笔钱。

于是Thor得到了Tony的卡，但还是没得到Loki。

Pepper送Morgan去上学了，Thor被Loki拒绝后又来找Tony。

吹了一个下午的空调后，他有些理解霜巨人的烦恼了。

“你要不要和我们一起吃晚饭？”

“会不会麻烦你了？”

“那就来帮我干活，我只能动一只手。”右手依旧打着绷带的Tony翻看着冰箱里的食材，希望Thor不会吃很多。

 

 

“他是怎么能容忍你这脾气的？”

“你怎么不问问我怎么能忍着他忽然负数的智商？”

“……”

 

 

“Loki！我给你带了甜品！还有加奶加糖的布丁！！！”

“Loki！加冰的西瓜汁喝嘛？”

“Loki！冰冰凉的蓝莓慕斯吃嘛？”

“Loki！跟我回家，我天天给你买冰冰凉凉的东西吃！”

“Loki！我给你买冰床，跟我回家吧！！”

……

……

布里克街117A，这栋房子外来了个奇奇怪怪的男人，他每天都提着各种各样的冰冻食物在门口喊话，里面的人只收下食物，对男人不管不顾。

“你还要在这里待到什么时候？”Stephen从窗户看去，Thor坐在石阶上垂着头静静地等着，像极了某种被抛弃的大型动物。

“看心情吧。”Loki走到Stephen旁边低头看楼下的某人，这个角度看上去还怪可怜的，像个无家可归的金毛。

Loki没有推门出去，他是穿门而出打算给Thor一个惊喜的。

当他靠近Thor时，听到了细微的打呼声。

千万别对Thor Odinson心软，他只是看上去可怜！！

Loki从背后推了Thor一把，顺便往Thor的腰上扎了两把刀。

 

 

Thor消失的第一天，Loki一直坐在窗户边看着门口。

第二天，Loki气场阴冷，脸色阴郁。

第三天，他一整天都没有说话。

第四天，滴水未进。

Stephen实在不想被Loki的情绪影响，在第五天的时候把Loki送到了Thor所在的地方。

然而，他并没有注意看另一头的Thor正在干嘛。

金发Odinson驰骋战场多年对危险的敏感度令他比普通人更早一步发现危险。当他回头便看到心心念念的弟弟黑着脸，浑身散发着想搞事的气息。

“看上去你很开心啊。”抛下我不管又去找这个女人！

“对啊，我很开心。”你终于肯主动找我了我当然开心了。

Thor想给Loki来一个拥抱，被不留情面的推开。

如果说，之前Loki只是和Thor闹着玩，那么他现在是真的生气了。

“他今天学会了做你喜欢的蛋糕，当然开心了。”Jane没有Thor那么粗的神经线，按她自己来说，看到自己的男友和他前女友在一起逛街也是会生气的。

“炸了厨房的维修费，我会把账单寄到Stark大厦。”

Loki把Tony的卡扔给Jane，拖着Thor开了个传送门走了。

 

 

 

Stephen耳根子都没清净两分钟呢，刚刚被他送走的Loki拽着Thor又来了。

他必须提醒一下，这里是法师圣殿，不是他家卧室，不是付钱就能住的旅馆，不是想来就来，想走就走的地方。

Loki自然是管不了那么多，他把Thor扔进Stephen给他腾出的房间，锁上了门，还加了一层结界。

“最好老老实实给我说清楚，不然……”Loki坐在椅子上平复心情，“不然你就自己过吧。”

“我没办法自己过啊。”Thor蹲在Loki旁边，双手搭在Loki的手臂上，“吃饭时没有人告诉我该营养均衡，喝酒时没人告诉我第二天的宿醉有多难受，受伤时没有人会轻柔的给我上药，没有人在我冲动犯事前劝阻我要理智……”

“没有人管着我，我会放纵自己，成为最不理想的样子。”

“……我是你的保姆吗？”Loki听着这不知道算不算表白的表白，越听越奇怪呢。

“当然不是，”Thor悄悄把手移到Loki手背上，“我的意思是，没有你的唠叨和叮嘱，这样的生活我开心不起来。没办法开心的生活，不算生活，最多是耗着时间等死。”

“别跑题，你该跟我解释一下这几天去干嘛了，为什么和那个女人待在一起，你是嫌她命长想我早点送她去冥界见海拉吗？”Loki拂开Thor的手，起身走向窗口，Thor见状也走了过去，从后方抱着他。

“你一直不理我，我就去问Tony该怎么办，他说，做些令你感动的事情就好。”

“哦，然后为了让我感动去找了那女人？你可真行啊。”

“这是个意外。”Thor低头蹭了蹭Loki的后颈，太久没有近距离接触Loki，这样的触感和温度都那么的熟悉，像梦一样。

“我问Tony什么最能感动恋人，他说亲手为恋人做点什么表达爱意，这最有效了，Pepper对这个完全没有抵抗力。”

“我也想不出别的，就想做点吃的给你。刚开始Tony帮我报了什么培训班，那里的点心师总是和我聊天不教我做点心，朋友们也没有人会烹饪，我就去找了Jane。”

“我不需要你做这些。”Loki顺势往后靠在Thor怀里，闭上了眼，“你只要不惹我生气就好。”

“那我们回家好不好？除了热点其他的挺好的，不过你用魔法下点雪就不热了。这斧子和锤子都是打造家园的好武器，我还原了你最喜欢的草坪和花园，还有你的雕像，上次你走得急还没仔细看过呢……我……”

Thor还在絮叨着新阿斯加德的场景，Loki无心关心这些，人民所在的地方就是阿斯加德，有亲人爱人的地方就是家。

“如果你以后再不顾安危锻造武器，你死在哪个角落我都不会管你。还有，我不想再看到外人拿起我都拿不起的东西。最后，不管出于什么原因都不能单独去见前任。”

Loki的声音极轻，这话像是说给自己听的，要不是Thor离得近。

“我保证不会这样了，那我们回家？”

“嗯。”

 

 

 

【2023年12月3号】

布里克街117A，那个奇奇怪怪的男人又站在了门口敲门喊话。

“八个月的时间你因为吵架来了我这里二十四次，Odinson，你有完没完？”Stephen真的好想重新拿起手术刀在Loki身上划上几刀，为什么这俩人吵架受牵连的都是他？

“我付钱了。”Loki岂能不知Stephen的想法，管他呢，反正他给钱了。

Stephen无语。

是的，他真的没有钱。

“你到底为了什么三天两头和他吵？”

“也没什么，解闷嘛。”Loki咬了口脆脆的苹果，眯着眼睛又说，“我追了他一千多年，他哄我几次让我开心又怎么了。”

 

 

 

众神之父Odin与爱神Frigga的孩子，他有着像父亲那样的骁勇善战，有着像母亲那样的爱。

他有大智慧，也有小聪明。

他明白如何哄得母亲开心，如何用天花乱坠的甜言蜜语迷惑神女，明白如何让九界诚服与他，赢得一场又一场的战争。

可是Thor Odinson有个治不好的病，在Loki Odinson面前。

只要面对这个人，他会失去了思考的能力，大部分时候只能傻愣愣的被这人捉弄摆布。

他想了一千种浪漫的约会方式，到最后他只想在饭后散步的小路中，给爱人一个简单温暖的拥抱。

他想了一千万种甜蜜华丽的词藻，到最后看着那双全是他的眼睛时，只想对爱人说一句我爱你。


	24. 【锤基】真实的乌托邦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑化锤发挥会发黑』
> 
>  
> 
> 我又没有害人，就不能自私一次吗？
> 
>  
> 
> ❤🐍
> 
>  
> 
> （糖有，黑化有，ooc有）（微幻红）（旺达黑化）

神明被称为神明，不仅是因为他们天赋神力，也不仅因为他们拥有超长的生命。

也许穷极一生，他们也还有未被激发的潜能。

Thor Odinson是一位神，去过地球打败了几次坏人，加入了一个名为复仇者的组织。

也算是个英雄。

时隔八十二年，在最后一个护卫队朋友离世后，他回到了这个他曾经热爱的星球。

你看吧，几十年的时光对他而言，连条皱纹都没长，他身边的朋友却一个个不在了。

活着固然没有意思，可是，他不是一个人，他要替另一个人走遍这美好的宇宙，日后相见时，好一件一件说给他听。

“Thor？”

太久没回地球，他都不知道该往哪飞才能回到阿斯加德，忽然有一个陌生的女声喊了他的名字。

这是第几代复仇者？居然还记得他？

Thor扯出一个对待小孩的虚假笑容回头，看到声音的主人时，他脑子短路了几分钟没缓过来。

“小女巫？抱歉，我不记得你的名字，但……”Thor拿着斧子走近不算陌生的熟人，不太相信眼前看到的人是真实存在的。

“但我记得你，第一次见面时你催眠了我。”让我看到了诸神黄昏，还有“死亡”的弟弟。

“我是Wanda Django Maximoff。”Wanda没有像Thor那么友好，颇有敌意地看着Thor。

“真不敢相信还能见到以前的人。”Thor大大咧咧地笑了起来，可能Wanda变异了才活了那么久，都几十年了，还像二十几岁的小姑娘。

高度警惕的Wanda琢磨了一下Thor的话，从第一句话到现在，好像，Thor不是来找她的。

“我也没想到能在这里看到你。”Wanda松了口气，看来是Thor无意闯入令她的世界出了点意外，把他赶走就好。

“Wanda，你忘记带钱包了。”正当Wanda思考着怎么把Thor忽悠走，因为这位神好像想和她叙旧什么的。

意外也就在这个时候发生，Vision不知道穿了多少面墙来到Wanda身边。

Wanda不想在这个时候纠正Vision爱穿墙的坏习惯，她明显感觉到Thor的神情变得严肃。

Thor不记得Wanda很正常，他们碰面的次数一只手能数过来，更没有单独说过话。

Vision不一样，他还算Vision半个父亲呢，要不是他提供了电，Vision就不会顺利诞生。

“Thor？好久不见，最近过得还好吗？”Vision穿完墙后换回了普通人类的样子和Thor打招呼。

“是啊，好久不见。”Thor给了Vision一个拥抱，在Vision看不到的角度用眼神示意Wanda。

Wanda知道没办法继续瞒下去了，无妨，Thor要是想阻止她，大不了催眠他。

“Vis，下次不要再穿墙了，会吓到其他人的。”

“好的，下次我会注意的。”

Vision把钱包给了Wanda后原路折回，穿墙这毛病是改不了了。

 

 

Wanda带着Thor来到一家人不多的咖啡店，一五一十的把事情原委告诉Thor。

在那场战争之后，她创造了一个她和Vision的小世界，日子就像他们逃亡的两年一样，甜蜜幸福。

Clinton和Steve去世后，她意识到这个世界上再也没有她在乎的人了，所幸创造了一个世界。

“那这些都是假的吗？这杯咖啡，这家店，这里的人？”Thor猛喝了一大口微苦的咖啡，这是假的？不可能吧！

“是的。”Wanda苦笑着摇了摇头，这一切都是假的，是她捏造出来的。

“那你，明明知道这是假的，怎么还能把这当成真的？”

“我会催眠自己啊。”Wanda搅了搅面前的咖啡，又说，“你进入这里时打断了我的生活，我才会被迫醒来。”

Thor侧头看着橱窗外路过的人，他们有些面无表情，有些和友人交谈，他们的表情是那么的生动灵活，怎么看都不像假的。

法师就能这么为所欲为吗？

法师……

“那你，能不能帮我？”Thor转头看回Wanda，像是担心Wanda会拒绝，又补充道，“我也能帮你把这个世界打造得更坚固，更真实。”

Wanda没有深思就答应了Thor，她看到了Thor和她有着同样的痛苦。

同病相怜的人总会格外的惺惺相惜。

创造辉煌时期的阿斯加德，还有那个阶段的人们，Thor的记忆也会因为催眠而回到那时候。

按照Thor的要求，Wanda把Thor幻化成稍微年轻点的模样，催眠他记得要爱Loki，Loki最重要。

Thor用神力维护Wanda创造的世界，杜绝了一切被破坏的可能。

Wanda也再次催眠自己，两个人就这样，活在了美丽虚假的世界中而不自知。

 

 

 

“你是猪吗？吃饱了就睡。”睡得正熟的Thor被人狠狠掐了把侧腰，疼得嗷了一声起了床。

“还早嘛，再睡一下下。”Thor不情不愿地起身，挨不住困意又躺了下去。

Loki的耐心还差一点点就被消耗完了，算了，他才不期望Thor能给他一个美好的，关于成人那天的回忆。

“那你睡吧。”Loki一如以往多次一般，Thor不起床就算了，反正他自己也能玩得很开心。

“别别别，我现在就起来，现在就起来。”Thor听得Loki要走了，三两下就起床收拾自己，“我今天穿什么好呢？”

“来来回回就这么几款衣服，你还想怎么穿？”Loki来到Thor的衣柜，一眼扫过后，选了套适合日常穿的袍子和软甲。

Thor当场把睡衣脱了，换上了Loki帮他搭配的衣服，乍一看不知道他们是兄弟的还以为穿的是情侣装。

红绿红绿的，多配，多鲜艳。

今天是阿斯加德小王子的生日，今天开始，Loki就是成年人了。

他并不想在生日那天只参加为他举办的宴会，这着实无趣。

Thor提议，不如白天去玩吧，宴会开始前再回来。

好主意。

 

 

 

他们偷了Odin的马，斯莱布尼尔，骑着能行空能渡海的坐骑比胡乱飞好多了。

但是这马不听Thor，也不听Loki的话，先是飞去华纳海姆掀起华纳的海，差点引起海啸。

后又跑到亚尔夫海姆，和精灵王的大角鹿打了起来。

为了避免美好的一天毁于一匹马身上，两兄弟决定把斯莱布尼尔扔在精灵国。

但他们不知道，治好水的Freyr正在赶来的路上，没有坐骑的他们不出一小时就被Freyr抓到了。

还好Loki用了点魔法，趁Freyr不注意和Thor逃走了。

逃得过Freyr逃不过Odin，渡鸦就是Odin行走的眼睛，什么事都瞒不过它们。

Loki的生日会按时举行，只是没有人知道宴会的主角和主角的哥哥去了哪里。

 

 

 

“真是有趣，有哪位王子在成人那天被关禁闭的？放眼九界，只有我！”Loki坐在禁闭室的角落，Thor坐在他对面。

四四方方连个窗户都没有禁闭室，没有谁能在里面还开开心心的。

除非他也有一个Thor Odinson。

“但是，你生日这一整天都和我在一起，不开心吗？”

“谁想和你在一起啊！要点脸行不行？”

Thor看着Loki唰一下子就红的脸，不禁想多逗逗可爱的人。

“Loki想和Thor在一起，不是吗？如果不是，那我和父亲说，把我们分开关起来吧。”

“你敢！”

Thor在Loki恼羞成怒前闭上了嘴，玩笑可以开，开过了倒霉的还是自己。

“好啦好啦。”Thor走到Loki身边坐了下来，神秘兮兮地遮住了Loki的眼睛。

“你做什么？”Loki没有反抗，内心隐隐有些期待。

期待Thor是不是想给他什么惊喜。

只感觉Thor掰开了他的手，在他手上放了什么软乎乎有温度的东西。

Thor放开了Loki，以掩耳盗铃之速逃离他。

这是鲜为人知的秘密，关于Loki。

小王子最怕，最讨厌的就是生在沼泽里，肮脏丑陋的骷颅虫。

Thor刚刚就在Loki手里放了几条骷颅虫，这种举动无疑就是找死。

“过来。”小王子的语气异常冰冷，他把骷颅虫化成灰之后，保持着张开手的姿势，变出了一把，十厘米的匕首。

Thor厚着脸皮又过去了，Loki把匕首一扔，淡淡的说了句，“自己动手。”

于是，在没人看守的禁闭室里，好吧，要是有侍卫在，他们就能看到王储自残的画面了。

Thor连捅了自己三刀Loki才消气。

地上那一小滩血没有激起Loki对Thor的心软，这一点点伤，几分钟就能痊愈，用他担心个什么劲。

Thor自觉的等着伤口不冒血了才再接近Loki，经过刚刚那么一出，Loki不生气也生气了。

“对不起。”Thor拉了拉Loki的袖子，被一把甩开，Thor不死心，在Loki气到鼓起的腮帮子上啵唧了一口，得到了一个响亮亮的巴掌。

玩脱了吧，这下连亲亲都不管用了。

“出去之后，我去把父亲的胡子全拔了，可以吗？”

Loki挑了挑眉，有了松动的痕迹。

“再把Hugin和Munin的毛拔了，让它们飞不起来。”

Loki给了Thor一个眼神。

“对你唯命是从一个月。”

“十年。”

“一年。”

“哼╯^╰”

“好好好，十年就十年。”Thor摸了摸Loki的脑袋瓜，弟弟是不好哄，但也没有那么难对付。

可怜了父亲的胡子和渡鸦们的羽毛罢了。

Odin给Loki戴上了限制魔法的手环，导致深夜他们也只能躺在地上睡觉，连张床都没有。

红色的披风当做床单，绿色的披风当做被单，两兄弟把外穿的软甲脱掉，只留里面的里衣。

这不是他们第一次被关禁闭，在过去几百年的无数次里，他们早就有了在关禁闭时让自己舒服的办法。

每次关禁闭，也是他们独住后最亲密的时候。就像那之前，他们还是小孩子的时，Loki喜欢靠着Thor睡觉，雷神暖暖的，深得邪神的心。

“生日快乐，Loki。”

入睡之际，Thor拿出了真正的礼物，一把削铁如泥的匕首。

把手刻着Loki和Thor的名字，刀身刻着浅浅的，Loki法术的专属符文。

“这是什么做的？”Loki细细抚着匕首每一道纹路，他喜欢这个礼物。

“是一种叫乌鲁的金属做的，矮人们说，这种材质和做妙而尼尔的差不多。”Thor满脸自豪，他可是劝了艾崔半天，艾崔才肯帮他做这把匕首的。

说什么现在用了乌鲁，将来打造斧子的时候可能就少了一块。

管他什么斧子不斧子，Loki的匕首最重要。

“听上去还不赖？谢谢啦。”

 

 

 

Odin的胡子在Thor不留父子情的摧残下暂时，光荣下岗。

与胡子做陪伴的，还有黑色的羽毛。

Frigga有一点点无奈。

成年礼之后，就是大型的相亲会，无论是邻国的公主还是本国的贵族，无论是骁勇善战的战士还是温柔贤淑的女神，没有哪个不想成为阿斯加德王子的王妃。

Thor当初也要举行这样的宴会，他找了个无懈可击的借口。

他要和Loki同一天找对象，同一天结婚。

现在两个人是怎么都躲不过了，一不做二不休，干脆离家出走算了。

Odin差点被气到休眠。

最后还是Frigga把神兄弟喊了回来，说是装，也要装一段时间。

怼天怼地怼众神的兄弟俩对母亲的命令是从不反抗的。

几场宴会下来，Thor和Loki成功把Odin气到休眠，并且再一次被关了禁闭。

原因很简单，因为Thor和Loki挑对象的要求实在是无人能达标。

说是他们故意为难那些想成为王妃的女孩也不为过。

漂亮懂事的，说人家手不能提肩不能抗。

好看懂事能上战场的，又说不够温柔体贴。

刚柔并济的，又说人家太壮实，没有女人味。

来个身材妖娆，又说不喜欢太惹眼的，低调为上。

好不容易有个容貌平平，体贴温柔，身材高挑不壮实，能打能抗的邻国女战士，又说人家太瘦了，风一吹就能吹走。

再好的女孩，都能被他们说出一身毛病。

 

 

“Bro，要么你就选个王妃吧。”禁闭室里，Loki有些不开心，Thor也不知道他为什么不开心。

“可是我不喜欢其他人，我只喜欢你啊。”Thor不禁思考，不加修饰把心里话说了出来。

王妃什么的，哪有弟弟好。和不喜欢的女人在一起生活，不如和最爱的弟弟过一辈子。

“别开玩笑了，这一点都不好笑。”Loki枕着Thor的膝盖，闭目小憩。

不知不觉他们已经到了成家的年纪，到时候，再怎么样也要分开了吧？是这样没有错……再也回不到小时候了，再也不能抱着暖乎乎的Thor了。

“我没有开玩笑。”Thor把玩着Loki松散的发丝，心里也不好受。

要是他们不是亲兄弟就好了。

算了，再忍几百年，等他成了王，改一改法律就好。

在此之前，他得先确保Loki不会和别人在一起。

“Loki，你能不能答应我一件事情？”

“什么事？”

“在我继承王位之前，不要和别人在一起。”

“才不要，万一你永远当不成王，我岂不是得孤家寡人一辈子？”Loki懒洋洋地睁开眼睛瞪了Thor一眼。

“我一定会成为王的，拜托了，答应我吧，好吗？”

“我是掌管谎言与诡计的神，你觉得我说的话能信吗？”

“只要你说的，我都信。”

 

 

 

Stephen再一次感受到了异时空的能量，这并非好事，当这股能量逼近地球时，恐又是一场恶战。

他尝试着进入到Wanda的世界里劝说她停止破坏宇宙平衡的行为，发现有一股强大而熟悉的能量保护着这个世界，外人无法进入。

回去翻了书，在记忆里寻找这股能量的出处。

和他接触过的，天生有这异于常人的能力的，还活着的，只有Thor。

他不去环游宇宙又来捣什么乱！

 

 

古老的壁画上，属于雷神的神格烙印越来越黯淡，颜色越来越接近另一面壁画上的死亡神格。

Loki心生绝望。

花园内，Odin和Frigga正在赏花，今年的欧石楠开得格外好看，风信子略微逊色。

Loki来到花园时，二话不说扑通地就给跪下了。

“起来。”

“救救他吧，父亲，我知道您有办法救他的。”Loki眼里蓄满了泪水，他从父母的表情中看出，他们早就预料到Thor来不了英灵殿却一直瞒着他。

“Loki，这是他的选择。”Frigga扶起地上了Loki，用手娟把他流下的眼泪擦掉。

“我不知道他做了什么，但既然我都能来这里，为什么他不行？”

“首先，你有神格，其次，你做过的好事比坏事多一点。”Frigga抚上Loki的发鬓，将一些散落的发丝蓄回他的耳后，“最后，你最后做的那件事情是好事。”

“可是Thor做的好事比我还多不是吗？他守护了九界，守护了人们，为什么他的神格变得黯淡无光？”

Frigga欲言又止，把这个问题的回答权抛给了Odin。

“他的神格不允许他爱上自己的兄弟，他所做的好事只是刚好抵消掉爱上你这件事情。”Odin本不想打击Loki，其实只要Thor安安分分的，迟早有一天就能见到他。

“现在他犯了错，还是为了你，他的所作所为令他失去了来到瓦尔哈拉的机会。”

Loki与Odin面面相觑，前者想知道后者有没有撒谎，后者则是为了看而看。

“可是，他是你儿子……你是众神之父啊。”Loki不甘心，Thor怎么会因为爱他而来不了英灵殿，他的哥哥，是堂堂正正的英雄啊，是守护了九界一辈子的英雄，怎么就因为爱上异父异母的兄弟而来不了英灵殿呢……

Odin叹了口气，主神神格不允许神有任何违背道德的行为，兄弟间的情爱，自然也是背德。

Loki清楚的知道，Thor既然为了他犯了错，就不会轻易改变。

“如果他一直错下去，将来他会去哪里？冥界吗？”

“是的，他只能去那里。”

Loki看了Frigga一眼，停顿了几秒，而后头也不回地走掉了。

Frigga目送Loki离去，随手折了一朵花别在Odin的而后，“让他去吧，他比我们更爱Thor。”

 

 

2016年，Dr. Strange和黑暗维度的多玛姆谈了很久的条件，最后达成了协议。

多玛姆和他的使徒不会再入侵地球，多年后，找不到下一任至尊法师的Strange效仿了他的师傅，也从黑暗维度吸取能量延长生命，直到下一任至尊法师出现。

多玛姆是个讲诚信的，说不入侵地球就不入侵，即使能困住他的时间宝石已经被毁。

Stephen第二次利用黑暗维度的力量，是为了打破Wanda创造的乌托邦，以避免异时空的能量侵入。

美好的虚假世界毁于一旦，沉迷于此的Thor和Wanda被激怒，他们不管将来会发生什么，只想溺于美好之中。

多次劝说无果，Stephen联合新的复仇者和天剑局一齐阻止Thor和Wanda，不想他们继续错下去。

起初Wanda一个人，撕裂的时空还不算太大，自从Thor加入后不到一年……

“你用你的方式守护对你而言重要的东西，我也只是用我的方式活下去而已。”Wanda和Stephen对峙，Thor在和其他人周旋。

“你破坏了平衡，就会有其他时空的邪恶力量入侵地球。”

“难道我不这么做，世界上就不会有坏人了吗？”

Stephen语塞，善恶共存，他岂能不明白这样的道理。

“那你想他们用生命守护的东西毁在你手上吗？”Stephen收起了所有法术，实实在在用肉身扛了Wanda的一击。

他不知道一个用意念控制能力的女巫和一位天神做起坏事来能破坏多少颗星球。

论现在的情况，只要Wanda精神状态好，毁灭地球也就是她一句话的事情。

硬的不行就诛心，Wanda所珍视的一切都是她的弱点。

天际撕开一道口子，就像曾经的纽约战乱一样，无数的外星战舰从那里出来，摧残着脆弱不堪的城市，无辜的人民。

“看到了吗？这就是后果。”Stephen留下一句话给呆在原地的Wanda后离开了。

Thor对那些外星人杀红了眼，凭什么，凭什么他连自私的权利都没有！凭什么他只想躲起来当个胆小鬼的机会都没有……

恐惧的尖叫声，悲戚的哭嚎声不一会就充斥了整座城市。

满地的废墟和鲜血让Wanda想起了加入复仇者那一天和那次战争。

他们不顾一切的守护着这颗星球，这座城市。

因为责任，因为爱。

“让这一切结束吧，让我造成的灾难结束吧，还原它……”

Wanda能创造世界，也能在距离不长的时间里改变现实。

她也能，用意念使自己活着。

都结束了，死亡赋予生命意义，这也不是结束，是解脱，是另一个开始。

一切都倒转回异时空战舰入侵前，与此同时，Wanda脸上的胶原蛋白流失，皱纹爬上了她的皮肤，挺直的腰背也有些弯曲。

最后的最后，她慢慢倒下，面带着微笑离开了这个世界。

Thor瘫坐在Wanda身边，念着古老的阿萨梵文，祈求诺伦女神下一次，赋予Wanda这辈子失去的东西。

Wanda的身体化成了金灰消散，Thor知道，这是诺伦女神给他的承诺，给Wanda的祝福。

“所以，你也是这样为我祈祷的？”

Thor还以为是自己伤心过头产生的幻觉，笑了一下，不在意的回答，“是啊，可是你总是骗我，所以一点用都没有。”

“神是没有下辈子的，不过他们可以用另外一种形式活下去。”

Loki从英灵殿离开，自愿堕入冥界与鬼魂作伴，当然，他不是一个人。

他从Thor后方走到Thor前面，他没有实体，自然也挡不了光。

Thor看到眼前有双黑色的鞋子，顺着鞋子往上看……

“Loki？？”是梦吗？还是Wanda临走前给他准备的幻象？太贴心了吧！和真的一样。

“嗯，是我，嘿……我已经死了，你碰不到我的！”Loki对想拥抱他的Thor表示无语。

Thor不甘心地戳了戳Loki的脸，果然只能碰到空气。

“我本来想等你来找我的，只是我忍不住了……”Loki拢了拢衣服，眼神撇到一边去，“那你现在要不要去死一死，然后和我在一起？”

Loki怕Thor不信，又担心自己不能出来晃太久，三言两语简略的把事情说清楚。

Stephen与其他和Loki没有特别熟悉的人，是看不到Loki的。

在他们眼里，Thor和Wanda告完别之后自言自语了什么，然后拿起斧子往心口劈，拦都拦不住。

Thor自杀了，死在了酿成大错后的十五分钟。

Loki看着Thor的动作心脏也跟着抽了两抽，Thor不像Odin那样化成了金光去往英灵殿，而是由一缕缕带着金色的黑雾去往了冥界。

灵魂体和肉身是无差距的，Loki回到冥界后被等候多时的Thor扑上来抱了个满怀。

Loki感叹道，自己不在的日子里，Thor变聪明了，知道了迷路的孩子要原地等着家长来找。

 

 

 

年少时他们多次被关禁闭，自从Loki成年后，他们渐行渐远，连一起犯错的机会都没有。

Thor因为赖床没有和Loki去玩，Loki成年后他们参加了很多为他们举行的相亲会。

没有离家出走，也没有找到对象，不过是敷衍了过去，自然也没有禁闭室里的承诺。

Thor把这些事情说给了Loki听，喋喋不休地，说着这几年他发生的事情。

冥界没有想象中那么差，除了没有阳光，处处流露着死亡之气外，和英灵殿差不多。

这里没有Hela，或许她还没有死，谁知道呢，反正现在冥界是他们两兄弟的。

“你再多说一句试试！”Loki给Thor的侧腰来了个匕首式按摩，灵魂与灵魂之间的接触是有感应的，也就是说，Thor还是会痛。

想和多年不见的弟弟分享趣事的Thor被无情打断，整个人都蔫了大半。

“别给我装，我不吃这套！”Loki给了Thor一个白眼，在一棵大树下的石头上坐了下去。

“我只是太想你了……”Thor坐到旁边把Loki抱起来放在大腿上抱着，黏黏糊糊来了好几个吻才罢休。

冷风吹得有些阴凉，Loki一边回应Thor的吻一边神伤。

“我把你带到这暗无天日的世界，你会不会恨我？”吻毕，Loki勾着Thor的脖子，抵着他的额头轻声询问。

“怎么能说暗无天日呢？”Thor用鼻尖蹭了蹭Loki的鼻子，“有你在的地方，你就是我的太阳。”

无论是烈阳下，还是冥界中，能照亮我的，也只有你而已。


	25. 平起平坐的另一种方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『时间线：神域小王子掉下彩虹桥之后🌈』
> 
> 『私设：由于锤哥被放逐到地球闹了不少事情，复仇者联盟成立了……🅰』
> 
> 『私设：Odin把Loki找了回来，顺便收拾了教唆他儿子搞事的紫色大光头💢💢』

众神之父已经很老很老了，即使这样，他依旧是令人惧怕的，神圣的存在。

像之前几百年一样，他偶尔会陷入沉睡，可能，这是他维护身体的一种方式。

谁知道呢。

这一觉睡得一点都不好，他想了很多很多事情。

关于养子的质问和野心，关于亲子的自大和鲁莽，他只是闭上了眼睛，却还能听到外界的声音。

他们生而为王，却只有一个能坐上阿斯加德的王位，这个位置谁更适合，他知道。

所以……

“下个月，给我举行婚礼！”

神王这句话，可把他那两个孩子吓坏了。

大王子想，这事情是不是发展的太快了？他还没准备好，他还不想结婚！他想一个人待着！

小王子想，果然，没有人爱他，原来接受地球蝼蚁比接受冰霜巨人简单。

“Father，我不同意，虽然我喜欢Jane，但我……我还不想和她结婚，这太快了，我们才认识十天。”Thor急了，音调也拔高了。

神王皱了皱眉，Jane？那个地球人？这怎么可能……

“不，我是说，你和Loki的婚礼，下个月举行，至于谁是王妃，你们私下商量。”

这句话可比上一句打击力更大，Thor当场愣住，Loki不顾礼仪直接离开大殿，Odin不知道念了个什么魔法让他不能离开Thor周边两米距离。

“怎么，我没死成你又换另一种方式折磨我？”

“下个月中举行婚礼，你们别想着离开阿斯加德，否则，Frigga会难过，会伤心，会哭泣。”

众所周知，神后Frigga，是神兄弟的软肋。

Odin知道的东西可多着呢，比如，Loki是因为Thor找了女朋友才和他打架，其实他对王位的执念比不上对公平来的深。

公平？他欠了Loki太多，可能这孩子心里，宁愿死在冰冷的祭台也不想活在阴影下。

Frigga说，让两个孩子结婚吧，这样，我们还是一家人，Loki也会原谅他。

Loki会开心的。

 

 

 

然而事实真的像Frigga所说那般，Loki会开心吗？

是的。

他很开心，但他不说，即使他皱着眉也改变不了眼神深处的喜悦之色。

Loki不能离Thor太远，Thor也是。

“你快去和母亲说，母亲最听你的话，父亲最听母亲的话，快去跟她说你不想和我结婚。”一回到寝宫，Thor便抓着Loki的肩膀摇晃着。

“理由。”

“Jane还在中庭等我，我不能和你结婚。”就算要结婚，也得先单身啊，他不能伤害另一个人。

Thor不知为何Loki会大笑，他刚刚没有讲什么笑话啊。

为什么，为什么他笑着笑着就哭了？

“Brother……”Thor试着抚去Loki的眼泪，可是Loki拍开了他。

“我不是你弟弟，我不是！”

又是这句话，又是这样的语气，Thor发誓，要不是有这个魔法，Loki一定会再次和他打起来，再次跑掉。

Loki快要崩溃了，现在发生的每一件事情都在不断剜着他的心，他不是亲生的，他是霜巨人，他的哥哥也不那么爱他了，会因为一个认识十天的女人和他打架。

他不好过，那谁也别想好过。

“Thor Odinson，无论生死，你只能是我的。”Loki狠狠地往Thor的侧腹扎了一刀，Thor嚎了一声。

 

 

 

婚礼如期举行，而那道束缚他们的魔法没有解开，原因是……Odin觉得他们俩还不够亲密。

由于魔法的缘故，练武场是不能再去了，两米的范围，除了和Loki打，Thor找不出第二个人。

藏书室还能去，Loki看书，Thor睡觉。

至于Jane，和平分手了。

他们说好了，关于王妃的位置，轮流来，按年算，今年是Loki做王妃。

谁先谁后，是按年龄大小决定的。

养成一个习惯最少需要二十一天，习惯了形影不能离的日子后，他们也采取了其他措施。

去练武场不能单独练，但是他们可以联手完虐其他的勇士。

Loki在婚后做了件早几百年就想做的事情：成立一支法师军团。

单日Loki跟着Thor训练，双日Thor看着Loki教别人法术，星期天休息。

他们连洗澡都是一起的，可睡觉时Thor只能睡地下。

Thor想方设法想把Loki办了，奈何Loki不同意，动不动就用魔法催眠他。

实在无奈，起初是碍于身份，兄弟间不可以这样啊。后来是因为分不清喜欢和爱的区别，喜欢一个人可能是因为她或他身上的一个闪光点，爱一个人，是爱他整个人。

再说了，他们都结婚了，早晚都得进一步发展。

 

 

 

 

“你们王储和王妃的感情可真好，王妃去哪你们王储都笑嘻嘻地跟着。”

“可不是嘛，都七年了，Thor殿下和Loki殿下跟连体婴似的，外人怎么都分不开呢。”

“真羡慕他们，哎，不像我家那口子……”

神历不知道多少年，阿斯加德王储一千五百岁的生日宴会上，来自各国的使者和受邀而来的邻国王子公主汇聚一堂。

最令人瞩目的，还是几年前刚完婚了神域王子们，谁也不想不到，两位众多少女心中的梦中情人竟然结婚了。

Loki吃了年龄的亏，婚后由于他小，先做了王妃，外人先入为主，顺其自然也不管他们兄弟间的约定了。

他本人也将就着不管不顾，Loki心里明白着呢，他就是个当王妃的命。

他有道理，也有证据证明Odin把他带回来就是给Thor当王妃的，什么生而为王，要知道生而为王的男人也有两层含义！

“前几年就听说你有了支法师军队，这次我来了阿斯加德，可得好好看看。”Freyr和Loki碰了碰杯，一口饮下了酿了上千年的美酒。

“有机会，让我的人和你的比试比试。”Loki拿出一条白玉珠做成的项链，放在Freyr手里，“给Freyja的。”

“谢谢啦。”Freyr把项链收好，搭着Loki的肩聊得不亦乐乎。

Thor就在他们不远处当个空气人，多次插话都插不上，想想自从结婚后Loki经常不愿意被他碰，别说勾肩搭背了，不小心碰到他的衣角都被骂的半死。

是啊，外人看来他们亲密无间，形影不离，事实上，他们比之前更陌生了。

Loki心情好时对他还不错，有时候他还能要到一个拥抱，Loki心情不好时，碰都不给碰，还凶巴巴的。

“明年你的生日，我一定和Freyja一起来参加。”Freyr终于舍得回头看今天的主人公，“她昨天太兴奋，把腰给摔了，现在还躺着呢。”

“没关系。”Thor笑的有些苦涩，他不在乎别人的妹妹为什么不能来，他只在乎他的弟弟。

今年收到的礼物和之前一样多，足足有两大房子。

Thor收下一个又一个礼物，思绪飘回一百岁那年，他们活的久，基本是十年过一次生日，一百年举行一次生日宴会。

那一年Loki和他都很开心，大半夜还跑到放置礼物的房间里玩，导致第二天上课睡觉，被Odin罚跑。

那时真好啊。

“Loki，我头有些晕，想早点回去休息。”Thor把Loki从Freyr身边拉开，走到没什么人的走廊。

“你可是今天的主角。”Loki耸耸肩，表示不在意，“你不是很喜欢宴会吗？怎么今天没喝什么酒就晕了？”

“我不知道，但我不想再待在这里了。”Thor不顾Loki的挣扎，拉着他就往寝殿的方向走。

“你果然还是只懂得使用蛮力。”手腕被抓得生疼，Thor走得快，最后小跑他也得跟着。

目的已经达到，便也没有挣扎的必要。

Loki在Thor后面露出一个计谋得逞的微笑，他何尝不知Thor心里有他。

喜欢这种东西，捂住嘴巴说不出来，遮住眼睛无法暗示，也会从其他地方流露出来。

他只是想让Thor知道，当初自己喜欢他喜欢的有多辛苦。

永远是附属品，得不到关注，被刻意无视，连要个亲吻都被拒绝。

他喜欢了那么久，忍了那么久，总不能轻而易举就被拥有。

“你没有礼物要送我吗？”回到房间，Thor厚着脸皮问。

“没有。”Loki瞟了他一眼，从衣柜拿出睡衣，扔了一套给Thor，“洗澡，洗完就去睡觉。”

Thor弱弱的叹息，跟着Loki去了浴室。

 

 

翌日清晨，Odin正在树林里遛他的渡鸦们，Frigga和Freyr去了华纳。

忽然间，天上一道巨雷劈向金宫……

那声响，那动静，全阿斯加德都看得到，听得到。

掐指一算，定是家里那两个不听话的崽子闹的。

Odin心里苦啊，家长只是出个门，熊孩子就拆家，哎……

 

 

 

Loki心里苦，而且无法诉说，也不知道该怎么发脾气。

千算万算，没想到最后栽在自己手里！

“Loki，我会对你负责的，你冷不冷？要不要来我怀里暖和暖和？”Thor强忍着欢喜，Loki看上去很生气，他可不想惹他更生气。

Loki扭头恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，他一点都不冷，他热得慌！

“Loki，没关系的，只是抱抱而已……噢！你又变蓝了！”Thor小心翼翼地戳了戳Loki逐渐变蓝的皮肤。

霜巨人形态的Loki也很好看，和约顿那些五大三粗的不一样。

若说Loki Odinson做过最后悔的事情是什么，一定就是准备催【】情香薰。

那还是几百年前，他对Thor的心思转变的时候研发的，目的就是让Thor和他生米煮成熟饭。

研发成功后，他又莫名产生了种背德的罪恶感，就一直没有用，也不记得塞在哪个角落了。

昨天房间里的香薰点完了，他让Thor去找新的点上，也不知道他是从那个箱子翻出来了这个，导致昨晚两个人滚了一个晚上的床单，还越滚越激烈。

重头戏来了，他做着做着就变蓝了，被Odin封印的体征也恢复成霜巨人的样子……再也隐藏不了了！

有苦难言啊，害人终害己啊！！才让Thor尝到一点苦头就把自己赔进去了！

“你需要我吗？”Thor悄咪咪握住了Loki的手，在他的手心画圈圈。

“需要你个球！给我滚，你个乘人之危的伪君子！我讨厌你！”Loki甩开Thor的手，给自己换上一套衣服后准备离开。

刚到两米距离，他就被挡回来了。

“别骗我了，我都看穿你了，你爱我爱的要命。”Thor赤条条地走上前把Loki抱回来，放在床上，“我们做个约定好不好？”

“什么？”

“周日不吵架，不打架，不撒谎，不生气。”Thor侧身趴在Loki的心口处，听着那扑通扑通的心跳声，“把婚前欠缺的恋爱用以后每一个周日补上，可以？”

Loki扯了扯胸口的金色脑袋，好巧不巧，今天就是周日。

“你从哪里学到的这些？以前怎么没见你这么开窍？”

想起这个，Thor抬起了头，一脸邀功的样子，“这个啊，我做梦梦到的，你看我厉害吧，做梦都是你。”

“……”

“那就这样说定了。”Thor在Loki心口亲了一下，打了个哈欠，顺手拿起旁边的被子盖上，睡了过去。

Loki有点想打人，心里又有一点点甜甜的开心。

 

 

从知道真实身世起，Loki就没有以前那么乖了。

虽然他以前也没有很听话，但好歹以前在Odin面前还是会装装样子的。

婚后父子俩的隔阂也不算太大，Loki时常替Odin分忧，帮他解决一些外交问题和国务。

不知道是哪里出了问题，Loki又生了Odin的气，莫名其妙的不理Odin了。

“你为什么生父亲的气？他这几年对你比对我还好。”

Thor作为代表，替金宫上下问了这个问题。

众神作证，Loki虽然知道自己是霜巨人的时候气Odin隐瞒他，又偏心，还骗他，顶了两句嘴，激得老头提前沉睡之外。

事后他也是后悔的。

这次他也没有真的生气，只是有点郁闷，搞得他不想见Odin罢了。

“我没生气，你又听谁乱说了？”Loki给自己倒了杯水，左回床头，玩着匕首。

“没生气就好。”Thor慢慢靠近Loki，扯开自己的衣服领子，把Loki的头往胸口摁，“Loki，我换了个沐浴露，你闻闻香不香。”

Loki顺手就把匕首扎近Thor侧腰，一脚踢开了他。

有毛病吧！差点憋死他！什么香不香，都快熏死人了！！

Thor把匕首抽出来扔到一边，捂着伤口委屈巴巴。

他只是觉得这个味道好闻，想给Loki闻闻看喜不喜欢，怎么就这么大反应……

 

 

 

“Loki，你这里好像有颗眼屎？？？”

“Loki，你怎么又掉发了？以后会不会秃啊？”

“Bro，你好像胖了哦~肚子有点鼓。”

“Loki，听说双性霜巨人能生孩子，我们也生一个吧！”

“Loki？？？”

Thor，肾猝。

“弟弟，你是不是上火啊，最近怎么这么容易生气？”

Thor，猝。

 

 

 

风和日丽阳光明媚的一天，Loki心情好，想四处逛逛，还没等他说出想法时，天空顿时乌云密布，雷声轰轰响，雨滴大颗大颗往下坠。

“弟弟~下雨了呢，不如我们来玩造小王子的游戏吧。”Thor得意洋洋地看着窗外的雨，想来今天不用出门了。

“我给你三秒钟。”Loki掏出一把二十厘米长的匕首，这长度足以把Thor的腰扎穿，“我要看到太阳，否则……”

Thor看了看匕首，又看了看笑得不怀好意的Loki，还是让雨停止了。

今天也是计划失败的星期天呢。

Loki冷漠地看着计划落空Thor，他真的是受够了每个星期天都在寝殿里过，Thor完全把另外六天当成摆设了！

“我希望你能明白，一个星期里，不止周日我们在一起。”Loki把匕首收了起来，牵起Thor的手往外面走去。

“我知道，只是怕你累，你还要教士兵们法术。”他当然明白这个道理，只是累一天总比累七天好。

“一两次我还是可以的。”Loki善意的点醒Thor，也明示了自己的要求，“明白了吗，我的殿下。”

“明白了。”

雨后的阳光格外灿烂，Thor和Loki的影子被拉的长长的，相爱的人在阳光下拥吻着，甜蜜又幸福。

 

侍卫：现在申请调岗还来得及吗？

 

 

 

（小剧场）

Odin：Loki好像生气了，为什么？

Frigga：你是不是解开了捆绑他们的魔法？

Odin：是的，我认为他们已经够亲密了，不再需要魔法的帮助。

Frigga：亲爱的，你是不是忘记了Loki会魔法？


End file.
